


Das zweite Gesicht

by LaDuchesse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDuchesse/pseuds/LaDuchesse
Summary: Die wahre Identität von 'Percival Graves' kam nach dem Kampf mit dem Obscurus nie ans Licht. Stattdessen führten 'Percival' und Newt zwei Jahre lang eine Beziehung. Nachdem Percival jedoch spurlos verschwindet und Grindelwald die Macht über fast ganz Europa und Teile der USA ergreift, wird Newt von diesem aufgegriffen und mit der bitteren Wahrheit konfrontiert: Percival Graves hat nie existiert.





	1. Kapitel 1

Newt saß nun bereits seit zwei Tagen hier fest, ohne Grindelwald noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben. Er hatte also mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch wirklich zur Ruhe kam er nicht. Zwei Tage war es bereits her, dass er Grindelwald gegenüber gestanden und heraus gefunden hatte, dass der Mann, den er seit mehr als zwei Jahren geglaubt hatte zu kennen niemand anderes war als der böseste und meistgesuchteste dunkle Zauberer aller Zeiten. Percival Graves, den er nicht nur als guten Freund sondern auch als seinen Vertrauten und Liebhaber angesehen hatte, war tatsächlich Gellert Grindelwald. Er hatte versucht es nicht zu glauben, es abzustreiten, aber mittlerweile führte kein Weg mehr daran vorbei, es sich einzugestehen. Grindelwald wusste Dinge über sie beide, die nur Percival hätte wissen können; sagte Dinge zu ihm, wie nur Percival sie formuliert und ausgesprochen hätte. Newt hatte dem Falschen vertraut und das obwohl gerade er jemand war, der anderen Menschen eben nicht so leicht vertraute oder sich gar für sie öffnete. Umso stärker brannte das Gefühl von Verrat in seinem Bauch, wann immer er an seinen ehemaligen Freund dachte. Und doch war dies nichts im Vergleich zu dem herzzerreißenden Schmerz in seiner Brust wegen des Verlusts über Percival Graves. War es nicht seltsam, dass er um jemanden trauerte, der so nie existiert hatte? Und doch schmerzte es fast mehr, als wäre Percival tatsächlich gestorben. Der rothaarige Zauberer atmete zittrig ein und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wollte gerade nicht schon wieder darüber nachdenken, zumal sich seine Gedanken die letzten zwei Tage doch sowieso um nichts anderes zu drehen schienen. Dass er hier völlig isoliert in diesem Zimmer saß machte die Sache dabei nicht unbedingt besser. Es war ein geräumiges Zimmer und recht edel ausgestattet mit einem ebenso geräumigen angrenzenden Bad. Er hatte ein Fenster von dem aus er hinaus auf die Straßen schauen konnte, das allerdings magisch gesichert war. Ohne seinen Zauberstab hatte er also keine Chance hier raus zu kommen. Drei mal täglich erschienen Mahlzeiten auf dem Tisch, die üppiger waren als alles was er in den letzten Monaten innerhalb einer ganzen Woche bekommen hatte. Er war zwar nicht explizit auf der Flucht gewesen wie viele andere Zauberer seit Grindelwalds Sieg und seiner Machtergreifung, aber er hatte sich dennoch so gut wie möglich im Untergrund gehalten. Und in einem Überwachungsstaat, wie dem von Grindelwald, war dies nicht gerade einfach gewesen, zumal er ja auch noch seine Geschöpfe bei sich hatte. Newt seufzte schwer und strich sich durch seine wirren Locken.  
  
Seine Geschöpfe…  
  
Er fragte sich wie es ihnen wohl ginge. Als Grindelwald ihn vor zwei Tagen hatte gefangen nehmen lassen, hatten sie natürlich seinen Koffer konfisziert und die Ungewissheit über ihre Unversehrtheit zehrte besonders an seinen Nerven. Nur Pickett hatte er retten können und das auch nur weil der kleine Bowtruckle wie immer in seiner Westentasche gesessen hatte.  
  
Doch viel weiter kam Newt mit seinen Gedanken nicht, da plötzlich das Klicken des sich öffnenden Türschlosses den Raum durchdrang. Newt verspannte sich augenblicklich und schaute von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa zur Türe auf, die sich kurz danach bereits öffnete. Bei dem Anblick des Mannes, der hereintrat, erstarrte Newt allerdings und hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde einen Moment aussetzen. Vor ihm stand Percival, gekleidet in einen schwarzen Anzug und betrachtete ihn mit ruhigem Blick aus diesen tiefen, dunklen Augen, die Newt gelernt hatte mehr als alles andere zu lieben. Doch nein… das war nicht Percival. Percival existierte nicht, hatte nie existiert, war nichts anderes als eine Farce von Grindelwald gewesen um das MACUSA zu unterwandern. Newt krallte seine Hände unbewusst in das Polster des Sofas und zwang sich dem durchdringenden Blick des anderen nicht auszuweichen. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer hingegen wirkte wie immer völlig entspannt als er die Türe hinter sich schloss. Auf seine ausdruckslosen Züge legte sich nach einem Moment ein kleines Lächeln nachdem er den jüngeren von oben bis unten gemustert hatte. „Newt. Entschuldige, dass ich dich so lange habe warten lassen. Ich hatte die letzten zwei Tage viel zu tun." Ein Schauer rann Newts Rücken herunter als er die warme, melodiöse Stimme seines ehemaligen Liebhabers hörte, den er die letzten Monate sogar bereits für tot geglaubt hatte. Wie sehr wollte er gerade aufspringen und sich in die starken Arme des anderen werfen, sein Gesicht an dessen Brust vergraben und seine Arme um seine breiten Schultern schlingen. Und das Schlimmste war, Percival… nein, Grindelwald, schien es genau zu wissen. „Was wollen Sie von mir?" fragte Newt schließlich, ohne auf die vertrauten Worte einzugehen; war dabei sogar selbst etwas überrascht, wie fest seine Stimme klang. Grindelwald schaute ihn einen Moment unbeeindruckt an, schüttelte dann aber schmunzelnd den Kopf und kam auf ihn zu. Kurz bevor er bei dem jüngeren Zauberer ankam, ließ er einen Stuhl mit einer Handbewegung herüber schlittern und nahm vor ihm Platz. „Ich denke, wir sollten reden." Er überschlug die Beine und faltete seine Hände in seinem Schoß und Newt wandte schließlich doch den Blick ab, wollte diese vertrauten Gesten, die so typisch für Percival waren nicht sehen. Reden wollte er also. Newt zweifelte stark daran. Eher wollte er ihn quälen mit diesem Aufzug, ihm noch einmal vorhalten, wie dumm er doch gewesen war ihm zu vertrauen. Oder er wollte noch mehr Informationen zu was auch immer, hatte vielleicht einen Plan wie er Newt immer noch ausnutzen konnte nach allem. Einige Momente schwiegen beide, dann seufzte Gellert jedoch und beugte sich etwas vor zu dem anderen, stützte dabei seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab. „Newt. Sieh mich an." Seine Stimme war ruhig, hatte fast einen warmen, bittenden Unterton während er den jüngeren abwartend anschaute. Doch dieser ließ den Blick stur abgewandt, hätte ihn selbst dann nicht ansehen können wenn er es gewollt hätte. Zu sehr fürchtete er, dass er unter Percivals Blick einknicken und vergessen könnte, wer ihm da eigentlich gegenüber saß. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er allerdings plötzlich eine Hand, die nach ihm griff. Bevor Newt überhaupt nachdenken konnte, war er bereits aufgesprungen, wich fast wie ein Tier, das man in die Ecke drängte zurück vor dem anderen. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an…!" zischte er dem älteren Zauberer nun mit zitternder Stimme entgegen, während er sich hektisch im Raum umsah um irgendwie eine Fluchtmöglichkeit auszumachen. Doch außer der Türe blieb ihm keine Möglichkeit und dafür müsste er direkt an Grindelwald vorbei. Etwas wofür seine Chancen auf Erfolg selbst mit Zauberstab mehr als gering stünden. Dieser saß jedoch weiterhin ganz entspannt auf seinem Stuhl und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wie ich bereits sagte, ich möchte nur mit dir reden, Newt."  
  
Doch der rothaarige Zauberer behielt ihn nicht weniger skeptisch im Blick, jederzeit fluchtbereit. „Worüber wollen Sie mit mir reden?", schnaubte er schließlich mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen. Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckte kurz, offenbar zufrieden, dass Newt zumindest auf ihn reagierte und nachfragte. „Wie wäre es mit deinen Geschöpfen?" schlug er mit einem wissenden Lächeln vor. Wenn es etwas gab, was Newt wichtiger als alles andere war, dann waren es seine magischen Tierwesen. Jeder Idiot konnte diese Schwäche des jüngeren Zauberers erkennen, erst recht Gellert Grindelwald, der fast ein gesamtes Jahr mit Newt verbracht hatte. Fast augenblicklich änderte sich Newts Haltung und er schaute den dunkelhaarigen mit großen Augen an. „Was… Wo sind sie? Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte er sofort nach, konnte seine Sorge um seine geliebten Geschöpfe nicht mehr aus seiner Stimme halten.  
Gellert schüttelte erneut schmunzelnd den Kopf wegen der Berechenbarkeit des Jüngeren. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und kam langsam auf Newt zu, behielt ihn dabei fest im Blick. Durch das Erwähnen seiner Geschöpfe hatte er zumindest soweit seine Aufmerksamkeit, dass der Rotschopf nicht weiter versuchte vor ihm zu flüchten sondern angespannt stehen blieb. Gellert blieb mit einem Lächeln dicht vor ihm stehen, versperrte ihm somit auch die letzte Fluchtmöglichkeit da der andere mit dem Rücken bereits an einem Bücherregal stand. „Es geht ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ich vermute, sie vermissen dich." Über Newts Gesicht huschte ein kurzer gequälter Ausdruck. Natürlich vermissten sie ihn. Vermutlich wussten sie gar nicht, was plötzlich los war. Der einzige Mensch, dem sie vertrauten war plötzlich nicht mehr da und stattdessen kümmerten sich Fremde um sie, die gar keine Ahnung hatten wie man mit ihnen umzugehen hatte. Wenn sich überhaupt jemand um sie kümmerte… „Ich habe dich ebenfalls vermisst." drang plötzlich Percivals Stimme an sein Ohr. Newt hielt den Atem an und schloss unwillkürlich die Augen als er die ihm so vertraute, warme Hand an seiner Wange spürte. Er konnte die Wärme spüren, die vom Körper des anderen ausging. Nur ein wenig müsste er sich nach vorne lehnen, dann würde er den anderen spüren können. Er würde sich komplett fallen lassen können in die starken Arme, die ihn bisher immer und jederzeit aufgefangen hatten. Er könnte sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter vergraben, sich einen Moment verstecken vor all dem Leid und der Zerstörung, die er die letzten Monate mit angesehen hatte. Und Percival würde ihn festhalten, ihm süße Worte ins Ohr flüstern während ihn der dezente Geruch seines teuren Rasierwassers und der einzigartige Duft umgäbe, der so typisch Percival war. Aber es wäre falsch und doch nur eine trügerische Illusion… „Was willst du von mir…?" flüsterte Newt schließlich mit fast gebrochener Stimme. Die Hand an seiner Wange wich nicht. Stattdessen spürte er wie der ältere Zauberer langsam, fast zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über seine Wange bis zu seinen Lippen strich. „Ich möchte dir die Chance geben hier sicher und zufrieden zu leben. Mit deinen Geschöpfen, wenn es das ist, was du möchtest." Newt öffnete langsam wieder die Augen, suchte unsicher den Blickkontakt mit dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer. Er mochte vielleicht in vielerlei Hinsicht gutgläubig und manchmal auch naiv sein, aber dumm war er definitiv nicht. Wenn Gellert Grindelwald ihm etwas derartiges anbot, dann sicher nicht aus Herzensgüte und umsonst. „Und was… willst du im Gegenzug?" fragte er zögerlich nach. Als sich auf Gellerts Lippen ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln legte, schauderte der rothaarige Zauberer und bereute schon fast seine Frage. „Nichts von Bedeutung. Für den Anfang, dass du dich möglichst ruhig verhältst und ansonsten… deine Gesellschaft. Wie ich bereits sagte, ich habe dich vermisst." Newt hingegen zog die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen. Gesellschaft wollte er? Er konnte sich ansatzweise vorstellen, welche Art der Gesellschaft ihm da vorschwebte. „Du willst mich also als Spielzeug? Ist das Foltern und Töten von Muggeln bereits zu langweilig geworden?" Gellert musste bei der gezischten Frage des Jüngeren leise lachen und zog seine Hand zurück, wobei Newt beschämt feststellen musste, dass er sie sich augenblicklich zurück an seiner Wange wünschte.  
„Wenn du es so sehen möchtest." antwortete Gellert recht unbeeindruckt, ließ den jungen Zauberer jedoch nicht zu Wort kommen bevor er fortfuhr. „Oder du siehst es einfach als eine freundliche Geste von jemandem, der dir wohlgesonnen ist. Nun…". Damit löste er sich nun ganz von Newt und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Möchtest du deine Geschöpfe sehen oder nicht?" Was sollte Newt darauf schon antworten…? Fast augenblicklich senkte er den Blick, starrte stattdessen auf Grindelwalds schwarze, polierte Schuhe, die einen starken Kontrast zu seinen eigenen, abgenutzten, braunen Stiefeln bildeten. Er hatte kaum eine andere Wahl als zuzustimmen, was auch immer Grindelwald im Gegenzug als Bezahlung für sein ‚Wohlwollen' im Sinn hatte. Newt trug die Verantwortung für seine Geschöpfe und ohne ihn wären sie den Zauberern schutzlos ausgeliefert. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er mit einem leisen „Ja…" antwortete. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Newt folgte dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer schweigend in etwas Abstand aus dem Raum und durch die Gänge. Den vielen Zauberern nach zu urteilen, die ihnen in Uniformen mit Grindelwalds Emblem entgegen kamen, waren sie hier offenbar in einer Art Hauptquartier. Das Gebäude selbst war mehrstöckig und glich von der Größe her schon fast einem kleinen Palast.  
  
Der Rotschopf vermied so gut wie möglich den Blickkontakt mit allen Agenten, an denen sie vorübergingen. Dennoch konnte er beobachten wie sie ‚Percival‘ zunickten oder sich gar kurz ehrerbietend im Vorbeigehen verneigten. Offenbar war seine zweite Identität unter seinen Anhängern durchaus bekannt. Newt fragte sich erneut, wie er es in den letzten Jahren nicht einmal ansatzweise hatte bemerken können, dass Percival in Wirklichkeit Gellert Grindelwald war. Offenbar machte Liebe nicht nur blind, sondern auch dumm.  
Oder lag das gar nicht an der Liebe…?  
  
Vielleicht lag es auch an ihm selbst. Vielleicht war er selbst einfach so unglaublich dumm gewesen, ohne irgendein Zutun…  
  
Newt wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als der ältere Zauberer plötzlich stehen blieb und er fast in diesen hineinlief. Sie waren offenbar in den unterirdischen Ebenen und standen nun vor einer großen mit Eisen beschlagenen Tür. Kurz wurde Newt flau im Magen. Das erinnerte ihn hier doch mehr an den Eingang zu einem Verlies. War es das was er nun vorfinden würde? Seine wunderbaren, sanftmütigen Geschöpfe wie Monster in einem dunklen Verlies angekettet…?  
  
Gellert machte eine Handbewegung und man hörte wie sich das schwere verbaute Schloss in Bewegung setzte um die Türe zu entriegeln. Der Dauer dieses Prozesses nach zu urteilen war die Türe offenbar mit nicht gerade wenigen Schließ- und Sicherheitsmechanismen ausgestattet. Typisch Percival eben… Wenn er etwas sicherte, dann richtig. Newt machte sich mit pochendem Herzen auf die schlimmsten Szenarien gefasst als er hinter dem anderen durch die Türe trat. Doch auf das, was ihn dort erwartete, hätte ihn nichts vorbereiten können.  
  
Sie standen auf einer Art Empore und unter ihnen erstreckte sich ein riesiger Raum mit verschiedenen Gehegen, welche ähnlich angeordnet waren wie die in seinem Koffer. Die Gehege waren ebenso durch die magischen Trennwände abgegrenzt, welche den Raum für die Tiere magisch erweiterten und für die richtige Umgebung und das nötige Klima sorgten. Nur schienen es nicht seine alten, provisorischen Trennwände zu sein. Sie waren größer und offenbar auch mit größerer Sorgfalt verzaubert, sodass sie den jeweiligen Geschöpfen sogar mehr Platz und Auslauf boten als zuvor. Wer auch immer dies angelegt hatte, hatte sich definitiv Gedanken gemacht. Immer noch völlig überrumpelt stand Newt am Geländer und starrte mit großen Augen hinunter auf seine Geschöpfe. Gellert hingegen stand schräg hinter ihm, beobachtete jede Regung des Jüngeren ganz genau.   
„Möchtest du nicht hinunter? Oder reicht dir der kurze Blick bereits?“ fragte er mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln. Von den Worten aus seiner Starre gerissen, schaute Newt immer noch etwas überfordert zu seinem ehemaligen Freund auf. „D-doch…“ brachte er schließlich etwas verunsichert heraus. Der ältere Zauberer deutete nur zu der Treppe die hinunter zu den Gehegen führte. „Bitte.“ Nach kurzem Zögern setzte sich Newt allerdings auch in Bewegung, ließ sich dazu nicht zwei mal bitten.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten stieg der rothaarige Zauberer die Treppen hinunter und verschaffte sich erst mal einen groben Überblick. Lange brauchte er dazu nicht, da die Gehege tatsächlich ähnlich wie in seinem Koffer angelegt waren. Offenbar hatte jemand den Aufbau dort als Orientierung genommen und höchstwahrscheinlich war es Grindelwald selbst gewesen. Schließlich war ‚Percival‘ ein gutes Jahr mit Newt auf Reisen in die verschiedensten Länder gewesen um ihn bei seinen Expeditionen zu begleiten. Auch wenn der ältere Zauberer nie derart verrückt nach den magischen Geschöpfen gewesen war, so hatte er Newt zuliebe doch eine Menge über die Pflege und Eigenarten der Geschöpfe gelernt und ihm beim Versorgen der Tierwesen geholfen. Zumindest dachte Newt, dass das damals der Grund gewesen wäre. Was er wirklich damit bezweckt hatte oder ob ihm dieses Wissen für irgendetwas anderes zu Gute kam, wusste Newt nicht. Doch gerade gab es wichtigeres über das er sich Gedanken machen musste. Er müsste die ganzen Gehege und den Zustand seiner Lieblinge überprüfen und vor allem, ob auch wirklich alle da waren!  
  
Gellert stand indessen am Rande der Empore und steckte sich gerade eine Zigarette an. Seine Arme hatte er locker auf dem Geländer abgestützt und beobachtete mit ruhigen Augen wie der junge Zauberer unten aufgeregt zwischen den Gehegen hin und her lief, seine geliebten ‚Freunde‘ je nach Spezies mehr oder weniger überschwänglich begrüßte. Newt hatte sich wirklich kein bisschen verändert. Wollte man dem Rotschopf eine Freude machen, so waren freundliche Gesten gegenüber seinen Geschöpfen immer die beste Wahl um seine Augen zum Leuchten zu bringen und ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln zu entlocken. Bis heute konnte Gellert die Faszination des Jüngeren für magische Tierwesen nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Für ihn waren es vor allem Tiere, von denen er ein paar wenige als bedingt nützlich einstufen würde. Doch die Unberechenbarkeit dieser Wesen machten sie vor allem eines – unzuverlässig und nutzlos für seine Pläne und Ziele. Natürlich würde Newt hier vehement widersprechen und eine seiner endlosen Reden darüber schwingen, dass seine Lieblinge ganz wunderbare, erstaunliche und missverstandene Wesen seien, die absolut ungefährlich waren. Gellert atmete mit einem schmunzelnd den Rauch aus, während er an die ewigen Diskussionen darüber mit dem jüngeren Zauberer zurückdachte. Er war in dieser Sache einfach weitaus realistischer und rationaler als Newt. Viele dieser Geschöpfe waren schlichtweg gefährlich und die vielen Narben, die Newt unter seiner Kleidung verbarg, waren ein Beweis dafür, der nicht zu leugnen war. Außer natürlich man hieß Newt Scamander. Denn laut diesem war keine einzige dieser Verletzungen die Schuld seiner Geschöpfe gewesen, nein, er hatte immer ein dutzend Erklärungen parat darüber, was er selbst falsch gemacht hatte um eine solche Reaktion zu provozieren. Von all den Wesen, die sich dort unten tummelten, war Newt Scamander in Gellerts Augen das einzige Geschöpf, das die Bezeichnung ‚erstaunlich und faszinierend‘ verdient hatte.  
  
Er drückte gerade seine Zigarette aus, als der rothaarige Zauberer wieder die Treppe hinauf kam und in etwas Abstand zu ihm zögerlich stehen blieb. Auf die Frage, ob denn soweit alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit war, druckste Newt allerdings etwas herum. Gellert schaute ihn nur abwartend an und schließlich rückte er auch mit der Sprache heraus. Die Graphörner bräuchten größere Felsen um sich dahinter zurück ziehen zu können, der Nundu benötigte dringend fetteres Fleisch und das Gehege der Bowtruckles hatte mindestens 5% weniger Luftfeuchtigkeit als nötig.  
  
„Ich werde es so weitergeben.“ , kommentierte Gellert die verhaltenen Anmerkungen des Jüngeren. „Es sei denn, du möchtest dich lieber selbst täglich um die Wesen kümmern.“ Bei diesen Worten schaute Newt überrascht auf und die großen, blauen Augen erinnerten Gellert fast ein wenig an die skurrilen Mondkälber unten im Gehege. „I-ich… Das wäre möglich?“ brachte der Jüngere immer noch ungläubig heraus.   
„Natürlich… Solange du dich an die Regeln hältst.“  
  
Denn leider waren Regeln etwas, was man Newt definitiv auferlegen musste, da ein gesunder Menschenverstand bei dem Jüngeren im Bezug auf seine Tierwesen offenbar nicht vorhanden war. „Du wirst hier nur unter Begleitung Zeit verbringen und die Gehege bleiben magisch versiegelt.“   
Kurz legte sich fast ein enttäuschter Blick auf Newts Züge. Offenbar gingen ihm bereits einige Szenarien durch den Kopf, die ein Öffnen der Gehege seiner Meinung nach sicher nötig machen würden. Nach einem strengen Blick des Schwarzhaarigen, senkte Newt aber schnell den Blick und nickte eifrig. Doch ganz zufrieden war Gellert damit nicht. Er überbrückte die paar Meter zu dem jüngeren Zauberer und hob sein Kinn an, sodass dieser ihn anschauen musste. „Sorgst du für eine einzige Verfehlung oder einen Aufruhr, wird die Halle hier in weniger als einer Stunde leer sein.“, warnte er mit ruhiger, kühler Stimme.  
  
„Du weißt selbst gut genug, wie wertvoll einige dieser Geschöpfe sind und das es kein Problem wäre sie sofort an einen interessierten Händler zu veräußern.“ Newt schluckte auf diese Drohung schwer, stimmte dann aber nochmals mit einem „Verstanden…“ zu. Er würde sich an die Regeln halten und das Wohlergehen seiner Geschöpfe auf keinen Fall aufs Spiel setzen.  
  
Von der Türe war ein leises Räuspern zu hören. Ein Bote stand in der Türe und salutierte sofort bevor er berichtete, dass er eine Nachricht für ihn hätte.  
Gellert schaute noch einmal kurz zu Newt, ließ dann aber auch sein Kinn wieder los bevor er sich an einen seiner Männer wandte, der schweigend in der Ecke der Empore stand und abwartete. „Jackson! Zeigen Sie Mr. Scamander die Vorräte für die Tierwesen und nehmen Sie die Änderungen auf, die er Ihnen aufgibt. Mr. Scamander wird in Zukunft die Versorgung der Tierwesen koordinieren.“ Der angesprochene Zauberer verbeugte sich augenblicklich mit einem „Ja, Sir!“,  bevor er Newt aufforderte ihm wieder hinunter zu folgen zu der Vorratskammer. Gellert schaute dem rothaarigen Zauberer noch einen Moment hinterher, bevor er sich dem immer noch wartenden Boten an der Türe zuwandte. Offenbar konnte er nicht einmal für eine halbe Stunde der Arbeit entfliehen…


	3. Kapitel 3

Es war mittlerweile ein paar Tage her, seit Newt das erste mal von Grindelwald in die Kerker zu seinen Geschöpfen geführt worden war. Das Versprechen hatte dieser eingehalten und so kümmerte sich der Rotschopf täglich selbst um seine Geschöpfe. Dabei standen ihm drei von Grindelwalds Männern zur Verfügung, die ihm halfen und seine Änderungen für die Gehege sowie die nötigen Besorgungen umsetzten. In der Hinsicht hatte Newt also definitiv eine Sorge weniger. Auch mit Gellert hatte er sich die letzten Tage relativ gut verstanden, soweit man das beurteilen konnte. Sie hatten sich relativ wenig gesehen, doch der ältere Zauberer versuchte wenigstens einmal am Tag bei Newt vorbei zu schauen, meist zum Abendessen und immer in der Gestalt von Percival Graves. Der rothaarige Zauberer hatte seitdem nicht mehr nachgefragt, was Gellert nun eigentlich von ihm wollte. Natürlich beschäftigte ihn diese Frage in jeder freien Minute und doch zögerte er es hinaus, wollte es irgendwo gar nicht wissen, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Moment irgendwann kommen würde.  
So saßen die beiden also auch heute Abend gemeinsam auf der Couch und aßen zu Abend. Der kleine Tisch vor ihnen war mit allerlei Leckereien gedeckt, die sich problemlos und entspannt auf der Couch essen ließen. Gellert saß in etwas Abstand zu dem Kleineren, mit überschlagenen Beinen, wobei er einen Arm über der Couchlehne liegen hatte und in der anderen Hand ein Weinglas hielt. Mit einem entspannten Lächeln folgte er scheinbar interessiert den Ausführungen von Newt über die Fortschritte der Gehege und darüber, dass sein Grindelohweibchen endlich gelaicht hatte und es sicher bald gesunden Nachwuchs gäbe. Er erinnerte ihn fast ein wenig an ein kleines Kind am Tag der Bescherung, das mit großen, funkelnden Augen seine Geschenke auspackte. Wenn es nach Gellert ging, dann könnte der rothaarige Zauberer genauso gut von den Kriechmustern seiner Flubberwürmer erzählen. Für ihn war es alles einerlei und sowieso nicht interessant. Allerdings betrachtete er Newt gerne wenn er so leidenschaftlich beim Reden aufblühte. Solange er dabei Newts strahlendes und fast unschuldiges Lächeln betrachten könnte, war ihm der Inhalt ziemlich egal. Themen zu lauschen, die ihn nicht wirklich interessierten, war er schließlich nach einem Jahr auf Reisen mit dem Magizoologen mehr als gewohnt. Als dieser gerade kurz von seinem gefüllten Croissant abbiss, streckte Gellert jedoch die Hand aus um ihm ein wenig der Schokolade vom Mundwinkel zu streichen.  
Dabei unterbrach Newt einen Moment seine Rede, schaute etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht zu dem anderen auf. Etwas betreten senkte Newt den Blick und räusperte sich kurz. „Ich… rede zu viel glaube ich…“ bemerkte er verlegen seinen Redefluss, der jetzt fast ununterbrochen eine halbe Stunde angedauert hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer lachte nur leise daraufhin und trank einen Schluck seines Rotweins. „Das hat dich bisher auch nie davon abgehalten.“  
Newt hingegen schaute verlegen auf seine Hände bevor er darauf antwortete. „Bisher dachte ich auch, dass es dich eventuell interessiert, was ich zu sagen habe.“ Kaum hatte der Rotschopf dies ausgesprochen, hätte er sich bereits selbst ohrfeigen können.  
Wie klang das bitte…? War das nicht genau der Auftakt zu einem unangenehmen Thema, das er hatte vermeiden wollen?  
Gellert hingegen betrachtete ihn einen Moment schweigend. Was ging dem anderen denn da schon wieder seltsames durch den hübschen Kopf?  
„Das hat es auch. Und es interessiert mich immer noch, was du zu sagen hast.“, antwortete er schließlich betont ruhig.  
Doch Newt schien nicht so als hätte er vor allzu bald nochmal etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn ihn anzusehen. Auf Grindelwalds Gesicht legte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln, während er sich vorbeugte und noch einmal das Kinn des Jüngeren umfasste und anhob.  
„Obwohl ich auch nichts dagegen habe, wenn du schweigst… Oder ich dich zum Schweigen bringe.“, raunte er dem anderen dunkel zu, während er ihm tief in die hellblauen Augen schaute.  
Newt schluckte schwer und spürte wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg als er in die dunklen Augen von ‚Percival‘ starrte. Und wieder fühlte er sich wie zurück versetzt vor einem Jahr, als noch alles in Ordnung schien. Als Percival und er ein Paar waren und die größte Sorge darin bestand, wie sie den mal wieder entflohenen Niffler am schnellsten einfingen, oder wie sie die ganzen illegalen Kreaturen am besten über diverse Landesgrenzen schmuggelten. Wie sehr wünschte sich Newt, die Zeit zurück drehen zu können und diese unbeschwerten Zeiten noch einmal mit dem anderen Zauberer genießen zu können. Doch viel weiter kam Newt nicht mit seinen Gedanken, denn genau da beugte sich der schwarzhaarige Zauberer zu ihm herunter, überbrückte das letzte Stück zwischen ihnen. Für Newt war es als würde die Zeit für einen Moment stillstehen. Alle Sorgen und all die schmerzhaften Gedanken waren für einen Moment wie aus seinem Kopf gefegt als er die warmen Lippen auf seinen spürte. Fast augenblicklich schloss der Rotschopf die Augen und genoss einfach nur diesen einen Moment, in dem nichts außer die beiden zählte. Dadurch ermutigt, legte Gellert seine Arme nun auch um die schmale Taille des Jüngeren, zog ihn kurzerhand eng an sich, sodass dieser halb auf seinem Schoß zum Sitzen kam. Newt war nicht der einzige, der die Nähe zu seinem Ex-Liebhaber vermisst hatte und so strich Gellert sehnsüchtig und fast ungeduldig über die Seiten des Jüngeren hinauf zu seinem Rücken, wollte gerade nichts mehr als dessen warmen Körper unter sich begraben und für sich beanspruchen.  
In Newt regte sich ein riesiger Wirrwarr an Gefühlen. Er legte zögerlich seine Hände auf die breiten Schultern des anderen, spürte die Hitze unter dem dünnen Stoff und schmeckte den herben Rotwein auf den weichen Lippen. Ihm entwich ein leises Seufzen als er seine Lippen öffnete um dem anderen bereitwillig Einlass zu gewähren. Fast automatisch fuhren seine Finger zum Kragen des Schwarzhaarigen um die Krawatte zu lösen. Er wollte gerade nichts mehr als die warme Haut seines Liebhabers zu spüren, nach all den Monaten der Ungewissheit und der Entbehrung. Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte er sich, als hätte man ihm plötzlich einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst.  
Sein Ex-Liebhaber, der aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund für Monate verschollen gewesen war…  
Newt versteifte sich unter den Berührungen von Gellert und drehte schließlich den Kopf zur Seite. Mit abgewandtem Blick brachte er seine Hände zwischen sich und Gellert um den anderen zögerlich von sich zu schieben. Irritiert hielt der schwarzhaarige Zauberer inne und schaute mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu dem Kleineren hinunter, der jedoch seinem Blick weiter auswich. „Was ist los?“ flüsterte er schließlich fast sanft.  
Die so zärtlich gestellte Frage war allerdings der letzte Tropfen für Newt. Zitternd krallte er seine Hände in das Hemd des Älteren und dann brach es einfach aus ihm heraus.  
„Warum tust du das? Sag mir einfach verdammt nochmal, was du von mir willst. ohne diese unnötigen Manipulationsversuche oder mich mit meinen Geschöpfen zu erpressen! Willst du mich einfach nur quälen, um deinen Spass zu haben?!“  
In den Augen des Rotschopfs bildeten sich langsam Tränen als er den Blick doch hob und Gellert mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Schmerz anfunkelte.  
„Ich habe dir nie etwas getan oder?! Habe ich es dann nicht wenigstens verdient von dir nicht wie ein Spielzeug behandelt zu werden?! Das ist nicht fair nach allem!“  
Gellert starrte den Kleineren überrascht an und hielt ihn immer noch locker im Arm, während diesem dicke Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.  
„Sag mir einfach was du willst!“ , rief Newt nun fast verzweifelt aus, konnte den ganzen Schmerz darüber, dass sein Liebhaber ihn nur benutzt hatte und dies offenbar immer noch versuchte, nicht mehr für sich behalten.  
Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille im Raum, die nur von Newts schweren Atemzügen durchbrochen wurde. Gellert betrachtete den Rotschopf gelassen, scheinbar völlig ungerührt von dessen Ausbruch bevor er schließlich das Wort ergriff. „Ich brauche dich weder erpressen, noch manipulieren, Newt.“, begann er in einem unheimlich ruhigen Tonfall.  
„Wenn ich etwas von dir will, dann kann ich mir dies ohne Probleme nehmen. Dazu müsste ich mir nicht den Stress mit deinen Viechern geben und dich derart angenehm hier unterbringen. Und Spielzeug? Wo behandle ich dich bitte schlecht oder ‚quäle‘ dich? Habe ich nicht dafür gesorgt, dass es dir und deinen Geschöpfen hier an nichts fehlt? Oder wünschst du dir vielleicht einfach schlecht von mir behandelt zu werden?“  
Gellerts Stimme wurde gegen Ende immer kühler. Aber Newt weigerte sich, sich von dem schwarzhaarigen einschüchtern zu lassen.  
„Wenn du mich nicht quälen willst, was soll dann dieser ständige Aufzug als Percival Graves?!“, fauchte der Rotschopf nun aufgebracht. Denn das war es im Endeffekt, was ihn am meisten irritierte und schmerzte bei der ganzen Sache. Würde tatsächlich Gellert Grindelwald vor ihm sitzen, wäre das alles vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm. Aber die ganze Zeit vor Augen zu haben, was er verloren hatte… Es war als würde ihm der andere ein ganzes Beil immer und immer wieder ins Herz rammen.  
Grindelwald hingegen zog nur unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wirklich? Das wollte er ihm vorwerfen?  
„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass dir diese Gestalt angenehmer und vertrauter wäre. Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich dieses Aussehen ablege?“ fragte er ruhig nach. Wenn es das war, was er wollte, dann brauchte er es nur zu sagen. Doch Newt zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Ja, es tat verdammt weh und er wollte sich nicht weiter dieser Illusion hingeben. Percival gab es nicht mehr und er wusste es. Aber hatte er es auch wirklich akzeptiert? Könnte er es akzeptieren, wenn sich Percival vor seinen Augen in den gefürchteten Dunklen Zauberer verwandelte oder würde es ihm das Herz noch mehr zerreißen? Und die wichtigste Frage war: Wollte er das wirklich…? Newt wusste die Antwort darauf selbst und senkte vor Scham darüber den Kopf und schloss die Augen.  
„Nein…“, flüsterte er schließlich unter Tränen und konnte ein kleines Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Gellerts Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weicher und er zog den aufgelösten Zauberer wieder eng an sich, legte seine Arme um ihn und strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken.  
„Es hat sich nichts geändert, Newt. Ich schätze dich immer noch genau so sehr wie früher und ich habe dich wirklich vermisst. Ich bin nicht anders als damals.“ , flüsterte er ihm beruhigend ins Ohr bevor er einen kleinen Kuss auf seinen Schopf setzte. Doch Newt schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er seine zitternden Hände fester in das Hemd des anderen krallte. „Dasselbe…?“ hauchte er ungläubig. „Wo bist du derselbe?! Percival Graves war ein Auror, der dafür kämpfte Leute wie dich hinter Gitter zu bringen und die Welt besser und sicherer zu machen! Du tötest Menschen für das ‚Größere Wohl‘! Zauberer, Muggel, Männer, Frauen, selbst Kinder! Wie kannst du das ohne schlechtes Gewissen tun…?!“  
Die Stimme des Rothaarigen überschlug sich förmlich gegen Ende vor Fassungslosigkeit darüber, dass der andere tatsächlich behauptete es hätte sich nichts geändert.  
Nun packte Gellert den Jüngeren allerdings fest an den Schultern und schob ihn ein Stück von sich. Auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck genauso ausdruckslos und ruhig wie zuvor schien, so tobte in seinen Augen doch ein unheilvoller Sturm während er Newt streng ansah. „Ich tue das nicht aus Spaß, sondern weil es getan werden muss.“, begann er mit betont ruhiger Stimme, wobei er jedes Wort eiskalt und deutlich betonte. „Hatte ich dir nicht damals bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht der strahlende Ritter bin für den du mich hältst? Und hattest du mir nicht versichert, dass die ‚schlechten‘ Dinge, die ich als Auror tue um die Welt zu verbessern nichts daran ändern. wie du zu mir stehst…? Was ist aus dieser Überzeugung geworden, Newt?“  
Auf sein Gesicht legte sich ein spöttisches Schmunzeln, welches seine Augen allerdings nicht erreichte. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst. Ich gehe sogar davon aus, dass du dazu nicht fähig bist. Unsere politischen Einstellungen müssen nicht übereinstimmen und soweit ich weiß, habe ich dich auch nicht darum gebeten, aktiv gegen deine moralischen Prinzipien zu handeln. Sollte dir mein Wohlwollen also so zuwider sein und du dich unbedingt gegen mich stellen wollen, dann sag es und ich behandle dich wie jeden anderen meiner politischen Gegner.“ Newt hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu weinen, schaute mit großen, feuchten Augen hinauf zu dem Älteren, der ihn immer noch an den Schultern festhielt. Als es jedoch so schien als wäre keine allzu baldige Antwort von Newt zu erwarten, ließ Gellert ihn schließlich los und stand auf. Er exte kurzerhand sein Weinglas, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte. Als er die Türe öffnete, schaute er allerdings noch einmal kurz über seine Schulter. „Solltest du die Privilegien, die ich dir hier gewähre allerdings behalten wollen, dann reiß dich gefälligst zusammen.“ Damit trat er schließlich aus dem Raum und schloss hinter sich die Türe; ließ einen aufgewühlten Newt zurück, der sich nun noch unsicherer über seine Gefühle war als zuvor.


	4. Kapitel 4

Newt hatte die ganze Nacht wachgelegen und war doch nicht schlauer als zuvor. Percival aka Grindelwald hatte ihn gestern einfach so in seiner Verwirrung sitzen lassen und der Rotschopf hatte ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Das an sich war jedoch nichts ungewöhnliches, schließlich war es gerade mal Nachmittag und vor dem Abend bekam er den anderen eh kaum zu Gesicht. Also verbrachte Newt den Mittag mit seinen Geschöpfen. Nach der täglichen Grundversorgung hatte er sich in das Gehege des Nifflers zurück gezogen und saß nun im Schneidersitz im weichen Gras vor dessen Bau. Die Sonne des magisch erweiterten Geheges schien angenehm warm auf ihn herunter und brachte das viele Gold am Eingang des Baus zum leuchten. Das kleine, maulwurfartige Wesen hatte sich vor Newt bequem gemacht und sortierte gerade eifrig einen Haufen Edelsteine nach Farbe, während der Zauberer seinen Gedanken nachhing.  
Eigentlich hatte Newt ja nicht ein mal vorgehabt dieses Thema anzuschneiden. Wozu auch? Er war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass er Grindelwald von seinen Überzeugungen abbringen konnte. Hatte er selbst nicht immer gesagt, dass der dunkle Zauberer ein absoluter Fanatiker ohne einen Funken Menschlichkeit sei?  
An dieser Überzeugung hatte sich auch nichts geändert und doch fiel es Newt schwierig, dies mit dem Bild von Percival in Einklang zu bringen. Würde er es endlich als einen großen Betrug und eine Farce abhaken können, wäre es vielleicht einfacher für ihn. Das Problem dabei war jedoch, dass es sich immer noch so echt anfühlte. Wann immer er dem anderen Zauberer gegenüber stand und in seine Augen sah, hatte er das Gefühl es sei tatsächlich Percival Graves. Natürlich waren da Momente wie gestern, in denen sich Grindelwald deutlich von seinem Ex-Liebhaber unterschied. Ihn schauderte immer noch wenn er an die Kälte in den all zu bekannten, dunklen Augen dachte. Doch war dies wirklich so ungewöhnlich für Percival Graves?  
Newt hatte diesen Blick an ihm bereits gesehen, schließlich hatte der ältere Zauberer ihn oft genug genutzt um seine Untergebenen beim MACUSA zurecht zu weisen. Percival war immer schon eine sehr beherrschte und reservierte Authoritätsperson gewesen. Aber eben nie gegenüber Newt - oder zumindest nicht mehr seit sie sich näher gekommen waren.  
Diese Seite nun wieder an ihm zu sehen und zu spüren, schmerzte ihn und er wünschte sich einfach nur sich mit dem Anderen wieder vertragen zu können. Gleichzeitig schalte er sich selbst für diese kindische und heuchlerische Denkweise. Er wollte sich mit Gellert Grindelwald 'vertragen'. weil er seinen Ex-Liebhaber und ihr harmonisches Miteinander vermisste. Wie sollte der Rotschopf das bitte anstellen?  
Es würde schließlich bedeuten, all die Gräueltaten und verklärten Ansichten des anderen zu akzeptieren und gutzuheißen. Und wenn nicht das, dann es zumindest stillschweigend hinzunehmen. Beides erschien ihm unmöglich und doch..., würde ihm auf Dauer etwas anderes übrig bleiben? Hatte Grindelwald nicht insofern recht, als dass Newt gerade tatsächlich auf dessen Wohlwollen angewiesen war? Welche Möglichkeit blieb ihm außer sich zu fügen?  
Natürlich könnte er sich dem anderen widersetzen, sich sogar gegen ihn auflehnen oder gar versuchen zu entkommen. Ginge es dabei nur um ihn selbst, dann wäre der rothaarige Zauberer vielleicht sogar lebensmüde genug um es einfach zu probieren. Aber die Drohung bezüglich seiner Geschöpfe schwebte immer noch wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm. Er würde es nicht schaffen das Wohl seiner Geschöpfe aufs Spiel zu setzen nur, um ein moralisches Zeichen zu setzen. Sein eigenes Leben konnte er gefährden, aber seine Geschöpfe waren unschuldig an all dem Leid, was die Menschen mal wieder über sich selbst und die Welt brachten.  
  
Newt seufzte schwer und ließ den Kopf hängen. Etwas glänzendes schob sich plötzlich in sein Blickfeld und brachte den Rotschopf dazu blinzelnd aufzuschauen. Vor ihm saß der Niffler und hielt ihm eine mit Rubinen verzierte Brosche entgegen. Offenbar hatte das kleine Tierwesen ihn die letzten Minuten beobachtet und war sich der niedergeschlagenen Stimmung des Zauberers mehr als bewusst. Auf Newts Gesicht legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln, während er seine Hand ausstreckte und dem Niffler leicht den Kopf tätschelte. „Alles gut.“, versicherte er dem schnabeltierähnlichen Wesen und schob dessen Pfote weg; wollte dieses großzügige Geschenk nicht annehmen, auch wenn es ihn zutiefst rührte. Wenn ein Niffler jemandem etwas derart wertvolles nur zur Aufheiterung schenkte, dann war das schließlich eine unsagbare Ehre. Und dennoch konnte und wollte Newt es nicht annehmen. Würde er dies seinem Tierwesen wegnehmen, dann fühlte er sich verpflichtet, zumindest tatsächlich diese trüben Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Und das konnte er gerade einfach nicht in dieser ausweglosen Situation.  
Der Niffler schaute derweil irritiert von seiner Brosche zu Newt und dann wieder zu seiner Brosche, konnte offenbar nicht ganz verstehen weshalb der rothaarige Zauberer sein Geschenk ablehnte. Mit hängenden Schultern packte das kleine Wesen die Brosche wieder in seinen Beutel und betrachtete sein Gegenüber eine Weile schweigend. Dann hellten sich jedoch die Gesichtszüge des Geschöpfes auf und es sprang eilig zurück in seinen Bau. Man sah ein paar Goldstücke, Kronkorken und diverse Edelsteine heraus fliegen während er tief in seinen Schätzen wühlte und offenbar etwas bestimmtes suchte. Schließlich war ein glückliches Fiepen zu hören und der Niffler kam erneut heraus gesprungen, blieb fröhlich vor Newt stehen und hielt ihm schließlich mit stolz geschwollener Brust etwas silbriges entgegen. Der Rotschopf brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren was der Niffler ihm da entgegenstreckte, staunte dann aber nicht schlecht. Zögerlich griff er nach der silbernen Gürtelschnalle und strich vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern darüber. Es war Percivals Gürtelschnalle und eigentlich sollte Newt nicht überrascht sein, dass der Niffler sie immer noch besaß. Wann warf ein Niffler schon jemals etwas seiner Schätze weg? Kurz huschte tatsächlich ein Schmunzeln über sein Gesicht als er daran zurückdachte, wie der Niffler in den Besitz der Schnalle gekommen war.  
  
-Rückblende-  
  
Newt wusste nicht, was genau ihn letztendlich dazu bewogen hatte, Graves tatsächlich mit in seinen Koffer zu nehmen, um ihm seine Geschöpfe zu zeigen. Besonders, da sie beide recht gut angetrunken waren, von ihrem Abstecher in der Zaubererkneipe in New York. Oder war es gerade deswegen? Sie waren heute erst von ihrer 2-wöchigen Reise nach Arizona zurück gekehrt und der schwarzhaarige Zauberer hatte ihn überraschenderweise noch auf ein Abendessen und anschließend ein paar Drinks eingeladen. Newt war mehr als überrascht gewesen bezüglich dieser Einladung, war er doch überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Graves mehr als froh war, ihn endlich los zu sein. Schließlich war es keine freiwillige Reise gewesen, sondern ein Befehl von Präsidentin Picquery höchstpersönlich. Frank, der Donnervogel, hatte den Weg leider nicht alleine zurück nach Arizona gefunden und war zu Newt zurückgekehrt. Schließlich hatte die Präsidentin zugestimmt, dass Newt ihn persönlich nach Arizona bringen durfte, bevor er wieder zurück nach England reiste. Mit dem kleinen Haken, dass Percival Graves ihn dabei begleiten würde und das Geschöpf in einem Hochsicherheitsbehältnis transportiert wurde, welches Apparieren unmöglich machte. Dementsprechend waren sie gute zwei Wochen auf Muggelart gemeinsam durch die Pampa gereist. Newt wäre Graves also nicht böse gewesen, hätte sich dieser direkt aus dem Staub gemacht nachdem sie wieder in New York waren. Doch offenbar hatte es dieser gar nicht so eilig, wie erwartet. Während sie tranken, hatten sie sich ausgiebig über die Kreaturen von Newt unterhalten. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da hatte die Euphorie über das Interesse von Graves gesiegt und Newt zugestimmt ihm seine Kreaturen zu zeigen.  
  
Und so liefen sie gerade durch die Gehege seines Koffers; Graves deutlich sicherer auf den Beinen als Newt, welcher bereits ein wenig torkelte. Der Rotschopf war völlig vertieft in seinen Reden über all die Geschöpfe, die sich teilweise in den Gehegen befanden, teilweise  frei über die Wege und durch die Luft bewegten. Als sie an einem Hügel mit einem Bau vorbei kamen, aus welchem goldenes Licht drang, war jedoch plötzlich ein aufgeregtes Fiepen zu hören. Kurz darauf kam auch schon der Niffler mit allerlei Gold- und Perlenketten behangen herausgeschossen und sprang in Newts Arme.  
"Uff...!"  
Dieser stolperte nach hinten und landete, dank des Alkohols, gleich mal auf dem Allerwertesten, während sich der Niffler an ihn schmiegte.  
"Autsch... Ja, ich hab dich auch vermisst..." , meinte Newt lachend und tätschelte sanft den Kopf des kleinen Wesens.  
Manchmal machte das quirlige Wesen selbst Picket in Sachen Anhänglichkeit Konkurrenz. Von außen betrachtet mochten einige denken, dass sich Newt und der Niffler nicht all zu gut verstanden. Schließlich verbrachte der Rotschopf einen großen Teil seiner Zeit damit, das freche, diebische Wesen wieder einzufangen und wegen seiner Beutezüge zurechtzuweisen. Doch im Endeffekt war das schnabeltierähnliche Wesen eines der Geschöpfe, das Newt bereits am längsten begleitete und zu dem er eine der engsten Beziehungen überhaupt pflegte.  
Nachdem sich der Niffler etwas beruhigt hatte, bemerkte dieser allerdings auch den ungewohnten Besuch und bekam gerade zu riesige Augen. Graves hingegen starrte gelassen und doch streng zurück auf das kleine Wesen. Schließlich hatte er in den letzten zwei Wochen mehr als genügend unangenehme Bekanntschaften mit dieser Pelzratte gemacht. Dennoch schien der Niffler aus irgendeinem Grund einen Narren an ihm gefressen zu haben, und so sprang dieser einen Moment später bereits fiepend auf ihn zu. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer griff bereits vorsichtshalber nach seinem Zauberstab, hielt jedoch inne als das kleine Tier vor ihm stehen blieb und aufgeregt begann auf ihn zu zeigen -  oder besser gesagt, auf seine silberne Gürtelschnalle.  
Graves zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wenn du es wagst, hänge ich mir deine Griffel ins Büro.“, warnte er dunkel.  
Doch zum Glück des Nifflers schaltete sich nun auch Newt wieder ein und begann mit dem kleinen Tierchen zu schimpfen. Er hielt dem magischen Geschöpf doch tatsächlich einen Vortrag darüber, dass man nichts klauen, sondern freundlich bitten sollte, wenn man etwas haben wollte... Graves wollte bereits einen zynischen Kommentar dazu abgeben, doch da wandte sich der Niffler bereits wieder zu ihm. Nach einem Moment stellte sich das Tierchen auf die Zehenspitzen, zeigte erneut auf die Schnalle und streckte schließlich zögerlich die Hände in einer Geste aus, welche wohl als 'bittend' zu verstehen war. Doch der Auror schaute nur unbeeindruckt zu Newt, der immer noch am Boden saß.  
„Können wir nun weiter?“  
Dem Rotschopf tat der Niffler gerade fast schon leid. Da fragte er tatsächlich einmal nett nach und bekam es dennoch nicht. Aber das musste das kleine Tierchen nun mal lernen. Newt wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da sprang das Tierchen jedoch wieder vor Graves auf und ab und bedeutete ihm mit aufgeregten Gesten zu warten.  
Was würde das denn nun werden?  
Einen Moment kramte der Niffler in seinem Beutel, streckte ihm schließlich einen funkelnden Kronkorken entgegen und zeigte erneut auf die Schnalle.  
Das konnte doch nicht sein... Versucht der Niffler gerade wirklich mit Graves zu handeln?!  
Newt klappte tatsächlich einen Moment die Kinnlade herunter, während Graves nur unbeeindruckt den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Er... will mit Ihnen handeln!“ kommentierte der Rotschopf schließlich fassungslos, setzte sich dann jedoch auf und starrte zu Graves auf. „Er hat noch nie mit mir gehandelt! Wissen sie eigentlich was für eine Ehre das ist?? Niffler verteidigen normalerweise ihre Schätze mit ihrem Leben und das Konzept von Handel liegt gar nicht in ihrer Natur!“  
Der Rotschopf schaute gespannt zu, wie der völlig verunsicherte Niffler erneut in seinen Beutel griff. Kurz darauf zog er ein paar Goldmünzen heraus, streckte diese zusammen mit dem Kronkorken erneut dem Auror entgegen.  
Dieser war jedoch nicht wirklich überzeugt.  
„Ich soll meine Gürtelschnalle gegen einen Kronkorken und zwei Goldmünzen tauschen. Ist das Ihr ernst?“ fragte er mehr rhetorisch nach auf Grund dieses absurden Vorschlags. Doch Newt schaute ihn nun fast flehend an. „Würden Sie...? Ich habe solange versucht, ihm dieses Verhalten beizubringen! Das wäre ein Durchbruch, wenn er Ihnen tatsächlich die Münzen dafür gibt! Mit mir hat er das nie probiert! Wenn Sie ihn jetzt nicht positiv bestärken, dann war meine ganze Arbeit umsonst!“  
Eine Weile wanderte Graves Blick zwischen Newt und dem Niffler hin und her. War das sein Ernst? Er sollte seinen Gürtel hergeben, und das für ein paar lächerliche Münzen?  
Er öffnete den Mund um eine patzige, genervte Antwort zu geben, schloss ihn dann aber unverrichteter Dinge. So wie er Newt einschätzte, würde er ihm das ewig nachtragen, wenn er dieses Vieh unglücklich machen würde...  
"Dafür habe ich etwas gut bei Ihnen....", murrte er, seufzte dann aber ergeben und öffnete die Schnalle, zog den Gürtel aus seiner Hose. "Na los, gib mir schon die Münzen..."  
Mit griesgrämiger Miene hockte er sich hin hielt eine Hand auf und ein Stück dahinter hatte er den Gürtel in die Hand.  
Newt grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und beobachtete ganz genau was der Niffler nun tun würde. Dessen Augen wurden immer größe,qr als Graves sich schließlich runterbeugte und ihm die funkelnde Schnalle hinhielt. Er wollte gerade danach greifen, da zog Graves allerdings den Gürtel weg und streckte ihm weiter auffordernd die Hand hin. Der Niffler schaute etwas nervös nochmals auf seine Goldstücke und legte sie dann zögerlich eines nach dem anderen in Graves geöffnete Hand. Als dieser dann den Gürtel losließ, schnappte sich das kleine Wesen diesen auch sofort und rannte glücklich fiepend ein paar mal im Kreis. Als er wieder anhielt, band er sich den Gürtel mit der Schnalle wie ein Stirnband ein paar mal um den Kopf und begann stolz damit zu posieren. Newt freute sich derweil fast genau so sehr wie der Niffler und lobte ihn wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade den ersten Schritt getan hatte.  
Graves richtete sich derweil wieder auf, zählte das Gold in seiner Hand und steckte es weg. Sein Blick fiel auf den Niffler, der voller Stolz mit seinem Gürtel spielte.  
Wunderbar... Hätte er das gewusst, hätte er heute einen billigen Gürtel angelegt. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Newt, der sich nicht weniger als das kleine Wesen freute. Eine Weile schaute er dem Schauspiel zu, dann unterbrach er die beiden rüde. "Was ist nun mit den anderen Tierwesen?"  
  
-Gegenwart-  
Newt seufzte leise bei den Erinnerungen an damals. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und wollte dem Niffler die Schnalle wieder zurückgeben, doch dieser schob seine Hände weg und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.  
„Ich darf die behalten...?“, fragte der Rotschopf ungläubig nach.  
Es war schließlich damals der absolute Lieblingsschatz des Nifflers gewesen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie das kleine Tierchen wochenlang mit dem Gürtel um den Kopf herumgerannt war und diesen stolz jedem gezeigt hatte.  
Der Niffler nickte auf die Frage nur begeistert.  
„Dankeschön...“ , murmelte Newt schließlich mit dem ersten ehrlichen, warmen Lächeln an diesem Tag. Das kleine, magische Wesen schien damit offenbar mehr als zufrieden und hüpfte noch ein paar mal glücklich im Kreis bevor es sich wieder daran machte seine restlichen Schätze zu sortieren.  
Der rothaarige Zauberer betrachtete indessen weiter die wertvolle Gürtelschnalle in seiner Hand, die einst Percival gehört hatte. Vielleicht sollte er doch noch ein mal mit ihm reden. Er würde sich so oder so fügen müssen, solange er hier war. War es da so verwerflich wenn er zumindest versuchen würde, in der Zeit mit Grindelwald auszukommen...?  
Leise seufzend steckte er die Schnalle in seine Tasche und erhob sich vom Boden. Es wurde Zeit, sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer zu machen.


	5. Kapitel 5

Newt wusste nicht wie sie letztendlich in diese Situation geraten waren. Eigentlich wollte er sich mit Grindelwald aussprechen und doch lehnte er nun mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, während der schwarzhaarige Zauberer ihm mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss den Atem raubte.   
Seine Hände waren zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes gegen die Wand gepinnt und er spürte wie sich der ihm vertraute, muskulöse Körper des anderen eng an ihn presste. Er hätte den Kopf wegdrehen, sich aus dem eisernen Griff befreien oder zumindest widersprechen sollen, doch sein Körper fühlte sich wie gelähmt und das einzige, was seinen Lippen entwich, war ein atemloses Keuchen. Gellert hingegen nutzte diese Chance, nahm den süßen Mund des anderen vollständig in Beschlag. Wäre Newt die Ungeduld in den Bemühungen des anderen bisher noch nicht aufgefallen, so sprach die harte Beule in dessen Schritt, die feste gegen seine Hüften presste, für sich. Doch so gerne der Rotschopf es auch verneint hätte, auch er spürte die Hitze in sich aufsteigen und das aufgeregte Flattern in seinem Bauch, welche durch die Nähe zu dem anderen ausgelöst wurden. Zögerlich drückte er sich dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer entgegen, welcher daraufhin kurz den Kuss löste.   
Auf Gellerts Gesicht legte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln als er dem jüngeren Mann tief in die hellblauen Augen schaute. Dieser war von dem Kuss bereits außer Atem und stand wie gebannt, schwer keuchend an die Wand gelehnt, starrte mit tiefroten Wangen und geschwollenen, feuchten Lippen zu Gellert hinauf. Wieder einmal fragte sich der ältere Zauberer, wie es möglich war so unschuldig und gleichzeitig so verführerisch unanständig auszusehen. Noch faszinierender war für ihn jedoch, wie wenig sich Newt seiner Wirkung auf ihn bewusst schien. Fast zärtlich strich er mit einer Hand über die Wange des Rotschopfs, fuhr mit dem Daumen über die weichen, rosigen Lippen bevor er seinen Weg weiter sein Kinn hinab über seinen Hals fortsetzte. Als er am Kragen des weißen Hemds ankam, strich er langsam mit dem Zeigefinger die Knopfleiste hinab. Wie von selbst begannen sich die Knöpfe an Newts Hemd zu öffnen und legten die helle, von Narben gekennzeichnete Brust darunter frei.   
Newt verspannte sich einen Moment etwas, hatte mittlerweile seine wieder freien Hände in die Anzugsweste seines Gegenübers gekrallt und traute sich kaum zu atmen. Gellerts Blick verweilte indessen einige Sekunden auf der frei gelegten Haut des Jüngeren bevor er wieder aufblickte und sich erneut vorbeugte um die Lippen seines Liebhabers einzufangen. Doch im Gegensatz zu zuvor hielt er den Kuss recht sanft und unschuldig, wanderte stattdessen mit seinen Lippen an Newts Kinn hinab zu seinem Hals während er mit seiner Hand tiefer über den flachen Bauch des anderen streichelte. Dieser keuchte leise auf als er die feuchten Küsse an seinem Hals spürte, streckte sich sofort den sanften Berührungen entgegen und legte eine Hand in den Nacken des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers. Percivals typischer Duft, gepaart mit dem teuren Rasierwasser hüllte ihn ein und schien ihn völlig zu benebeln während er sein Gesicht seufzend gegen den Kopf des anderen schmiegte. Als der Rotschopf dann noch spürte wie sich ein Knie auffordernd zwischen seine Beine schob und gegen seinen Schritt rieb, konnte er ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr verhindern. „Percival...“ wimmerte er fast bittend woraufhin dieser begann die Hose des Rotschopfs zu öffnen und sich nah an das Ohr des Kleineren beugte. „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst...“ raunte er Newt dunkel zu und setzte ein paar kleine Küsse hinter dessen Ohr. „Deine weiche Haut, deinen Duft, dein süßes Stöhnen nach mehr, wenn du unter mir liegst.“ Als er geendet hatte, fuhr er schließlich mit der Hand in die Hose des Jüngeren und begann sein halbsteifes Glied sanft zu massieren.   
Newt legte keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken. Mit zittrigen Knien bewegte er seine Hüften der fordernden Hand so gut wie möglich entgegen, krallte sich dabei an Percival als sei dieser sein Rettungsanker. Als der ältere Zauberer mit seinem Daumen auch noch über den kleinen Schlitz an der Eichel strich und somit die ersten Lusttropfen dadurch verteilte, biss sich Newt wimmernd auf die Lippen. Fast schrie er frustriert auf, wurde jedoch von einem erneuten sehnsüchtigen Kuss daran gehindert.   
Bei Merlin, wie sehr hatte er Percival vermisst. Viel zu lange war es her, dass sie das letzte mal gemeinsam das Bett geteilt hatten und Newt erwiderte den Kuss, als wäre er ein Ertrinkender und sein Gegenüber der so lebensnotwendige Sauerstoff, der ihn retten konnte. Ein Schauer nach dem andere rann ihm den Rücken hinunter und so langsam hatte er das Gefühl diese direkten Berührungen nicht mehr lange aushalten zu können.   
Auch Percival spürte das aufgeregte Zucken des Glieds in seiner Hand und die ungeduldigen, ruckartigen Bewegungen von Newts Hüfte. Doch er hatte nicht vor den Rotschopf jetzt bereits und auf diese Weise kommen zu lassen. Somit zog er seine Hand wieder zurück und löste den Kuss, schaute einen Moment fasziniert in die hellblauen, benebelten Augen vor sich.   
Kurz darauf hatte Newt bereits Percivals Finger vor seinen Lippen, die noch feucht von seinen eigenen Lusttropfen glänzten.   
„Mund auf.“ drang schließlich die Stimme seines Liebhabers an sein Ohr und Newts Wangen färbten sich tiefrot bei dieser sehr direkten und doch so beiläufig formulierten Aufforderung. Zögerlich kam der Rotschopf der Aufforderung nach, öffnete seine Lippen und begann sanft an den Fingerspitzen zu saugen. Percival beobachtete genau wie die Zunge des Jüngeren seine Finger einen nach dem anderen umspielte und schließlich auch seine Handfläche mit Enthusiasmus entlang leckte, sodass seine Hand bereits bald feucht von Newts Bemühungen war.   
„Das genügt.“   
Newt sah noch kurz das Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht seines Liebhabers, dann wurde er bereits gepackt und grob herumgedreht, sodass er sich mit dem Gesicht an der Wand wiederfand. Wie immer ließ sich Percival nicht unnötig aufhalten und so fiel die Hose des Rotschopfs bereits einen Moment später zu Boden. Einen Moment betrachtete er noch den hübschen, festen Hintern vor sich und streichelte fast anerkennend über die Pobacken. Als Newt jedoch die feuchten Finger des anderen zwischen seinen Pobacken spürte, die fast neckend über seinen Eingang strichen, konnte er ein leises Wimmern nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, wollte es nicht mehr erwarten, sondern Percival endlich wieder in sich spüren, sich mit ihm verbunden fühlen und von ihm in Besitz genommen werden. Als nach schier endlos scheinenden Sekunden endlich ein Finger in ihn drang, schnappte der Rotschopf leise nach Luft. Er spürte wie sein Glied bereits in vorfreudiger Erwartung auf das was noch folgen würde zuckte und spreizte automatisch etwas weiter die Beine.   
Langsam schob sich Percivals Finger tief in ihn und Newt biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe während er ein leises „Mehr…“ keuchte. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer lachte daraufhin nur leise dicht an seinem Ohr.   
„So ungeduldig…?“   
Newt bekam eine neue Gänsehaut bei der dunkel geraunten Frage des anderen und wollte bereits antworten. Doch Percival schien nicht wirklich Wert auf eine Antwort zu legen, denn schon drängte sich ein zweiter Finger in Newt und brachte diesen zu einem leisen Stöhnen.   
Langsam strich der Ältere mit seiner freien Hand den Nacken des anderen hinab über seinen Rücken und begann ihn schließlich mit seinen Fingern mit langsamen aber intensiven Bewegungen vorzubereiten. Newt bewegte seine Hüften den Fingern zögerlich entgegen, fühlte sich dabei wie benebelt. Doch als Percival seine Finger in ihm etwas anwinkelte und gegen einen ganz bestimmten Punkt stieß, stöhnte der Rotschopf genießend auf.   
Newt war schon immer sehr empfindlich in der Hinsicht gewesen, genau wie Percival schon immer äußerst talentiert mit seinen Fingern oder seiner Zunge oder… anderen Dingen gewesen war. Dementsprechend schmolz Newt auch dieses mal förmlich dahin unter den Berührungen des anderen.   
„Bitte…!“ wimmerte er schließlich und drängte sich ihm auffordernd weiter entgegen. Es war nicht unbedingt selten, dass Newt während dem Sex begann zu betteln. Allerdings dauerte dies für gewöhnlich etwas länger und brauchte mehr als zwei Finger in ihm. Dementsprechend stahl sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf Percivals Lippen.   
„Was möchtest du?“ fragte er fast unschuldig, hielt dabei seine Finger einen Moment völlig still und beobachtete wie Newt wimmernd versuchte mit seinen Hüften den Fingern entgegen zu stoßen.   
„Dich…!“   
Doch der schwarzhaarige Zauberer dachte gar nicht daran es ihm so leicht zu machen.   
„Wie heißt das Zauberwort…?“ hakte er amüsiert nach, stieß zur Untermalung kurz neckend gegen den Punkt der Newt schier verrückt werden ließ.   
„Bitte...! Jetzt…!“ bettelte dieser schließlich in einem Tonfall, der das Pochen in Percivals Glied noch verstärkte und ihn die bisherige Zurückhaltung über Bord werfen ließ.   
Dementsprechend öffnete er mit einer schnellen Bewegung seine eigene Hose, befreite sein längst steifes Glied und zog seine Finger aus dem Jüngeren zurück. Er packte Newts Pobacken mit beiden Händen, spreizte sie und drückte dann bereits sein Glied dagegen. Neckend rieb er sich gegen die bereits erwartungsvoll zuckenden Muskeln vor sich, während Newt sich stöhnend weiter vorbeugte und seinen Hintern etwas höher reckte.   
Bei diesem einladenden Ausblick, hielt sich Percival nun auch nicht mehr zurück. Newt wimmerte leise als er spürte wie die Spitze langsam in ihn eindrang. Er spürte den leichten Schmerz, der ihn erneut daran erinnerte, dass ihr letztes mal viel zu lange her war. Und doch versetzte ihn das Gefühl wie er langsam, stetig geweitet wurde fast in eine Art Euphorie. Zittrig suchte der Rotschopf an der kühlen Wand nach Halt, schrie dann aber erstickt auf als Percival sich plötzlich mit einem harten Stoß ganz in ihm versenkte.   
Einen Moment wusste er nicht wie ihm geschah und durch das überwältigende Gefühl ihn endlich komplett in sich zu spüren, knickten ihm tatsächlich einen Moment die Beine weg. Vermutlich wäre er zu Boden gesunken, doch Percival hielt ihn eisern an den Hüften fest, drängt ihn mit dem Oberkörper nun ganz an die Wand, sodass Newt gefangen war zwischen der kalten Steinmauer und dem warmen Körper dicht hinter ihm.   
Einen Moment zog der Rotschopf scharf die Luft ein als sein heißes, zuckendes Glied gegen den kalten Stein vor sich gepresst wurde und Percival eine Reihe heißer, feuchter Küsse in seinem Nacken verteilte.   
„So eng…“ vernahm er wie durch einen Nebel das genießende Stöhnen an seinem Ohr und dann versank die Welt bereits in einen berauschenden Mix der verschiedensten Gefühle als Percival begann sich in ihm zu bewegen. Er konnte das heiße, pochende Glied seines Liebhabers tief in sich spüren wie es ihn komplett ausfüllte und fast war dieser Gedanke allein bereits genug für Newt um zu kommen. Doch als der schwarzhaarige nach ein paar Stößen auch noch den Winkel abänderte, war jeder Gedanke wie weggeblasen. Er spürte nur noch Percival, der mit kurzen harten Stößen immer und immer wieder gegen diesen süßen Punkt tief in ihm stieß und ihn somit in ungeahnte Höhen trieb.   
Als die Stöße jedoch intensiver und härter wurden, nahm er nur noch Funken und Blitze hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen wahr und konnte sein eigenes Stöhnen nicht mehr von dem von Percival auseinanderhalten. Wie durch einen Nebelschleier spürte er den harten Griff an seinen Hüften, der sicher einige blaue Flecken hinterlassen würde und doch versuchte er seinem Liebhaber so gut wie möglich in dieser Position entgegen zu kommen.   
Es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte Newt jedoch wie ein Schaudern durch Percivals Körper ging und nach einem letzten tiefen Stoß eine allzu bekannte Hitze tief in ihn schoss. Der Orgasmus seines Liebhabers war für ihn genug um ihn schließlich auch über die Klippe zu befördern und mit einem erstickten Schrei selbst zu kommen. Er zuckte heftig und hing völlig fertig in Percivals Armen, während dieser noch ein paar letzte male in ihn stieß. Newt spürte den heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und den wild pochenden Herzschlag des anderen hinter sich und für diesen einen Moment schien einfach alles perfekt.  
  
Und dann wachte Newt auf, fand sich alleine in seinem Bett wieder und blinzelte irritiert an die Decke seines von der Morgensonne hell erleuchteten Zimmers. Sein Atem ging immer noch etwas unruhig und er spürte die noch warme, klebrige Nässe in seinem Schritt. „Oh Merlin…“ Seufzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Es war nichts weiter als ein feuchter Traum gewesen.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Newt aufwachte, spürte er sofort die warme, klebrige Nässe in seiner Pyjamahose, die von seinem feuchten Traum übrig geblieben war. Kurz schaute Newt an sich herunter bevor er seufzend das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. „Oh Merlin...“ Er hatte tatsächlich einen feuchten Traum gehabt, was an sich ja gar nicht tragisch wäre. Allerdings hatte dieser Traum von niemand anderem als Percival Graves oder besser gesagt Gellert Grindelwald gehandelt. Und das war etwas, wovon Newt gerade eher weniger träumen wollte, beschäftigte es ihn doch schließlich schon fast die komplette Zeit, die er wach war. Aber das an sich war doch eine gute Begründung. Ihm ging einfach die aktuelle Situation mit Gellert nahe und das dieser gestern nicht mehr bei ihm aufgetaucht war um die Meinungsverschiedenheit von neulich zu klären, spielte da sicher auch mit rein. Es war ganz normal und hatte rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass er seinen Ex-Liebhaber eventuell vermisste...   
Doch nun waren erst mal andere Dinge wichtig. Newt hatte die Fütterung seiner Kreaturen selbst übernommen und somit musste er sich beeilen, wenn er vorher noch duschen und etwas frühstücken wollte.   
„Wir hatten wohl angenehme Träume?“   
Die all zu bekannte Stimme ließ den Rotschopf mit einem mal erstarren. Langsam wandte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah 'Percival' auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett sitzen. Auf dem Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers lag ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln während er mit überschlagenen Beinen dasaß und den Rotschopf genau betrachtete. Newt stieg augenblicklich die Röte ins Gesicht während er schnell die Decke etwas über sich zog. Als er gerade etwas erwidern wollte, fiel ihm jedoch Gellerts Zauberstab auf, den dieser spielerisch durch seine Finger gleiten ließ. Mit einem mal kam Newt ein beunruhigender Verdacht.   
„Hast du meine Träume beeinflusst??“ fragte er fast etwas panisch nach ohne nachzudenken.   
„Ich?“ fragte Gellert in übertrieben unschuldigem Tonfall nach während er seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte. „War dein Traum etwa so 'außergewöhnlich', dass du ihn nur meiner Kreativität zutraust?“ Bei dem amüsierten Schmunzeln auf Gellerts Gesicht färbten sich Newts Wangen glatt eine Nuance tiefer. Völlig verunsichert und darauf bedacht das Thema schnellstmöglich zu wechseln, räusperte sich Newt kurz.   
„Was... machst du hier überhaupt...?“  
Ein paar Sekunden schwieg der ältere Zauberer, genoss gerade einfach einen Moment das Bild vor sich wie Newt mit zerzausten Locken und tiefroten Wangen vor ihm im Bett saß. Dann legte sich allerdings ein mildes Lächeln auf seine Züge. „Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir zusammen frühstücken.“ Dabei deutete er zu dem bereits eingedeckten Frühstückstisch hinüber. „Allerdings schienst du so angenehme Träume zu haben, dass ich dich ungern wecken wollte.“ Erneut war da dieses amüsierte Schmunzeln und Newt wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken vor Scham. Doch bevor der Rotschopf etwas erwidern konnte – was er vermutlich gerade eh nicht geschafft hätte – erhob sich Gellert.   
„Na los, geh dich frisch machen und dann setz dich. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Morgen Zeit.“   
Das ließ sich Newt nicht zwei mal sagen und krabbelte schnell aus dem Bett um dann fast schon in das angrenzende Badezimmer zu flüchten.  
Als Newt das Badezimmer frisch geduscht und angezogen verließ, saß Gellert bereits an dem gedeckten Frühstückstisch und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Etwas zögerlich setzte sich der Rotschopf dazu, wich dem Blick des anderen vorerst aus. Ihr letztes gemeinsames Essen hatte schließlich nicht gerade erfreulich geendet und Newt war alles andere als auf einen neuen Streit erpicht. Gellert betrachtete sein Gegenüber einige Sekunden schweigend mit ruhigen Augen, schien zu warten ob der Jüngere wohl irgendetwas zu sagen hatte oder sich zumindest traute aufzublicken oder mit dem Essen zu beginnen. Als nichts dergleichen geschah, ergriff er schließlich doch das Wort.  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
Newt wusste einen Moment nicht was er auf diese einfache Frage antworten sollte, kam sie ihm doch mehr als skurril vor in ihrer aktuellen Situation. Dennoch schien Gellert auf eine Antwort zu warten und der Rotschopf wusste, dass es um die Geduld des Ex-Aurors diesbezüglich nicht gerade gut bestellt war. „Gut...“ antwortete er schließlich bevor er vorsichtig den Blick hob. „Und dir?“  
Bei dieser Gegenfrage stahl sich ein kleines Schmunzeln auf das Gesicht des anderen. „Sehr gut.“ Ob dies ein Kommentar bezüglich Newts Aussage oder eine Antwort auf seine Gegenfrage war, ließ er geflissentlich offen. Einige Momente schwieg Newt, beobachtete gedankenverloren wie Gellert sich Essen auf seinen Teller tat. „Bist du sauer...?“ fragte er schließlich aber doch zögerlich.  
Bei dieser Frage hielt der schwarzhaarige Zauberer inne und schaute doch wieder auf. „Nein.“ war seine ruhige, fast ausdruckslose Antwort. „Wirke ich denn sauer?“   
Automatisch senkte Newt den Blick wieder auf seinen noch leeren Teller, spielte unter dem Tisch nervös mit seinen Fingern. „Du hast neulich sauer gewirkt... Und du warst gestern nicht hier, da dachte ich...“ begann er fast etwas kleinlaut seinen Gedankengang zu erklären.  
Gellert hörte ihm ruhig zu, nahm die ganzen, typischen Anzeichen für Newts Nervosität natürlich sofort wahr. „Ich hatte gestern viel zu tun.“ erklärte er schließlich sein Wegbleiben am vorigen Abend. Doch der jüngere Zauberer schien nicht wirklich beruhigt oder zufrieden mit dieser Antwort. „Ich wäre allerdings lieber hier bei dir gewesen. Und offenbar hätte es sich auch gelohnt.“ Auf Gellerts Gesicht legte sich ein anzügliches Schmunzeln während Newt erneut errötete und doch lieber schnell das Thema wechselte.  
„Ich... neulich Abend, da habe ich... überreagiert glaube ich. Also ich wollte mich entschuldigen...“ begann er zögerlich ohne aufzublicken. Wenn es etwas gab worin Newt wirklich nicht gut war, dann waren das zwischenmenschliche Belange. Wären soziale Kompetenzen ein Unterrichtsfach gewesen, dann hätte er vermutlich einen völlig gerechtfertigten 'Troll' als Bewertung kassiert. Da half es auch nicht, dass Newt oft genug in Konflikte mit anderen Menschen kam und somit eigentlich genügend Übung haben sollte im sich vertragen oder Dinge wieder gutmachen. Er war für so etwas einfach nicht geschaffen. Ganz anders als Gellert. In der Rolle als 'Percival' schien Gellert zumindest immer gewusst zu haben, was man wann am besten sagte und wie man mit Menschen am besten umging. Ob er alles, was er sagte und tat auch tatsächlich so meinte, bezweifelte Newt stark. Aber er schien die Regeln der zwischenmenschlichen Kommunikation zumindest zu beherrschen und zu meistern, um das zu erreichen was er wollte. Egal in welcher Situation, der ältere Zauberer schien einfach immer zu wissen, wie es sich zu verhalten galt. Er konnte charmant, diplomatisch oder autoritär sein und alle schienen ihn dafür zu bewundern und sich von ihm angezogen zu fühlen. So ungern Newt es auch zugab, aber Gellert Grindelwald wusste, wie man Menschen überzeugte und sie dazu brachte ihm gerne zu folgen.  
Während der Rotschopf in seinen Gedanken versunken war, betrachtete ihn der andere Zauberer ruhig und eingehend, schien ihn und sein Verhalten genau zu analysieren.   
„Es ist in Ordnung. Jetzt iss.“ forderte er den anderen schließlich auf und schenkte sich eine neue Tasse Kaffee und Newt einen Tee ein. Auch wenn sich nicht wirklich etwas am kühlen Ton Gellerts geändert hatte, so erkannte Newt dennoch, dass er offenbar deutlich milder gestimmt war als zuvor. Dementsprechend stahl sich auch ein minimales Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Jüngeren und er begann sich ebenfalls Frühstück aufzutun.  
  
Am Nachmittag war Newt wieder einmal mit der Pflege seiner Geschöpfe beschäftigt und beobachtete gerade wie die frisch gebackene Grindeloh-Mami ihren Jungen beibrachte einen Fisch zu zerlegen.  
Das gemeinsame Frühstück heute morgen war überraschend harmonisch verlaufen. Sie hatten entspannt miteinander gegessen und auch über das ein oder andere nebensächliche geredet, selbst ein paar kleine Scherze gemacht. Alles in allem war es sogar fast wie früher gewesen. Und das irritierte und erfreute Newt gleichermaßen. Für Newt war es unvorstellbar einfach so zu tun, als hätte sich nichts geändert und doch beschlich ihn langsam die Befürchtung, dass er nicht viele Alternativen im Moment hatte. War es nicht das, was Gellert ihm auch gesagt hatte? Er solle sich einfach ruhig verhalten und sein Wohlwollen genießen und dann wäre alles gut... Newt seufzte leise. Natürlich wäre nicht alles gut. Er würde niemals gutheißen können, was der andere tat und es weckte in ihm das Bedürfnis sich zu wehren, sich gegen Gellert aufzulehnen oder zumindest zu versuchen ihn davon abzubringen so viel Leid über die gesamte Welt zu bringen. Aber Newt wusste auch, dass dies eine mehr als naive Wunschvorstellung war. Er wäre gerne der Held, der sich opferte und alles zum Guten wandte, der diesen Krieg beendete und dafür sorgte, dass nicht noch mehr Unschuldige ihr Leben ließen. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er hatte nicht ein mal einen Zauberstab und Gellert würde niemals auf ihn hören. Das hatte dieser schließlich ganz klar betont. Er hatte nicht vor mit Newt seine politischen Ansichten und Ziele zu diskutieren, es war ihm sogar schlichtweg egal, dass sie dahingehend komplette Gegensätze waren. Er wollte einfach nur seine 'Gesellschaft' wie bisher. Newt konnte nichts gewinnen, wenn er sich gegen seinen Ex-Liebhaber auflehnte, er würde höchstens alles verlieren – seine Privilegien, seine Geschöpfe und vermutlich sogar sein Leben.  
Plötzlich gab es eine heftige Erschütterung und Newt hielt sich erschrocken am Geländer der Treppe fest. Im ersten Moment blickte er sich alarmiert um, doch die Erschütterung war definitiv nicht von hier oder einer seiner Geschöpfe gekommen. Nein, es schien fast, als wäre es von Ebenen gekommen, die sich unter ihm befanden. Immer noch irritiert ging der Rotschopf nun allerdings zu der Türe vor der die Wachen standen, die ihn immer hierher und zurück zu seinem Zimmer begleiteten. Nur waren diese gar nicht mehr da, als Newt die schweren Eisentüren öffnete. Verwundert streckte er den Kopf hinaus auf den Gang, hörte in etwas Entfernung aufgeregte Rufe und sah wie einige Soldaten die Treppen hastig hinunter in die unteren Ebenen liefen.  
Ohne groß weiter nachzudenken huschte Newt auf den Gang hinaus, schaute sich noch ein mal um bevor er den Soldaten einfach hinunter folgte.  
Er war kaum zwei Stockwerke hinunter gestiegen, da kamen ihm plötzlich aufgebrachte Wachen entgegen, die einen schwer verletzten Kameraden wegtrugen. Newt erhaschte zwar nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Verletzungen, doch es war genug um ihn geschockt innehalten zu lassen. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein...  
Einige Sekunden starrte er den davoneilenden Soldaten noch nach, doch dann nahm er die Beine in die Hand und lief eilig weiter hinunter. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erhärtete sich sein Verdacht als er lautes Kreischen und Fauchen am Ende des Ganges hörte. Dort standen zwei große, mit Eisen beschlagene Türen offen, die sehr dem Eingang zu den Gehegen seiner Geschöpfe glich. Langsam ging Newt auf die Türe zu, konnte die ungewöhnliche Hitze die von dort ausging bereits spüren, welche seine Vermutung nur erhärtete. Und dann sah er sie. Er stand einige Meter vor den großen Türen, hinter welchen sich riesige Gehege erstreckten, die durch höchste Sicherheitsmaßnahmen versiegelt waren. Darin befanden sich Geschöpfe einer Spezies, die man auf Grund ihrer Gefährlichkeit in dieselbe Kategorie wie Drachen, Dementoren und Basilisken einordnete – Chimären.   
Und nicht irgendwelche Chimären, nein, Newt erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass es sich um die Chimären handelte, die er damals mit Percival gezüchtet hatte. Mehr als ein Jahr hatten sie gemeinsam an diesem Projekt gearbeitet um die Theorie zu widerlegen, dass diese beeindruckenden Kreaturen nicht zähmbar waren. Am Ende hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft die selbst aufgezogenen Elterntiere einigermaßen zu trainieren und zu sozialisieren und sogar erfolgreich Jungtiere gezüchtet. Aber dann waren sie ihm entwicht, nur ein paar Wochen bevor 'Percival' verschwunden war. Newt hatte diesen Vorfall bisher nie miteinander in Verbindung gebracht. Doch jetzt wo er sah, dass Grindelwald offenbar einen ganzen Keller voll mit seinen Chimären hatte, war dies wohl kaum mehr abzustreiten.   
Newt war so überwältigt von dem Anblick, dass er Gellert erst bemerkte, als dieser aus dem Raum auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Kurz darauf wurde er bereits gepackt und grob gegen die nächste Wand gestoßen. Bevor Newt überhaupt reagieren konnte, pinnte ihn der andere bereits an die kalte Steinmauer.   
„Was tust du hier?!“ fauchte ihm Gellert aufgebracht entgegen. Seine Augen sprühten fast Funken vor Wut und seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm zerzaust und feucht halb im Gesicht. Auch wenn er keine Verbrennungen oder Verletzungen zu haben schien, so war seine Uniform doch leicht angesengt. Dies und die halbtote Wache vorhin sprachen mehr als dafür, dass es offenbar einen nicht besonders erfreulichen Zwischenfall mit den Chimären gegeben hatte.  
„Ich... es gab eine Erschütterung... und die Wache hatte Verletzungen von einer Chimäre...“ versuchte sich Newt schnell zu erklären. Doch offenbar war dies keine wirklich zufriedenstellende Antwort für Gellert, denn kurz darauf legte sich bereits eine Hand um seinen Hals. „Ich hatte dir klar und deutlich gesagt, dass du dich hier unter keinen Umständen allein ohne Wachen bewegen darfst! Denkst du wirklich, du könntest dir alles herausnehmen, nur weil ich dich bisher nicht getötet habe?!“   
Newts Augen weiteten sich vor Schock als die Hand um seinen Hals plötzlich fester zudrückte. Reflexartig griff er nach dem Arm seines Gegenübers und versuchte den bedrohlichen Griff an seinem Hals zu lockern. „Ich... ich wollte nur schauen...“ keuchte er, versuchte panisch ein paar Worte zu finden um die Situation möglichst schnell zu deeskalieren. Doch Gellert schien weit davon entfernt sich zu beruhigen. Eher wurde sein Blick noch zorniger und plötzlich bohrte sich die Spitze eines Zauberstabs in die Wange von Newt.   
„Du wolltest, du wolltest... Jedes mal tust du Dinge, die du nicht tun SOLLST! Irgendwann ist auch meine Geduld mit dir am Ende!“  
Newt versuchte indessen so flach wie möglich zu atmen, starrte dabei erschrocken auf den Zauberstab in seinem Gesicht. „P-percival...“ keuchte er schließlich halb panisch, halb bittend während er seine Finger in den Arm des anderen krallte.  
Doch diesen schien das kein bisschen zu stören. Stattdessen drückte er nur fester zu. „Falscher Name, Honey.“ zischte er dem Jüngeren nun eiskalt zu während er den Illusionszauber löste und vor Newts Augen seine eigentliche Gestalt annahm. „Du kennst keinen Percival. Also sag meinen Namen!“  
Gellerts Stimme war nur noch ein bedrohliches Knurren. „Sag ihn oder erstick dran!“  
Newt versuchte automatisch nach Luft zu schnappen, doch seine Lungen wollten sich einfach nicht mit Luft füllen. Ihm entwich ein kurzes klägliches Wimmern und als Gellert dann auch noch in seine eigene Gestalt wechselte, glaubte Newt wirklich, dass sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Panisch starrte er in die verschiedenfarbigen Augen über ihm während langsam seine Sicht verschwamm und sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten.   
Er würde ihn umbringen, dessen war sich Newt gerade mehr als sicher. Er hatte bereits öfters Wutausbrüche von 'Percival' miterlebt, aber sehr selten so extrem oder so, dass er tatsächlich um sein Leben fürchtete. Das war definitiv nicht das, was er als letztes in seinem Leben sehen wollte..!   
"G..ell... ert-!" brachte er schließlich mühsam krächzend mit dem letzten bisschen Luft hervor.  
Kurz darauf löste sich auch schon der Griff um seinen Hals, doch wirklich Zeit sich zu fangen hatte der Rotschopf nicht, da er nun am Kragen gepackt und zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Er konnte sich gerade noch abfangen und versuchte sich hustend aufzurichten, doch da kniete Gellert bereits über seiner Hüfte und pinnte ihn mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf den Boden. Erschrocken blickte Newt aus großen, feuchten Augen zu dem anderen auf.   
„Merk es dir!“ keifte dieser und umfasste das Kinn des Jüngeren grob während er sich dicht zu ihm hinunterbeugte, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. „Wieso will das einfach nicht in deinen Kopf, Honey? Percival existiert nicht! Oder muss ich dir erst mit diesem Äußeren neue Erlebnisse verschaffen damit es endlich hängen bleibt?“  
Newt blieb so still wie möglich liegen, versuchte derweil das aufkommende Zittern seines Körpers zu unterdrücken. „B-bitte...“ flüsterte er schließlich als letzten Versuch und schaute Gellert fast etwas flehend an. Bei diesem Wort wandelte sich der Ausdruck des blonden Zauberers jedoch in ein boshaftes Lächeln. „Oh, wenn du mich sogar darum bittest, dann soll es so sein.“   
Newt bemerkte erst da seinen Fehler und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Doch Gellert achtete schon gar nicht mehr auf ihn, zerrte ihn stattdessen hoch auf die Beine und zog ihn hinter sich den Gang entlang zurück zu dessen Zimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt stolperte in sein Zimmer als der andere ihn grob hinein stieß und hinter sich die Türe schloss. Vorsichtig drehte sich der Rotschopf zu Gellert um, doch dieser ignorierte ihn vorerst, legte stattdessen seinen Mantel achtlos auf einen Stuhl und ging hinüber zu einem der Schränke in welchem sich diverse Drinks und Gläser befanden.  
Newt behielt den blonden Zauberer indessen genau im Auge, spürte wie ihm sein Herz immer noch bis zum Hals schlug während das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper rauschte. Bis eben schien Gellert noch im Blutrausch zu sein und jetzt wirkte er schon fast wieder gefasst, schenkte sich ein Glas Whiskey ein und machte es sich dann scheinbar entspannt auf einem der Sessel bequem. Nur die verschiedenfarbigen Augen des Älteren deuteten auf die kalte Wut hin, die immer noch in ihm wütete während er Newt ruhig betrachtete.   
„Zieh dich aus.“  
In Newt zog sich alles zusammen als er die all zu bekannten drei Worte hörte. Es war nichts neues für ihn, ehrlich gesagt war es sogar fast eine Routine zwischen ihnen gewesen. Wenn Percival damals einen stressigen Tag gehabt oder wütend gewesen war, dann fielen jedes mal diese drei Worte. Es hatte Newt nie etwas ausgemacht, schließlich war es meist der Auftakt zu wirklich gutem Sex gewesen, wenn auch nicht gerade sanft. Und dazu schien es Percival jedes mal zu beruhigen und runterbringen, alles in allem also ein wirklich guter Deal für sie beide.  
Doch dieses mal war es etwas völlig anderes. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Newt sich momentan nicht mal Sex mit 'Percival' vorstellen konnte, so war die aktuelle Gestalt Gellerts in der Hinsicht dreifach unvorstellbar für ihn. Percival hatte er zumindest immer vertraut und Percival hatte niemals derart kalt und grausam gewirkt, wie es Gellert gerade tat.  
Und doch wusste Newt es besser als jetzt zu widersprechen, saß ihm der Schock über die Situation auf dem Gang doch immer noch in den Gliedern.  
Während Gellert also entspannt einen Schluck seines Whiskeys trank, senkte Newt den Blick und begann mit zitternden Fingern sein Hemd zu öffnen. Er konnte den Blick des anderen bei jeder seiner fahrigen Bewegungen auf sich spüren und zwang sich, sich so schnell wie möglich zu entkleiden um es einfach hinter sich zu haben. Als er schließlich nackt und beschämt vor dem anderen stand, herrschte einen Moment eine angespannte Stille, während Gellert ihn einfach nur ruhig betrachtete.   
„Komm her.“   
Nach kurzem Zögern setzte sich Newt langsam in Bewegung, überbrückte die paar wenigen Meter Abstand und kam schließlich direkt vor dem blonden Zauberer zu stehen. Er wusste, was jetzt von ihm erwartet würde und es trieb ihm langsam Tränen in die Augen. Einen Moment schloss er die Augen, versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und ließ sich schließlich wie früher auch langsam zwischen Gellerts Beinen auf die Knie senken. Fast automatisch legte er seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel des älteren Zauberers und strich zögerlich hinauf zu dessen Hosenbund um den Gürtel zu öffnen. Wenn dabei doch nur seine Hände nicht so zittern würden...  
Doch bevor er den Gürtel öffnen konnte, griff plötzlich eine Hand in seine Haare und zerrte seinen Kopf grob nach hinten. Erschrocken starrte Newt hinauf, konnte seinen Blick nicht von den verschiedenfarbigen Augen lösen, welche ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck betrachteten. Erst da bemerkte er, dass ihm bereits Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Er hielt die Luft an und rechnete bereits fest damit jeden Moment wieder bestraft zu werden, da er zu lange gebraucht hatte und sich so dumm anstellte. Was würde dieses mal folgen? Würde Gellert ihn erneut würgen oder schlagen oder ihn dieses mal einfach direkt umbringen?  
Doch da wurde der Rotschopf bereits grob an den Haaren hochgezogen, sodass er sich dicht vor dem Gesicht des anderen wiederfand.  
„Du bist einfach nur erbärmlich. Ich hätte dich gleich umbringen sollen wie alle anderen auch!“ Gellerts Stimme war ein wütendes Knurren und sein Blick eiskalt.  
„Das würdest du durchziehen, aber deinen Hintern in den dir zugewiesenen Räumen zu lassen klappt nicht?!“  
Newt wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte und schaute den anderen nur völlig überfordert an, während sich immer neue Tränen unaufhaltsam ihren Weg seine Wangen hinab bahnten. „Es... tut mir Leid...“ brachte er schließlich fast schon schluchzend heraus, verstand gerade einfach nicht wieso Gellert bereits wieder kurz vorm Ausrasten stand. Er hatte doch nur getan, was er von ihm verlangt hatte. Bevor er sich darüber hätte weiter Gedanken machen können, wurde er allerdings bereits auf die Beine gezogen und nackt an den Haaren hinüber ins Badezimmer gezerrt. Dort angekommen schnippte Gellert mit den Fingern woraufhin sich die große Wanne augenblicklich mit Wasser füllte. Im ersten Moment verstand Newt nicht, was das alles sollte. Doch als Gellert ihn einfach runter auf die Knie vor die Wanne drückte, riss er panisch die Augen auf.   
„B-bitte...“ flüsterte er noch ein mal.  
„Halt deinen Mund!“   
Newt hatte gerade noch Zeit seine Hände in den Badenwannenrand zu krallen und die Luft anzuhalten, da wurde sein Kopf bereits nach vorne unter das eiskalte Wasser gedrückt.   
Als er wieder hochgezogen wurde, schnappte er sofort nach Luft, brachte zitternd ein „Es tut mir Leid...!“ heraus. Doch anstatt einer Antwort wurde er erneut unter Wasser gedrückt. In Newt stieg langsam die Panik auf, dass er es dieses mal wirklich nicht überleben würde. Verzweifelt versuchte er mit den Armen um sich zu schlagen, doch Gellerts Griff blieb unerbittlich. Erst als Luftblasen aufstiegen, zerrte der ältere Zauberer ihn wieder an die Oberfläche.   
„Gellert...!“ schluchzte der Rotschopf nun aber verzweifelt und versuchte sich irgendwie an ihm fest zu krallen.  
Doch dieser schnaubte nur verachtend, zog seinen Kopf zurück und beugte sich nah zu ihm.  
„Das ist alles was du kannst, nicht? Betteln, um Verzeihung flehen und heulen.“ flüsterte er eiskalt in das Ohr des Jüngeren. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass auch meine Geduld Grenzen hat!“  
„Du sagtest, ich soll mich ausziehen...“ brachte Newt völlig aufgelöst hervor.  
„Ja, unter Tränen und zitternd hast du dich ausgezogen, als sei ich ein Monster, dass dich gleich vergewaltigt! Machst du für jeden die Beine breit wie eine erbärmliche Hure, sobald man dir droht?!“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drückte er ihn erneut unter Wasser.  
Doch dieses mal schaffte Newt es nicht rechtzeitig Luft zu holen und spürte bereits kurz darauf wie sich das Wasser seinen Weg in seine Lungen bahnte. Ironischerweise fühlte es sich fast so an als hätte er flüssiges Feuer eingeatmet statt eiskaltes Wasser, so sehr brannten seine Lungen. Doch bevor der Rotschopf das Bewusstsein hätte verlieren können, wurde er bereits wieder nach oben gezogen und spuckte hustend so gut wie möglich das Wasser aus. Newt war sich nicht sicher ob er ein weiteres mal aushalten konnte und war umso erleichterter als Gellert ihn schließlich nach hinten zog, sodass er völlig fertig gegen die Brust des anderen sackte.   
„Alles gebe ich dir hier, obwohl du es dir nicht verdient hast! Sicherheit für dich und deine Viecher, ein warmes Bett und Mahlzeiten, toleriere alle deine schwachsinnigen Macken und dein respektloses Verhalten mir gegenüber! Was habe ich bisher von dir dafür bekommen? Entspannte Gesellschaft nach einem harten Tag? Sex? Ein Dankeschön? Irgendetwas?“ Gellerts Stimme war nur noch ein Zischen an seinem Ohr während er ihn eisern festhielt.   
„Aber natürlich verdiene ich das nicht, denn ich bin Gellert Grindelwald und nicht Percival Graves!“ er spuckte den Namen fast aus.   
„In der Gestalt von Percival würdest du dich mir am liebsten an den Hals werfen und in dieser nässt du dich fast ein vor Angst! Du bist nichts als ein undankbares, heuchlerisches, oberflächliches Miststück!“   
Mit diesen Worten stieß Gellert ihn nach vorne, woraufhin Newt am Badewannenrand zusammensackte und versuchte irgendwie das aufgelöste Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.  
Einige Momente schaute Gellert noch schwer atmend vor Zorn hinab auf den zusammen gekrümmten Rotschopf.   
„Du widerst mich an.“  
Damit drehte er sich jedoch um und stapfte davon, ließ Newt einfach nackt und durchnässt auf dem kalten Boden liegen.


	8. Chapter 8

Rückblende  
  
Nachdem sich Newt und Percival von dem überglücklichen Niffler losgerissen hatten, der seine neu erworbene Gürtelschnalle eifrig in seinem Bau versteckte, führte sie der Rotschopf weiter durch seinen Koffer. Bald betraten sie einige Höhlen, in welchen sich die Gehege der düsteren Geschöpfe befanden, die Newt hier beherbergte. Unter anderem auch seine riesige, dreiköpfige Runespoor auf die der Magizoologe mehr als stolz war. Schließlich fand man nur sehr wenige Runespoor in dieser Größe, die sich noch nicht ihrem dritten Kopf entledigt hatten.   
Percival folgte dem Rotschopf und betrachtete mehr oder weniger interessiert, die verschiedenen Geschöpfe, während er mit einem Ohr seiner Begleitung lauschte. Newt schien dabei völlig in seinem Element zu sein, erklärte Percival alles was dieser wissen oder auch nicht wissen wollte und das obwohl er deutlich angetrunken war. Mehr als ein mal hatte der schwarzhaarige Auror Sorge, dass Newt über den felsigen Boden stolpern und sich das Genick brechen würde bevor er ihm das Geschöpf zeigen konnte, welches ihn eigentlich interessierte.   
Bald kamen sie jedoch zu einem separaten Gehege, welches einer felsigen Berglandschaft glich. Newt bedeutete Percival auf dem Weg zu warten während er ein paar mal kurz pfiff. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte man ein leises Knurren und dann streckte das Chimärenjunge bereits seinen kleinen Löwenkopf aus seinem Bau. Einen Moment beobachtete die Chimära die beiden skeptisch bevor sie schließlich ganz aus der Höhle kroch und sich erst mal schüttelte. Newt ging derweil in die Hocke, geschützt durch die magische Absperrung und lächelte die Kleine herzlich an. "Na, meine Süße...? Hast du gut geschlafen?" begann er mit ihr zu sprechen während die Chimära sich vor ihm hinsetzte und zu schnurren begann, dabei fast wie ein Hund den Skorpionstachel langsam hin und herschwenkte.  
Percival konnte indessen seinen eigenen Augen kaum glauben. Natürlich hatte Newt ihm bereits in der Bar von der Chimära erzählt, doch dieses überaus seltene und mächtige Wesen nun tatsächlich vor sich zu sehen, beeindruckte ihn zutiefst. Wer konnte schon sagen, er habe jemals eine Chimära aus dieser Nähe gesehen und diesen Vorfall auch noch unbeschadet überlebt? Während Newt mit dem Jungtier sprach, traute sich Percival nun auch etwas näher heran, wollte das kleine Geschöpf unbedingt genauer betrachten. „Wann ist es ausgewachsen?“ fragte er nun mit leuchtenden Augen interessiert nach.   
„In ca. 6 Monaten schätze ich. Sie wachsen sehr schnell und werden auch recht schnell selbständig.“ erklärte Newt mit einem sanften Lächeln. Als Percival etwas näher kam, fixierte ihn die Chimära allerdings augenblicklich und Newt streckte schnell einen Arm zur Seite aus um Graves davon abzuhalten noch näher ran zu gehen. "Nicht so nah." warnte er. Genau in diesem Moment richtete die Chimära bereits ihren Stachel auf und riss mit einem Brüllen ihr Maul auf. Ein für ein so kleines Jungtier verhältnismäßig großer Stoß magischer Flammen schoss ihnen entgegen und prallte mit einem Zischen an die magische Barriere vor ihnen.  
Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer blieb augenblicklich stehen und beobachtete begeistert das Schauspiel vor sich. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er die jetzt schon beeindruckende Kraft der Chimära erlebte. Wie das dann wohl erst in sechs Monaten wäre?   
"Beeindruckend...", murmelte er.  
Newt lächelte zufrieden bei Graves Kommentar.   
"Ja... sie ist wundervoll..." murmelte er mit fast liebevoller Stimme. Die Chimära schien nicht ganz so begeistert zu sein und lief nun lauernd an der magischen Barriere entlang. Newt stand nun aber auch auf und ging zu einem Behälter in denen einige gekühlte tote Hühner lagen. Er warf eines der Hühner durch die magische Barriere, woraufhin es gleich durch einen automatischen Zauber ein wenig in der Luft hin und her flog um die Aufmerksamkeit der Chimära auf sich zu lenken. "Sie fressen normalerweise nur lebende Beute. Momentan geht das noch so, aber vermutlich werde ich mir bald etwas anderes für sie besorgen müssen." Das junge Mischwesen fixierte derweil das vor ihr herumwirbelnde Huhn, umkreiste es kurz bevor es den Vogel mit einem gezielten Schwanzhieb aufspießte und 'erlegte'.  
"Dann eben lebende Hühner, wo ist das Problem?", murmelte Percival geistesabwesend. Er war völlig von dem Tierwesen vor sich gebannt. Nur schwer konnte er dem Drang widerstehen doch noch näher heran zu treten. "Was wollen Sie mit ihr machen? Also in sechs Monaten?"  
Newt schaute fragend zu dem anderen Zauberer. ""Mit den Hühnern wird sie sich bald nicht mehr zufrieden geben. Wenn dann eher Schafe oder Kälber... Wenn sie sich gut entwickelt, dann würde ich versuchen sie wieder auszuwildern." meinte er mit zuckenden Schultern. "Normalerweise gibt es da bei solchen Tierwesen wenig Probleme mit der Auswilderung. Sie werden in derselben Sparte wie Drachen kategorisiert. Nicht zu zähmen und nicht fähig eine Bindung zum Menschen aufzubauen. Wobei ich mir bei zweiterem noch nicht ganz sicher bin..."  
Seit die Chimära aufgetaucht war, wandte der Auror das erste Mal seinen Blick von ihr und sah dafür Newt an. "Nicht zu zähmen? Und da sind sie sich sicher?", fragte er äußerst interessiert. "Hat es denn schon mal jemand versucht?"  
"Diejenigen von denen man weiß, dass sie es versucht haben, leben nicht mehr." meinte Newt mit einem Schulternzucken. "Allerdings hatte noch niemand die Chance eine Chimäre von jung aufzuziehen... Aber selbst wenn, ist zähmen ein ziemlich auslegungsfähiger Begriff. Selbst WENN ich es schaffen würde, dass sie mich in ausgewachsenem Zustand nicht angreift, hieße das noch lange nicht, dass sie keine Gefahr für andere wäre."  
Graves musterte den Jüngeren einen Moment aufmerksam. "Aber Sie würden es schon versuchen wollen, oder?" Das konnte er ihm doch nicht weis machen. Gerade für Newt musste es doch ein Traum sein, der Welt beweisen zu können, das eine Chimära ja überhaupt nicht gefährlich war.  
Newt musste leicht schmunzeln. "Irgendwie schon... Es wäre ein bahnbrechender Erfolg und würde mich vermutlich über Nacht berühmt machen..." Auf sein Gesicht legte sich kurz ein verträumter Ausdruck. "Andererseits kommt selten etwas gutes bei so etwas heraus. Vermutlich würden dann irgendwelche Verrückten anfangen Chimären zu sammeln und versuchen sie zu dressieren..." murmelte Newt nachdenklich. "Da geht es ihnen doch besser mit dem Ruf als hochgefährlich und unzähmbar in der Natur, oder?" Bei dieser Frage schaute der Rotschopf auch ehrlich nach Rat suchend zu Graves auf.  
"Ich glaube kaum das dafür Gefahr besteht..." der schwarzhaarige Auror zuckte mit den Schultern, stellte sich dabei, die Chimära im Augenwinkel, dicht vor Newt. "Ist die Chimära nicht eh eine gefährdete Art?" Er beugte sich etwas vor, sprach bedächtig und leise. "Und man stelle sich vor, wenn Sie sie zähmen würden. Vielleicht noch ein Männchen finden... Die Jungen auswildern... Sie könnten dieser Art wirklich helfen..." Seine dunklen Augen sahen tief in die hellen des Jüngeren. "Sie bräuchten ja niemandem Rechenschaft darüber ablegen, wie man eine Chimära zähmt. Aber Sie würden einen großen Teil zur Wissenschaft beitragen..."  
Newt starrte wie gebannt in die dunklen Augen über ihm, lehnte sich durch den Alkohol schwankend automatisch gegen Graves vor sich. Er fühlte sich wirklich gut an und Newt überlegte kurz ob sich Graves wohl als Kissen mieten ließe und wie viel er dafür zahlen müsste. Dann konzentrierte er sich allerdings wieder auf die Worte des anderen. "Meinen Sie...?" lallte er noch nicht ganz überzeugt. "Ich soll Chimären züchten...? Das ist doch verrückt..." Newt musste bei dem Gedanken tatsächlich leise lachen, spielte derweil fasziniert an Graves Krawatte herum. "Und es ist illegal...!" flüsterte er ihm dann ganz verschwörerisch zu.  
Graves stützte Newt, hielt ihn an den Armen. "Was ist schon verrückt? Waren es nicht Ihre Worte, dass Tierwesen nicht gefährlich sind, wenn man weiß wie man mit ihnen umgehen muss?" Während der Schwarzaahrige sprach strich er dem Jüngeren eine verirrte Locke aus dem Gesicht. "Sollen diese wunderbaren Tierwesen denn einmal aussterben nur weil die Menschen solche Angst haben?" Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Tier, das gerade noch an den letzten Knochen des Huhns nagte, sein Blick war mitleidig. Dann sah er wieder Newt an, legte eine Hand an sein Gesicht. "Und das ist doch der ganze Grund, weshalb das Züchten illegal ist. Und ganz nebenbei..." Er beugte sich zu Newts Ohr. "Illegal ist es nicht überall..." Die Zauberergemeinschaften in den verschiedenen Ländern hatten ebenso verschiedene Regeln wie sie auch andere Sitten hatten. Und in vielen Ländern gab es überhaupt keine Bestimmungen zu magischen Tierwesen.  
Newt schaute bei diesen Worten wirklich unglücklich. "Nein, sie sollen nicht aussterben..." murmelte er leise. "Und Baby Chimären sind auch wirklich süß... Als Josie geschlüpft ist, war sie ganz winzig und hatte ganz viele Falten im Gesicht... Ich mag Baby Chimären..." Newt lehnte nun aber seinen Kopf gegen Graves Schulter. So langsam fiel es ihm schwer aufrecht zu stehen.  
"Und wer würde sich für diese wundervollen Geschöpfe einsetzen, wenn nicht Sie?", fragte Percival mit beruhigender, dunkler Stimme. Er hielt Newt in seinen Armen, eine Hand strich über dessen Haare. "Was sagen Sie...?"  
Newt bekam eine angenehme Gänsehaut als Graves ihm durch die Haare strich. "Das... klingt gut." murmelte er schließlich gegen Graves Schulter bevor er mit etwas glasigen Augen zu ihm aufschaute. "Aber ich hab gar kein Männchen...." Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus kindlicher Enttäuschung und Skepsis. Wo sollte er bitte ein paarungswilliges Männchen herkriegen...? Suizidal war er ja nun wirklich nicht um zu versuchen ein ausgewachsenes Männchen einzufangen.  
Graves schmunzelte und erwiderte den Blick. legte beide Hände an das Gesicht des Kleineren. "Da wird Ihnen doch sicher etwas einfallen..." Seine Daumen strichen sanft über die Wangenknochen von Newt. "Ich glaube an Sie..." Einen kurzen Augenblick wartete er noch, sein Blick war sanft, dann überbrückte er den letzten Abstand zwischen Ihnen und küsste Newt ganz liebevoll.  
Natürlich würde ihm etwas einfallen, schließlich war er Newt Scamander. Und im Endeffekt hatte er bereits verrücktere Dinge getan. Zum Beispiel Tee trinken mit einem Mantikor. Was war dagegen schon Chimären Züchten. Als Graves ihn dann allerdings küsste, schmolz Newt förmlich dahin und ließ sich seufzend ganz gegen ihn sinken, zumal seine zittrigen Beine eh endgültig nachgaben und es ihm immer schwerer fiel klar zu denken. Vielleicht wäre das alles wirklich keine schlechte Idee...


	9. Chapter 9

Gellert saß in seinem Büro, vor sich einen großen Stapel mit Papieren auf dem Schreibtisch und einen Bericht über den aktuellen Zustand der jungen Chimären in seiner Hand.   
Die Entwicklung der Chimären verlief äußerst zufriedenstellend und optimal. Ein einziges Jungtier war etwas kleiner und schwächer als die anderen, doch die Chancen standen gut, dass es den Entwicklungsrückstand noch aufholen würde. Die Sozialisation und das Training der Jungtiere verlief jedoch alles andere als zufriedenstellend. Die Elterntiere, die er damals zusammen mit Newt aufgezogen und trainiert hatte, machten sich ausgesprochen gut und waren sogar hin und wieder bereits einsetzbar. Aber die Jungtiere...  
  
Als sein damaliger Plan bezüglich dem Obscurus schief gelaufen war, hatte sich die Entdeckung der Chimären als durchaus nützlicher Ersatz erwiesen. Nicht umsonst hatte Gellert damals seine Position beim MACUSA für ein paar Monate aufgegeben um Newt auf seiner Reise zu begleiten und gemeinsam die Chimären zu züchten, aufzuziehen und zu trainieren. Es war vor allem nötig gewesen um sich das notwendige Wissen selbst anzueignen, denn irgendwann musste er schließlich ohne Newt mit ihnen klar kommen.  
Doch jetzt wo es soweit war, merkte er, dass er sich offenbar verschätzt hatte. Langsam aber sicher verzweifelte er an den gezüchteten Jungtieren. Zwar würde er es so niemals offen zugeben, aber ihm fehlte einfach das Talent von Newt im Umgang mit diesen Geschöpfen. Er befand sich in einer tatsächlichen Zwickmühle und das wo sein Ziel einer Chimären-Armee zum Greifen nah schien.  
Seufzend lehnte sich Gellert zurück und massierte sich mit seiner freien Hand die Schläfen.  
Auf Newts Hilfe konnte er definitiv nicht zurück greifen. Schließlich war derzeit nicht mal ein normales Gespräch mit dem Rotschopf möglich ohne dass die Situation eskalierte.  
Und das war langsam wirklich... frustrierend.  
  
Ein weiterer Punkt bei dem sich Gellert offenbar gewaltig verschätzt hatte. Das an sich kam sehr selten vor und war etwas, was ihn fast noch mehr ärgerte als das Verhalten des Jüngeren an sich.  
Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Newt ihm nicht begeistert um den Hals fallen würde sobald sie sich wieder sahen. Aber dass er sich derart anstellte nach allem was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, überraschte selbst Gellert – und das nicht im positiven Sinne.  
Ja, er hatte Newt für seine Ziele ausgenutzt.   
Er war nicht begeistert davon gewesen die zweiwöchige Reise mit dem Magizoologen nach Arizona anzutreten und hatte sich vehement gewehrt. Wäre es nicht die direkte Anordnung der Präsidentin gewesen, dann hätten ihn keine zehn Hippogreife dazu bewegen können mit dem rothaarigen Zauberer quer durch die Pampa zu reisen um einen verdammten Donnervogel frei zu lassen.  
Am Ende hatte sich Gellert jedoch fügen müssen, wenn er seine Rolle als Percival Graves nicht aufgeben wollte. So hatte er also beschlossen das beste aus der Situation zu machen und die Reise zumindest dazu zu nutzen, an ein paar wichtige Informationen zu kommen. Schließlich hatte Newt offenbar Erfahrung mit Obscurien gehabt und vielleicht sogar eine Idee wo sich noch einer finden ließe. Die Naivität des Rotschopfs und der Fakt, dass er 'Percival Graves' offenbar nicht so abgeneigt gewesen war, wie Gellert zuerst vermutet hatte, hatten ihm dabei nur noch mehr in die Karten gespielt.  
Umso begeisterter war Gellert gewesen als er nach ihrer Reise von der Chimära erfahren hatte. Solch ein Tierwesen wäre vielleicht sogar fast besser als ein Obscurus. Credence war schließlich eine Ausnahme gewesen in Alter und Ausmaß seiner Kräfte. Wer wusste schon ob Gellert jemals wieder so viel Glück haben würde, ein solches Obscurial zu finden. Mal abgesehen davon wäre ein Tierwesen deutlich einfacher zu kontrollieren und er müsste sich nicht ständig Gedanken machen, das Obscurial emotional an sich zu binden. Natürlich war es trotzdem ein Risiko gewesen, schließlich galten Chimären als unzähmbar. Und doch hatte sich recht schnell gezeigt, dass es durchaus möglich war.  
So hatte sich Gellert also alles von Newt zeigen lassen im Umgang mit den Chimären, hatte sich stetig sein Vertrauen ergattert und ihm Gefühle für ihn vorgespielt. Eigentlich hatte er ursprünglich vorgehabt den Rotschopf am Ende einfach umzubringen. Es wäre die unkomplizierteste, logischste und risikoloseste Variante gewesen. Außer, dass Newt recht hübsch anzusehen war und bereitwillig und enthusiastisch das Bett mit ihm teilte, hatte Gellert schließlich nichts an ihn gebunden.  
Eher im Gegenteil.   
Newt unterschied sich in so vielen Dingen grundlegend von ihm selbst, die ihn selbst bis heute maßlos irritierten. Er war über alle Maße naiv und gutgläubig, in seinen moralischen Grundsätzen völlig verfahren, besaß kaum Weitblick, handelte fast ständig impulsiv und ohne nachzudenken und war sozial begabt wie ein Höhlentroll. Dazu trug Newt seine Gefühle und Schwächen auch noch vor sich her wie ein offenes Buch, lud so ziemlich jeden dazu ein ihn auszunutzen und zu manipulieren. All das waren Dinge, die Gellert im besten Fall dazu brachten zweifelnd den Kopf zu schütteln und im schlimmsten Fall das Verlangen in ihm weckten, ihn auf der Stelle zu erwürgen.  
Gellert konnte nicht genau sagen, wann er dennoch so etwas wie Respekt für den Jüngeren entwickelt hatte. Er war selbst angenehm überrascht gewesen, als er bemerkte, dass Newt gar nicht so dumm war, wie er oftmals schien. Er hatte tatsächlich eine Menge Ahnung von den magischen Geschöpfen, was man durchaus als nützlich einstufen konnte und über eine verblendete Vernarrtheit hinaus ging. Zudem konnte er wahnsinnig ehrgeizig sein. Hatte sich Newt etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, so verfolgte er sein Ziel ohne wenn und aber. Dazu kam, dass er unglaublich loyal war und seine Prinzipien selbst dann vertrat wenn es unangenehm wurde. All das waren Eigenschaften, die Gellert durchaus zu schätzen wusste und bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt auch bewundern konnte. Und irgendwann hatte er dann tatsächlich begonnen ihn zu mögen, hatte das endlose Vertrauen genossen, welches ihm von dem devoten, harmoniebedürftigen Zauberer entgegen gebracht wurde. Ja, sie waren wirklich recht gut miteinander klar gekommen und Gellert hatte überrascht festgestellt, dass er sich tatsächlich sehr ungezwungen in Newts Gesellschaft geben konnte. Der Rotschopf akzeptierte nicht nur Gellerts Eigenheiten und Verhalten, nein, er schien ihn auch noch genau dafür zu mögen.  
  
Umso schlimmer und unverständlicher war es für den blonden Zauberer, dass sich Newt jetzt dermaßen anstellte. Es brachte ihn förmlich zur Weißglut.  
Er war die letzten Monate, in denen sie sogar in 'Percivals' Wohnung zusammen gelebt hatten, immer ehrlich und er selbst gewesen und Newt hatte ihn gerade zu dafür vergöttert. Das musste doch selbst Newt mit seiner unterdurchschnittlichen Auffassungsgabe bemerken, dass er sich nicht anders benahm als damals. Und dennoch wendete Newt sich von ihm ab, nur weil er Gellert Grindelwald war und anders aussah als zuvor. Newt hatte ein festes Bild von dem ach so bösen Gellert Grindelwald im Kopf und weigerte sich vehement es zu verwerfen und es durch das zu ersetzen, was er selbst von ihm gesehen und erlebt hatte während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit!   
Dabei verlangte er doch wirklich nichts unmögliches von dem Rotschopf. Kein einziges mal hatte er von ihm erwartet, dass er sich aktiv auf seine Seite stellte und ihm half seine Ziele zu verwirklichen. Im Gegenteil, er gab ihm alles, was er brauchte und sich wünschte, solange es dem größeren Wohl nicht im Wege stand.  
Gellert war bewusst, dass Newt seine Motive und sein Handeln vermutlich niemals verstehen würde. Aber er hatte erwartet, dass es ihm zumindest möglich sei, es zu akzeptieren und ihn nicht als Monster zu sehen.  
  
Er wusste, dass seine Gegner ihn nur all zu gerne als sadistischen, egozentrischen Wahnsinnigen hinstellten. Dabei war es doch offensichtlich, dass er all dies nicht zum Spaß tat. Gäbe es tatsächlich einen einfacheren und friedlicheren Weg als einen Weltkrieg, dann würde er ihn doch allein der Logik wegen beschreiten. Auch Gellert hielt nichts von sinnlosem Blutvergießen, doch wenn dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, die sich ihm bot, dann würde er sie nutzen. Doch viele schienen einfach nicht zu sehen, dass es höchste Zeit für Veränderung war. Die Muggel schadeten nicht nur den Zauberern, sondern entwickelten sich zu einer immer größer werdenden Gefahr für die ganze Welt. Sie richteten sich selbst zugrunde, verwüsteten ihre eigenen und fremde Lebensräume und waren bereit die ganze Welt mit sich in den Abgrund zu ziehen. Und wofür? Für sinnlose Kriege bei denen es um Besitz, Macht und Glaubenssätze ging. Sie waren einfach nicht fähig verantwortungsbewusst zu regieren und gleichzeitig so unglaublich ignorant und ängstlich bezüglich allem, was sie nicht verstanden. Sie waren wie Kinder und Kindern durfte man solch eine große Verantwortung nicht unbedacht in die Hände legen.   
Er wollte die Muggel weder ausrotten, noch ihnen um jeden Preis schaden. Die Zauberer waren ihnen von Natur aus überlegen, mächtiger und weitblickender und sollten dementsprechend die Geschicke der Menschheit leiten. Es war nur vernünftig, dass die Stärkeren die Führung übernahmen. Und doch wehrten sich so viele gegen das, was doch einfach nur logisch war. Aber so waren nun mal die Menschen. Sie stellten sich prinzipiell gegen Veränderungen und leider zeigte die Vergangenheit, dass sich nötige Veränderungen im Endeffekt doch nur mit Blutvergießen durchsetzen ließen.   
Zudem war Gellert der einzige, der dies bewerkstelligen konnte, der dazu fähig wäre, diese Verantwortung auf sich zu nehmen. Er war fähig und bereit all dies ohne Skrupel und Reue für das größere Wohl, für den Fortbestand der Zauberer und für eine Zukunft für alle, durchzuziehen.   
Aber auch er war nicht unsterblich. Er konnte einfach nicht ein, zwei Jahrhunderte warten und diskutieren bis auch wirklich alle Idioten einverstanden waren. Und die Massen seiner Gefolgsleute gaben ihm in diesem Punkt recht.   
Natürlich war Gellert nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass sie alle dasselbe edle Ziel wie er selbst vor Augen hatten. Die meisten waren im Endeffekt wie alle anderen auch auf ihre eigenen Vorteile bedacht. Aber auch das zeigte Gellert, dass es notwendig war, dass ER diese Revolution leitete und alles in die richtigen Bahnen lenkte.  
Jeder andere würde unter dieser Bürde zusammenbrechen oder der Verführung von Macht erliegen und im Endeffekt doch nur seinen eigenen Interessen nachgehen. Gellert hingegen war bereit alles für das höhere Wohl zu tun, selbst wenn dies bedeutete seine eigenen Interessen, Bedürfnisse und Wünsche zu opfern.  
  
Plötzlich wurde der blonde Zauberer von einem Klopfen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Nach einem Herein betrat einer seiner Offiziere das Büro und verbeugte sich knapp.   
„Wir haben die Wachen, die ihren Posten verlassen haben in die Arrestzellen verfrachtet, Sir.“  
Ach ja... die zwei Wachen, die eigentlich dafür abgestellt waren um Newt zu beaufsichtigen und es letztendlich möglich gemacht hatten, dass dieser unbeaufsichtigt in den unteren Ebenen herumstreunen konnte.  
Gellert machte eine kurze, abwinkende Geste während er den Bericht in seinen Händen auf seinen Schreibtisch legte. „Exekutiert sie.“  
Der Offizier verbeugte sich augenblicklich und antwortete mit einem kurzen „Jawohl, Sir.“ bevor er den Raum wieder verließ.  
Genau so würde er die neue Ordnung herstellen. Es war weder Platz noch Zeit für Querschläger. Wer sich nicht fügte und dem höheren Wohl im Wege stand, der musste verschwinden, egal welcher Seite er schlussendlich angehörte.  
  
Gellerts Blick wanderte erneut zu dem Bericht auf seinem Tisch.  
Newt war ihm tatsächlich mehr als nützlich gewesen und er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er die Gesellschaft des Rotschopfs durchaus genoss. Und doch fragte sich Gellert, ob all dies überhaupt noch Sinn machte oder ob Newt bereits so festgefahren war in seinem Wahn, dass alles nur eine große Lüge gewesen und Gellert ein grausames Monster sei. Wenn das tatsächlich der Fall war, dann wäre es sinnlos sich weiter auf die Idee eines Miteinanders zu versteifen. Er konnte weder unnötige Energie, noch Gedanken in etwas investieren, was ihn und vor allem das größere Wohl nicht weiter brachte sondern nur behinderte und ablenkte. Er wollte Newt definitiv nicht verlieren, doch wenn es so weiter ging, dann wäre Gellert bereit auch dies zu opfern.


	10. Chapter 10

Es war mittlerweile zwei Tage her seit Newt Gellert gesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht wie lange er noch zitternd und schluchzend im Bad gelegen hatte, bevor er sich endlich in sein Bett geschleppt hatte um in einen erschöpften, unruhigen Schlaf zu sinken. Dennoch schlug ihm das Herz immer noch bis zum Hals und sein Magen krampfte sich vor Panik zusammen, sobald er daran zurück dachte. Es war wirklich nicht so, dass er Wutausbrüche nicht bereits von 'Percival' gewohnt gewesen war. Doch die Heftigkeit und der Fakt, dass es ihn dieses mal so völlig unvorbereitet getroffen hatte, machte ihm am meisten zu schaffen. Selbst jetzt konnte er immer noch nicht ganz verstehen, was Gellert letztendlich dazu gebracht hatte derart die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Zumindest nicht das zweite mal in seinem Zimmer. Zum einen bestrafte er Newt, weil er sich seinen Anordnungen widersetzte – etwas, was für Newt noch nachvollziehbar war. Doch kurz darauf bestrafte er ihn dafür, dass er seine Anordnungen befolgte.Wo machte das bitte Sinn?  
Fast kam es ihm so vor, als würde Gellert wollen, dass er sich freiwillig und ohne Aufforderung korrekt verhielt. Oder zumindest dem, was Gellert unter 'korrekt' verstand,  
Aber wie sollte Newt das anstellen? Zum einen konnte er derzeit kein bisschen einschätzen, was Gellert überhaupt von ihm wollte und zum anderen schien es ihm unmöglich sich überzeugend auf eine Art zu verhalten, die seinem Charakter und all seinen Moralvorstellungen grundlegend widersprach. Er konnte schlichtweg nicht so tun, als würde er Gellert nicht für seine Taten verachten und all das willentlich übersehen. Gellert konnte seine Gefühle und Moral vielleicht ohne Probleme abschalten und über Bord werfen, wenn sie ihm im Wege standen, aber Newt eben nicht.  
Dazu kam, dass ihn die Worte des älteren Zauberers durchaus getroffen hatten. Auch wenn er sich dafür schämte, so nagten Aussagen wie 'erbärmlich' oder 'Du widerst mich an.' aus dem Mund seines Ex-Liebhabers gewaltig an ihm. Hatte er nicht versucht, alles richtig zu machen und die Situation irgendwie zu retten obwohl es ihm mehr als schwer fiel? Und genau dafür drehte ihm Gellert einen Strick daraus. Nicht zum ersten mal in den letzten Tagen fragte sich Newt, ob er es überhaupt richtig machen konnte oder ob ihm Gellert bewusst keine Chance dazu gab.   
Einen Moment strich der Rotschopf gedankenverloren über seinen noch schmerzenden Hals, den immer noch deutlich sichtbare Würgemale zierten.  
Es war doch wirklich nicht so, dass er mit Gellert streiten wollte oder gar einen Konflikt suchte. Schließlich litt Newt unendlich unter dieser Situation. Was würde er dafür geben, wenn es einfach wieder wie früher zwischen ihnen sein könnte... Nein. Was würde er dafür geben, dass Percival echt gewesen wäre und nicht Gellert Grindelwald.  
Er vermisste Percival mittlerweile so sehr, dass er glaubte bald wahnsinnig zu werden. Es verging kaum eine Minute, in der er nicht daran dachte, was er unwiederbringlich verloren hatte. Er vermisste Percivals amüsiertes Lächeln, wenn sie abends gemeinsam auf der Couch vorm Kamin saßen und Newt mal wieder frustriert darüber berichtete, was der Niffler ihm heute alles geklaut hatte. Er vermisste wie Percival ihn nachts weckte, wenn er mal wieder über seinen Notizen eingeschlafen war, und ihm grummelnd drohte, dass er gleich auf dem Balkon schlafen dürfe, wenn er nicht sofort ins Bett käme. Er vermisste wie Percival nach einem harten Arbeitstag frustriert nachhause kam und sich seine Gesichtszüge augenblicklich entspannten, sobald er Newt sah, der ihn mit einem Abendessen und einer Flasche Wein überraschte. Er vermisste wie Percival ihn oft auf dem Weg nach draußen aufhielt um ihm seine Fliege ordentlich zu binden und ihn sanft zu tadeln, dass er zumindest ein wenig auf sein Erscheinungsbild achten könne. Aber vor allem vermisste er wie die Welt um sie herum anhielt und nichts mehr wichtig schien sobald Percival ihn in den Armen hielt und sich zu ihm hinunter beugte um ihn zu küssen.  
Wie sollte das alles nur weitergehen? Newt jagte einem Gespenst nach, das einmal geglaubt hatte zu kennen und zu lieben. Und dies zerriss ihn nicht nur innerlich, nein, er spielte hier auch ein gefährliches Spiel, bei welchem sein Leben und das seiner Geschöpfe auf dem Spiel stand sofern er einen Fehler machte. Er war an einem Punkt angekommen an dem er einfach nicht weiter wusste.  
Als er spürte wie sich mal wieder Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, atmete er tief durch und wischte sich diese stur mit dem Ärmel aus den Augen.   
Nein, es brachte ja doch nichts zu heulen. Er würde nicht schlauer aus der ganzen Sache werden, selbst wenn er noch Stunden hier saß und darüber grübelte. Im Endeffekt konnte er sich nicht mal sicher sein, ob sein Tod nicht bereits längst beschlossene Sache war. Aber wie sagte der Rotschopf immer so schön? Wer sich sorgt, der leidet zwei mal.  
Es war höchste Zeit sich abzulenken. In diesem Zimmer würde er sonst wirklich noch wahnsinnig werden. Vielleicht sollte er einfach noch ein mal bei seinen Geschöpfen vorbei schauen. Er war heute zwar bereits dort gewesen und hatte soweit alles erledigt, doch was blieb ihm sonst schon zu tun?   
So raffte sich Newt also auf und schlüpfte schnell in seine Schuhe bevor er sich zur Türe aufmachte und kurz klopfte. Es dauerte einen Moment, da öffnete bereits die Wache die Tür und fragte ihn, was er wolle. Newt war gestern bereits aufgefallen, dass Gellert offenbar die Wachen ausgewechselt hatte. Aber offenbar durfte er dennoch weiterhin zu seinen Geschöpfen, wann immer ihm der Sinn danach stand. Das war doch schon mal ein recht hoffnungsvolles Zeichen, nicht?  
Newt erklärte der Wache seinen Wunsch und folgte dieser daraufhin schweigend durch die Gänge hinunter in die Kellergewölbe. Als sie unten bei der großen, eisenbeschlagenen Türe ankamen, wunderte sich Newt einen Moment, weswegen keine weitere Wache vor dieser stand um den Eingang zu den Gehegen zu bewachen. Bei der wenig erfreuten Bemerkung seiner Begleitung, ob er nun doch nicht mehr hinein wolle, entschuldigte Newt sich allerdings schnell und öffnete die schwere Türe. Als er diese wieder hinter sich schloss, ließ er sich kurz dagegen sinken und atmete erst mal tief durch. Hier war sein letzter verbliebener Rückzugsort an dem er sich tatsächlich entspannen konnte und er war tatsächlich dankbar dafür, dass er die Zeit hier unbeobachtet und in Ruhe mit seinen Geschöpfen verbringen durfte. Nicht nur für ihn selbst war das entspannender, auch für seine Tierwesen selbst. Schließlich waren viele von ihnen Fremden gegenüber nicht gerade wohlgesonnen, weswegen Newt mittlerweile auch fast alle Fütterungen und Arbeiten hier drin übernahm. Gellert hatte ihm zwar 2-3 Männer zur Seite gestellt, aber leider waren diese nicht wirklich für solch eine Arbeit geeignet. Man merkte, es war für sie ein Befehl, den sie ausführten. Aber mehr als ein paar unberechenbare, nutzlose Tiere sahen sie in seinen Geschöpfen nicht.  
Newt stieß sich schließlich von der Türe ab und ging zu der Brüstung. Augenblicklich legte sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, während er seinen Blick über die Gehege gleiten ließ. Wenigstens das war ihm geblieben und gab ihm noch etwas Halt in diesem ganzen Albtraum.  
Als sein Blick auf das Gehege des Nifflers fiel, erstarrte Newt allerdings augenblicklich.  
Dort unten im Gras saß Gellert in der Gestalt von Percival und hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt.


	11. Chapter 11

Newt konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen. Dort unten saß tatsächlich Gellert in Percivals Gestalt und das obwohl er ja gerade hier war, um ein paar Momente nicht an diesen denken zu müssen.  
Einen Moment überlegte Newt, ob er sich nicht umdrehen und einfach wieder gehen sollte. Schließlich schien es so als habe Gellert ihn noch nicht bemerkt.  
Und doch fragte er sich, was der schwarzhaarige Zauberer dort unten wohl machte. Neugierig beugte sich Newt etwas weiter über die Brüstung und versuchte mit skeptisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen einen besseren Blick zu erhaschen. Doch von hier oben schien das geradezu unmöglich. Innerlich seufzend zögerte der Rotschopf noch einen Moment bevor schließlich doch wie üblich die Neugier siegte.   
Darauf bedacht, so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen, stieg der Rotschopf also langsam die Treppe hinunter zu den Gehegen. Als er schließlich um ein benachbartes Gehege herumlugte, weiteten sich jedoch Newts Augen.   
Dort vorne saß Gellert im Schneidersitz im Gras und der Niffler etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt. Zwischen den beiden lag ein kleiner Haufen Kronkorken, auf welchen der schwarzhaarige Zauberer gerade zwei Silbermünzen warf. Der Niffler schien damit allerdings nur wenig zufrieden zu sein, da er nun die Arme verschränkte und vehement den Kopf schüttelte.  
Gellert seufzte leise. „Nein. Dein Einsatz ist das nicht wert.“ erklärte er dem Geschöpf vor sich nochmals ruhig, woraufhin dieses frustriert auf den Boden stampfte und fiepend schimpfte. Nach einem unbeeindruckten Blick Gellerts, ließ das schnabeltierartige Wesen allerdings den Kopf hängen. Kurz darauf kramte es dann schnaubend in seinem Beutel und zog einen Rubinring heraus, welchen es auf den Haufen vor sich legte. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer nickte daraufhin wohlwollend. „Schon besser.“ Die Augen des Nifflers weiteten sich vor Aufregung als Gellert den Anhänger mit seinem Emblem abnahm, um welchen der Niffler bereits die ganze Zeit feilschte, und diesen zu den restlichen Wertsachen legte.  
„Du bist dran.“  
Nach dieser Aufforderung nahm der Niffler schließlich einen Becher in die Hand, den Newt bisher noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, und begann diesen enthusiastisch zu schütteln. Kurz darauf fielen auch schon einige Würfel auf den Boden – und Newt klappte die Kinnlade herunter.  
Moment! Er SPIELTE mit dem Niffler um Wertsachen?! Aber wie war das möglich?! Es war ja damals schon absolut untypisch gewesen, dass der Niffler bereit gewesen war mit dem älteren Zauberer zu tauschen. Doch um Schätze zu spielen war noch ein mal eine ganz andere Kategorie von untypischem Verhalten. Und vor allem hatte Newt es ihm nie beigebracht!  
„Hast du vor die ganze Zeit dort hinten herum zu stehen?“ riss ihn allerdings plötzlich Gellerts Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Newt erstarrte bei dieser Frage sofort. Natürlich hatte ihn der schwarzhaarige Zauberer längst bemerkt und das obwohl er immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß...  
Nun schaute allerdings auch der Niffler auf und begann sofort aufgeregt zu fiepen und zur magischen Absperrung zu rennen. Zögerlich betrat Newt das Gehege und nahm gleich den aufgeregten Niffler auf den Arm. Gellert schaute derweil über seine Schulter zu dem Neuankömmling.   
„Hallo...“ grüßte Newt etwas zögerlich, wurde dann aber bereits von dem Niffler am Hosenbein zu dem anderen Zauberer gezogen. Dennoch blieb er in etwas Abstand zu ihm stehen.  
„Was machst du hier...?“ fragte Newt schließlich so beiläufig wie möglich.  
Gellert betrachtete den Rotschopf einen Moment ruhig bevor er sich den Becher mit den Würfeln nahm. „Nach was sieht es denn aus?“  
Newt biss sich bei dieser Frage kurz auf die Unterlippe.   
„Hast du ihm das beigebracht...?“ hakte er schließlich ungläubig nach.  
Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer würfelte allerdings zuerst und schrieb seine Zahlen auf bevor er ihm antwortete. „Siehst du hier sonst noch jemanden, der mit der Pelzratte würfeln würde?“  
Nein, natürlich nicht... Besagter Niffler zeigte ihm derweil stolz seinen bisherigen Gewinn, vermutlich von einer vorherigen Runde. Auf Newts Gesicht legte sich ein Schmunzeln, während er sich zögerlich zu den Beiden setzte und den Niffler beim Würfeln beobachtete.  
„Das klänge nicht weniger abwegig, als dass du mit ihm spielst... Es war sicher nicht leicht ihm das überhaupt beizubringen.“  
Gellert murrte darauf nur kurz. „War nicht besonders schwer...“ spielte er diese Leistung sofort mit einem Schulterzucken herunter. „Außerdem ist es weniger mühsam mit ihm eine Runde zu spielen, als mich jedes mal beklauen zu lassen wenn ich hier vorbei komme.“  
Bei diesen Worten stutzte Newt allerdings. Gellert war also öfters hier...?  
Bisher hatte er ihn nie hier gesehen und das obwohl er jeden Tag mindestens zwei mal für mehrere Stunden hier war.  
Aber im Endeffekt machte es natürlich Sinn. Gellert musste sich ansatzweise um seine Geschöpfe gekümmert haben, gerade in den ersten Tagen in denen er ja nicht zu ihnen durfte. Schließlich waren die Gehege alle fast optimal angeordnet und alle Geschöpfe ordentlich versorgt gewesen. Wer hätte sonst Ahnung davon haben sollen, das alles so herzurichten? Aber, dass er immer noch hierher kam und dann auch noch mit dem Niffler spielte, war irgendwie... fast süß.  
Der Niffler war schließlich schon immer sehr fixiert auf Percival gewesen und hatte immer an ihm geklebt, sobald dieser das Gehege betreten hatte. Percival hatte zwar immer so getan, als ob er das kleine, anhängliche Wesen nicht ausstehen könne, aber am Ende hatte er ihn meist einfach 'toleriert'. Wobei sich Newt immer sicher gewesen war, dass ihm eigentlich doch etwas an dem kleinen Tierwesen lag, auch wenn der ältere Zauberer dies ständig abgestritten hatte. Zumindest hatte das Newt früher immer geglaubt, aber dies mittlerweile ebenfalls unter einem Teil von Gellerts Farce verbucht. Ihn jetzt allerdings so zu sehen, irritierte ihn doch ungemein und ließ ihn einige Dinge doch wieder in Frage stellen.  
Plötzlich begann der Niffler aufgeregt zu jubeln. Offenbar hatte das kleine Tierchen tatsächlich gewonnen und sackte schnell den ganzen Haufen des Gewinns ein. Newt musste lächeln, während er den sich über alle Maßen freuenden Niffler betrachtete.  
„Darf ich auch mitspielen?“ fragte er schließlich ohne Nachzudenken mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln.  
Doch Gellert schaute gar nicht erst auf. „Wenn du genügend Einsatz dabei hast.“  
Das Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich aus Newts Gesicht. Nein, natürlich hatte er keinen Einsatz. Woher auch?  
Nun schaute Gellert allerdings doch zu dem jüngeren Zauberer auf. „Dachte ich mir doch.“ kommentierte er den enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck des anderen während er sich erhob und sich das Gras von der Uniform klopfte. „Ich muss sowieso los. Vielleicht leiht dir ja die Pelzratte etwas.“ Damit drehte er sich um und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
Newt schaute ihm überrascht nach wegen des plötzlichen Aufbruchs, spürte dabei einen leichten Stich des Bedauerns darüber.  
„Gellert?“  
Der Name kam ihm über die Lippen bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte.  
Augenblicklich blieb der ältere Zauberer stehen, schaute nach einem kurzen Moment ausdruckslos über seine Schulter. „Ja.“ Seine Stimme war ruhig und distanziert, ließ allerdings keinen Zweifel, dass Newt sagen sollte, was er wollte und zwar zügig.  
Dieser schluckte allerdings schwer bei dem kühlen Blick des anderen. Er war sich gerade nicht mehr sicher, ob seine Intuition in dieser Situation richtig gewesen war... Vielleicht ließ er sich gerade auch nur viel zu sehr von der aktuellen Gestalt Gellerts und den alten Erinnerungen beeinflussen... Aber im Endeffekt, was hatte er noch zu verlieren?  
„Könnten... wir vielleicht wieder zusammen zu Abend essen? Also irgendwann... falls du Zeit hättest...“ Der Rotschopf wurde gegen Ende hin immer leiser, starrte währenddessen lieber auf den Rasen statt sein Gegenüber anzuschauen.  
Gellert schwieg eine ganze Weile und betrachtete Newt nur nachdenklich.  
„Sicher, Honey.“ antwortete er schließlich. „Ich schaue, ob ich es mir heute Abend einrichten kann.“ Damit drehte er sich jedoch um und wandte sich endgültig zum Gehen.  
Newts Herz schlug schneller bei dem altbekannten Kosenamen und er kam nicht umhin Gellert noch eine ganze Weile nachdem er gegangen war hinterher zu schauen.


	12. Chapter 12

Would you bleed for me?  
Lick it off my lips like you needed me?  
Would you sit me on a couch?  
With your fingers in my mouth?  
You look so cool when you're reading me  
Let's cause a little trouble  
Oh, you make me feel so weak  
I bet you kiss your knuckles  
Right before they touch my cheek  
But I've got my mind made up this time  
Cause there's a menace in my bed  
Can you see his silhouette?  
  
('Trouble' by Halsey)  
  
~~~  
  
Es war kurz vor 19 Uhr und Newt saß mehr als nervös an dem dunklen Esstisch in seinem Zimmer. Jetzt wo das gemeinsame Abendessen kurz bevor stand, gingen ihm dutzende Fragen durch seinen aufgewühlten Kopf. Wie würde es wohl ablaufen? Würde Gellert den Vorfall von neulich ansprechen? Würde alles eskalieren oder doch recht harmonisch verlaufen? Vielleicht war er auch viel zu voreilig mit dem Vorschlag eines gemeinsamen Abendessens gewesen. Irgendwie kam ihm dies mittlerweile gar nicht mehr vor wie eine gute Idee, eher im Gegenteil. Er machte sich sogar Gedanken darüber, über was er mit Gellert überhaupt sprechen sollte. Das war doch Wahnsinn. Früher hatte er dieses Problem nie mit Percival gehabt... Vielleicht sollte er wirklich aufhören so sehr darüber nachzudenken und sich einfach ganz 'normal' verhalten wie früher auch. Doch das schien ihm gerade schwieriger als einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz zu reiten.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich allerdings die Türe und Gellert trat ohne anzuklopfen herein. Fast schon erleichtert entspannte sich Newt augenblicklich über den Fakt, dass der andere Zauberer für dieses Abendessen wohl bewusst die Gestalt von Percival gewählt hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer schloss hinter sich die Türe und schaute nur einen kurzen Moment zu Newt, bevor er sich zu dem Jüngeren an den Tisch setzte. Fast gleichzeitig deckte sich der Tisch pünktlich mit dem Abendessen als die Standuhr in der Ecke des Zimmers die volle Stunde schlug.  
Gellert tat sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von den Speißen auf den Teller und begann zu essen. Newt tat es ihm gleich, konzentrierte sich auf Grund der angespannten Stille allerdings angestrengt auf seinen Teller, während er eher appetitlos in seinem Essen herumstocherte.  
Es war wirklich nicht so, dass er ausführliche Konversation mit dem anderen beim Essen gewohnt war. Das war auch damals nicht immer der Fall gewesen. Allerdings war es dann für gewöhnlich ein sehr angenehmes und harmonisches Schweigen gewesen, während dem jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachging und trotzdem die Gesellschaft des anderen genoss.  
Plötzlich bekam Newt ein seltsames Gefühl, dass sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Vorsichtig blickte er kurz von seinem Teller auf und bemerkte, dass Gellert ihn nachdenklich aber aufmerksam anstarrte. Der Rotschopf schluckte kurz und senkte noch angespannter als zuvor wieder den Blick.  
Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie und vor allem ob er das Schweigen zwischen ihnen als erster brechen sollte. Seit dem Vorfall neulich war es Newts höchste Priorität darauf zu achten, dass die Situation zwischen ihnen nicht erneut eskalierte. Und genau da lag auch schon das Problem. Wie sollte er das anstellen, wenn bereits etwas wie das Erwähnen von Gellerts alten Namen ihn urplötzlich in die Luft gehen ließ? Aber vielleicht war ja auch gerade das der springende Punkt. Vielleicht sollte Newt tatsächlich endlich mit der Vergangenheit abschließen. Es war wie Gellert es selbst gesagt hatte. Percival hatte nie existiert. Es war nichts weiter als eine Rolle gewesen, die er Newt vorgespielt hatte. Wozu sollten sie dann diese Scharade weiter aufrecht erhalten...? Einige Momente schwieg der jüngere Zauberer noch bevor er sich schließlich räusperte und die Stille zwischen ihnen brach.  
„Gellert...?“ kam ihm der Name zögerlich über die Lippen.  
Als dieser allerdings fragend und auffordernd eine Augenbraue hob, senkte Newt doch schnell wieder den Blick.  
„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir normal mit einander essen würden...? Also... du normal... in deiner eigentlichen Gestalt...“ Gegen Ende wurde der Rotschopf immer leiser wegen seiner doch sehr unbeholfenen Worte. „Das wäre doch sicher angenehmer für dich, oder?“  
Einige Momente schwieg Gellert, betrachtete sein Gegenüber nur eingehend.  
„Woher der Sinneswandel?“ fragte er schließlich ruhig nach.  
Newt knetete unter dem Tisch nervös seine Finger. „Wieso Sinneswandel... Du hast doch immer entschieden so aufzutauchen...“ Er hatte ihn schließlich nie gezwungen oder aktiv darum gebeten so bei ihm zu erscheinen. Und im Endeffekt tat Gellert doch sowieso nur, was er wollte.  
Bei diesen Worten wurde der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen jedoch finster. Er legte das Besteck zur Seite.  
„So... Du bist mir also nicht wohlgesonnener in dieser Gestalt? Und vermutlich bittest du mich jetzt auch nicht nur darum, weil du der Überzeugung bist, dass die letzten Jahre komplett gelogen waren und dir der 'Abschied' so leichter fällt?“ Gellerts Stimme war kühl und sachlich, während er genaustens jede Regung im Gesicht des anderen studierte. „Honey, willst du das nur mir weiß machen oder doch dir selbst?“  
Newt schluckte schwer. Fast war er etwas beeindruckt wie Gellert es so direkt auf den Punkt gebracht hatte. Aber eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen sollen. Schließlich war dies auch in den letzten zwei Jahren öfters der Fall gewesen, dass der ältere Zauberer bereits gewusst hatte, wie Newt sich fühlte oder was er dachte bevor er es überhaupt selbst begriffen hatte. Dennoch war Newt gerade nicht bereit dies offen einzugestehen.  
„Wenn du dir so sicher bist, wieso fragst du mich dann überhaupt noch nach meinen Gründen?“ fragte er leise und betrachtete sein kaum angerührtes Essen auf dem Teller.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, wie Gellert sich nun zurücklehnte.  
„Weil ich es nicht schätze, wenn ich dir alles vorsage. Das macht nur dumm.“  
Die Stimme und der Blick des Älteren waren immer noch kühl und unheilvoll und jagten Newt einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinab. Ja, dumm UND erbärmlich wäre vermutlich zu viel um es zu ertragen.  
Gellert wollte ihm also nichts vorsagen, aber wenn er etwas sagte, was ihm nicht passt, dann bekam Newt es dreifach zurück. Und nicht antworten war auch nie eine Option. Gerade wünschte sich Newt, er hätte einfach die Klappe gehalten und schweigend weiter gegessen.  
„Ich möchte nur einfach nicht streiten...“ flüsterte er schließlich fast bittend.  
„Ach Honey, das macht keinen Sinn... Du selbst hast doch angefangen mit diesen unüberlegten Äußerungen.“ er schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er gerade mit einem uneinsichtigen Kind diskutieren.   
Newt schloss einen Moment die Augen. Es würde wieder eskalieren, egal was er sagte, das wusste er einfach. Mit zittriger Stimme antwortete er schließlich fast automatisch „Ja, das war dumm von mir. Tut mir Leid.“  
Einen Moment betrachtete Gellert den Jüngeren skeptisch, schien nachzudenken, was er von dessen plötzlichem Einlenken halten sollte.  
„Ich verzeihe dir.“ meinte er schließlich allerdings deutlich milder.  
Newt war froh, dass er seinen Blick gesenkt hatte, ansonsten würde er den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer vermutlich ungläubig mit entgleisten Gesichtszügen anstarren. Er 'verzeihte' ihm?? Einen Moment brannte das bittere Gefühl von Ungerechtigkeit in ihm. Er musste sich tatsächlich zusammenreißen um Gellert nicht doch noch entgegen zu schleudern, was er von seinem gnädigen 'Verzeihen' hielt. Aber zumindest war er offenbar erfolgreich einem weiteren Streit entgangen und das war doch die Hauptsache. „Danke...“ zwang er sich schließlich zu murmeln und lugte durch seine Locken hindurch zu dem anderen hinüber.  
Gellert nickt darauf, schenkte sich ein Glas des Rotweins ein, der auf dem Tisch stand. Als sich ihr Blick traf, lehnte sich der ältere Zauberer allerdings mit dem Glas in der Hand zurück und nahm seine eigene Gestalt an. Einen Moment betrachtete er den Rotschopf aufmerksam nach irgendeiner negativen Reaktion. Als diese ausblieb sprach er jedoch weiter.  
„Ich finde wir sollten nun über deine Wiedergutmachung für dein Verhalten neulich sprechen.“  
Bei diesen Worten verspannte sich Newt allerdings sichtlich. Ihm hätte klar sein sollen, dass es damit noch nicht aus der Welt war.   
„Okay...“ murmelte er etwas zögerlich.  
Gellert schmunzelte über die Veränderung in Newts Haltung. „Gut.“ Er wartete einen Moment, doch als der Jüngere von sich aus keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, wandte er den Kopf auf die andere Seite. „Und? Was gedenkst du wäre gerecht?“  
Natürlich wusste er wie man 'Percival' immer eine Freude hatte machen oder ihn milde stimmen können... Aber nach der Aktion neulich im Bad war dies etwas woran er überhaupt nicht denken wollte. „Ich weiß nicht...“ antwortete er schließlich unsicher.  
Eine Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe, aber das Schmunzeln blieb auf Gellerts Lippen. „Dann würde ich mir besser etwas einfallen lassen, Honey...“  
Einen Moment kaute Newt nervös auf seiner Unterlippe wie er es immer tat, wenn er gerade nicht weiter wusste. „Damit du mich wieder als erbärmlich bezeichnest...?“ fragte er schließlich kleinlaut mit gesenktem Blick nach.  
Der blonde Zauberer sah ihn daraufhin wieder gerade an. „Wenn du dich nicht erbärmlich benimmst, habe ich keinen Grund dich so zu bezeichnen...“  
„Ich habe das gemacht, was du gesagt hast...“ verteidigte sich Newt nun allerdings.   
„Du willst das wirklich jetzt ausdiskutieren?“ Gellert beugte sich leicht vor, stützte sich auf seinem Arm ab, sah den anderen abwartend an.  
Doch der Rotschopf war nicht bereit dies auf seine Kappe zu nehmen, dies mal nicht.  
„Du hast gesagt, ich soll mich ausziehen.“ bestand er weiter darauf.  
Gellert atmete tief ein, richtete sich auf und sah Newt nun sehr ernst an. „Und du hättest mir auch einen geblasen und wenn ich gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich dich auch ficken können.“ stellte er fest, lehnte sich dann zurück. „Und es war erbärmlich, wie du dich, zitternd wie eine Jungfrau, ausgezogen hast, bereit die Beine breit zu machen, nur weil du Angst vor den Konsequenzen hattest. Funktioniert das immer so bei dir? Mann droht dir und schon tust du alles was man will?“ er schüttelte abwertend den Kopf. „In der Erscheinung von Graves himmelst du mich beinahe an und so, mit meiner wahren Erscheinung machst du dir beinahe in die Hose...“ Sein Ton war äußerst abfällig, doch seine Mimik hatte er perfekt unter Kontrolle. „Und anstatt dankbar zu sein für das was du von mir bekommst, weinst du lieber rum, weil der böse Gellert Grindewald, sich um dein Wohl und das deiner Tierwesen bemüht. Und genau das alles, Honey, macht dich zu einem dummen, undankbaren, erbärmlichen Kleinkind.“  
Newt hatte die ganze Zeit die Zähne feste zusammen gebissen während Gellert sprach und hörte sich schweigend die abwertenden Aussagen des anderen an. Es waren ähnliche Worte, die er ihm vor ein paar Tagen wutentbrannt ins Ohr gezischt hatte, während er ihn fast in der Wanne ertränkt hätte. Doch obwohl er es nicht das erste mal hörte, trafen ihn die Worte seines Ex-Liebhabers genau so tief und schmerzhaft. „Percival war ich auch zwei Jahre als Partner gewohnt...“ sprach er schließlich den ersten Gedanken aus der ihm darauf in den Sinn kam.  
Für einen Moment starrte Gellert den Jüngeren gerade zu fassungslos an und dann ging alles ganz schnell.  
Der Tisch, auf dem eben noch ihr Abendessen gestanden hatte, flog zur Seite, sodass das komplette Geschirr samt Inhalt mit einem lauten Schepper auf dem Boden zu Bruch ging. Newt hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren, da wurde er bereits mit samt seinem Stuhl nach hinten gestoßen. Als er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden aufschlug, blieb ihm einen Moment die Luft weg wegen des Aufpralls und er schloss schmerzhaft keuchen die Augen. Gerade wollte er sich zur Seite wegrollen, da thronte allerdings Gellert bereits über ihm.   
„Wieso willst du es nicht verstehen, Honey?“ knurrte dieser mit unheilvoller Stimme. „Nicht nur, dass ich diesen Namen nicht mehr aus deinem Mund hören will...“ er stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf Newts Schultern ab. „Nein, du bekommst es auch einfach nicht in deinen hübschen Kopf, dass du keinen Percival kennst. Du kennst nur mich!“  
Newt starrte mit großen Augen zu dem anderen hoch, versuchte seine Atmung so flach wie möglich zu halten. Die Panik, dass Gellert ihm etwas antun könnte beschlich ihn erneut und ließ sein Herz heftig gegen seine Rippen schlagen. Und doch bahnte sich noch etwas anderen seinen Weg nach oben. All die Wut über die Lügen der Vergangenheit und die ungerechte Art mit der Gellert ihn behandelte, sowie die komplette Hilflosigkeit der letzten Wochen entlud sich mit einem mal bevor Newt es aufhalten konnte.  
„Und wie ich das in meinen Kopf bekomme, genau das ist das Problem!“ schrie er ihm nun aufgebracht entgegen.  
Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da spürte er bereits wie ihn Gellerts Faust mit voller Wucht im Gesicht traf. Newt hielt den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund und fühlte das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Kiefer. Er spürte wie Gellert sich aufrichtete, nun auf seinem Bauch saß und dabei seine Arme schmerzhaft mit seinen Knien auf den Boden presste.   
„Niemand wagt es, die Stimme gegen mich zu erheben.“ hörte er die eiskalte Stimme des anderen über sich. „Aber du hast Glück, dass ich mit dir mehr Geduld habe als mit den Anderen. Du bekommst noch eine Chance...“   
Newt spürte wie sich etwas hartes gegen seine Kehle bohrte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und schielte nach unten auf den Zauberstab, der auf ihn gerichtet war.   
„Nutze sie.“ Gellerts Augen ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass Newts nächste Antwort über sein Leben entscheiden würde.


	13. Chapter 13

You want three wishes  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And a clean conscience  
And all it's blisses  
You want one true lover witha thousand kisses  
You want soft and gentle and never vicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away  
  
('Three Wishes' by The Pierces)  
  
Newt starrte in die bedrohlichen, verschiedenfarbigen Augen über ihm, die ihn wie ein Raubtier bereit zum Angriff fixierten. Er wusste, dass dies nun der Moment war, indem sich endgültig entschied ob sein Leben vorzeitig enden würde oder nicht. Gellert wäre bereit ihn zu töten, wenn der Rotschopf nun nicht die richtigen Worte findenwürde. Und doch wusste Newt, dass es nicht möglich wäre, den anderen mit unaufrichtigen Worten zu überzeugen. Einen Moment atmete Newt tief durch bevor er begann.„Du lügst mir 2 Jahre etwas vor,verschwindest einfach von heute auf morgen, kehrst dann zurück als Gellert Grindelwald, sperrst mich hier ein, weigerst dich mir zu sagen, was du eigentlich von mir willst,erwürgst mich fast weil ich nach einer Explosion und Schreien auf dem Gang nachschaue was dort passiertund ertränkst mich anschließend fast in der Wanne!" Newt achtete darauf, dass er dieses mal nicht mehr schrie, konnte das aufgebrachte Zittern allerdings nicht aus seiner Stimme halten und spürte wie seine Augen erneut feucht wurden. "Wundert es dich wirklich, dass ich dir nicht mehr verliebt um den Hals falle, wenn du kein einziges mal wirklich offen mit mir reden kannst ohne mich halb umzubringen?!"  
Bei diesenWorten verzog Gellert das Gesicht, fast als hätte er sich verbrannt und zog den Zauberstab zurück. Er starrteihn eine Weile einfach nur an. „Du verstehst es einfach nicht, nicht wahr?" Gellerts Stimme klang beinahe bitterneben dem unterdrückten Zorn. „Bin ich wirklich so anders, als in den letzten zwei Jahren? Kümmere ich mich nicht um dich?"  
Newt wusste den Tonfall des älteren nicht wirklich zu deuten und doch war Rückzug nun keine Alternative mehr. Wenn er nun sterben würde, dann nicht ohne seinem ehemaligen Partner all die unausgesprochenen Dinge gesagt zu haben. Denn offenbar war dieser wirklich kein bisschen in der Lage Newts inneren Konflikt nachzuvollziehen. „Ja, bist du! Früher hast du keine Unschuldigen ermordet oder zumindest dachte ich das!“  
Gellert gab daraufhin ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich. „Oh bitte, glaubst du wirklich, der MACUSA hätte eine reine Weste? Jeder Auror und jede Regierung hat mehr Unschuldige auf dem Gewissen als ich es je haben könnte! So naiv kannst nicht mal du sein, Honey.“  
„Und das macht es besser?! Weil andere zu Unrecht töten, darfst du es auch ohne Reue?!“ Newt konnte diese Haltung einfach nicht verstehen. Ja,selbst Percival war immer sehr rational und teilweise kühl gewesen. Aber unschuldige Menschen einfach so als notwendiges Opfer für ein größeres Ziel abzutun widersprach alles woran Newt glauben wollte und konnte.  
Gellert atmete tief durch, zwang sich offenbar zur Ruhe bevor er darauf antwortete. „Ich werde nicht mit dir über etwas diskutieren, was du sowieso nicht verstehst. Meine politischen Ansichten standen auch damals nie zur Debatte. Es hat dich nie interessiert, Honey.“  
Und da war es wieder. Gellert machte einfach dicht sobald Newt versuchte auch nur ein mal offen mit ihm zu diskutieren. Er wollte ihn verstehen, mehr als alles andere. Er wollte einen Sinn in all diesem Leid sehen, was der blonde Zauberer über die Welt brachte, wollte ihm vergeben können und ihn wieder in einem weniger schrecklichen Licht sehen. Doch dieser weigerte sich ihm überhaupt Antworten darauf zu geben. Newt schloss einen Moment die Augen, fuhr dann deutlich ruhiger fort. „Gut. Lassen wir den Fakt außen vor, dass du ein Massenmörder bist!Du sperrst michein, würgst mich, ertränkst mich, schlägstmich und drohst mir mit dem Tod!Das ist Kümmern für dich?!“ Während er dies aufzählte, konnte der Rotschopf die Wut und den Schmerz darüber nicht aus seiner Stimme halten.  
Doch Gellerts Blick verfinsterte sich daraufhin und er legte fast überlegend den Kopf etwas schief.  
„Oh? Und du hattest nicht jedes mal die Wahl? Hattest du nicht ganz klare Regeln und Vorgaben und dich bewusst dafür entschieden diese zu brechen? Du hättest es mittlerweile nicht nur einmal verdient zu sterben, Honey, und ich habe dich dennoch verschont. Und du besitzt dennoch die Unverschämtheit über die Konsequenzen deines Handelns zu heulen als wärst du das Opfer!“  
Bei diesen Worten brach etwas in Newt. Der Vorwurf, dass er sich diese Behandlung selbst zuzuschreiben hatte und sie sogar verdient hatte, traf ihn tief. „Ich stelle mich als Opfer hin?!“ rief er nun ungläubig aus. „DU bist kein bisschen bereit Verantwortung zu übernehmen für dein Verhalten oder überhaupt Fehler einzugestehen! Du stellst dich als perfekt hin, weigerst dich auch nur die geringste Teilschuld zu übernehmen und wälzt alles auf mich ab!“  
Als Newt geendet hatte, herrschte einige Sekunden eine zerreißende Stille im Raum. In Gellerts Augen schien ein unheilvoller Sturm zu wüten, während er auf den jüngeren Zauberer hinabblickte. Einen Moment schien es als wollte er etwas erwidern, verwarf es dann aber wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. Er setzte sich gerade auf und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, während er Newt mit einem durchdringenden Blick betrachtete. „Diese Diskussion dauert bereits viel zu lange dafür dass sie zu nichts führt.“ Antwortete er schließlich ruhig und richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab aufden bewegungsunfähigen Zauberer unter sich.  
Newt starrte mit geweiteten Augen hinauf und hatte das Gefühl ihm würde das Herz einen Schlag aussetzen. Gellert hatte sich entschieden und es würde keinen Weg mehr zurück geben, egal was er nun noch sagte. Sein Tod war beschlossene Sache und unausweichlich. Sollten einem im Angesicht des Todes nicht eigentlich hundert Gedanken durch den Kopf jagen? Oder zumindest all die Dinge, die man bereute getan und nicht getan zu haben? Doch Newts Kopf schien gerade wie leergefegt. Außer der Gewissheit zu sterben und der Panik davor wie Gellert ihn wohl töten würde, war kaum mehr Platz in seinem Kopf. Umso überraschter war er als plötzlich wie aus Reflex Worte über seine Lippen kamen. „Lass mich wenigstens noch einmal zu meinen Geschöpfen! Um mich zu verabschieden!“  
Gellert schien nicht weniger irritiert über die Worte als Newt selbst, fast als könnte er nicht glauben, dass es gerade das war, was dem Rotschopf im Angesicht des Todes durch den Kopf ging. Fast hatte Newt das Gefühl sein eigenes Herz wild schlagen zu hören, während sie sich schweigend anstarrten.  
„Bitte…“ flüsterte er schließlich fast flehend und schaute mit großen, hellblauen Augen zu Gellert auf.  
Es dauerte noch einige Moment, doch dann zog Gellert tatsächlich langsam seinen Zauberstab zurück, musterte ihn dabei allerdings nicht weniger kühl.  
„Eine falsche Bewegung und du bist tot. Hast du das verstanden?“  
Newt konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er hatte den blonden Zauberer tatsächlich erweicht ihm zumindest diesen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen? Natürlich wusste er, dass dies nur aufgeschoben und nicht aufgehoben bedeutete. Aber zumindest hatte er so die Chance nochmal zu seinen Geschöpfen zu dürfen. Da er nicht daran glaubte, gerade auch nur noch einen Ton herauszubringen, nickte Newt nur zustimmend. Kurz darauf spürte er bereits wie sich das Gewicht des Anderen von seinen bereits tauben Armen und seinem Bauch löste als Gellert sich erhob. Mit zittrigen Knien rappelte sich auch Newt auf während Gellert bereits zur Türe ging. Der blonde Zauberer öffnete die Türe, blieb abwartend neben dieser stehen und bedeutete ihm voranzugehen während er seinen Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand hielt.Newt atmete tief durch und zwang sich, sich zusammen zu nehmen bevorer zögerlich an Gellert vorbeiging.  
Der Weg hinunter in die untere Ebene verlief schweigend und ohne Vorkommnisse. Newt zwang sich noch nicht einmal an eine Flucht zu denken. Zu tief hatte sich die Drohung Gellerts in sein Hirn gebrannt und er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieser sie wahrmachen würde. Vermutlich würde er nicht mal drei Schritte schaffen bevor er einen Fluch im Rücken hätte.  
Als die eiserne Tür näherkam, ballte er feste seine Fäuste zu beiden Seiten. Dies würde seine letzteStation in seinem Leben sein. Er würde sterben und das vermutlich bei seinen Geschöpfen. Vielleicht sogar mit ihnen, wobei er darüber gar nicht nachdenken wollte, da es ihm erneut die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben drohte. Als Gellert die schwere Türe entriegelt hatte und mit ihm eintrat atmete Newt tief durch.  
„Du hast 10 Minuten.“  
Newt nickte nur darauf und ging langsam zu der Treppe, die hinunter führte zu den Gehegen.  
Zielstrebig führten ihn seine Füße als erstes zum Gehege des Nifflers. Dieser brauchte wie immer nicht lange um ihn zu bemerken und kam fast augenblicklich aus seinem Bau gesprintet um ihm in die Arme zu springen. Newt zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und drückte das kleine Tierchen sofort eng an sich.Wenigstens wäre er unter Freunden wenn es mit ihm zu Ende ging.Ein paar Minuten genoss er einfach die Nähe zu dem Geschöpf, das ihn bereits am längsten begleitete bevor er ihn schließlich mit feuchten Augen wieder zurück ins Gras setzte und sich schweren Herzens erhob. Es war Zeit.


	14. Chapter 14

I've got to hand it to you,   
You've played by all the same rules.   
It takes the truth to fool me   
And now you've made me angry.   
  
I can't decide whether you should live or die.   
Oh you'll probably go to Heaven,   
Please don't hang your head and cry.   
No wonder why my heart feels dead inside,   
It's cold and hard and petrified.   
Lock the doors and close the blinds,   
We're going for a ride.   
  
(„I can't decide“ by Scissor Sisters)   
  


Es war Zeit sich Gellert zu stellen. Oder besser gesagt sich ihm entgegen zu stellen. Newt konnte selbst noch nicht fassen, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte geistesgegenwärtig darum zu bitten nochmal zu seinen Geschöpfen zu dürfen.   
„Wenn wir heute tatsächlich sterben sollten, dann vermutlich zusammen. Aber ganz sicher nicht kampflos. Das würde uns nicht stehen, oder?“ Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des Rotschopfs während er zu dem Niffler hinunter schaute, der fragend den Kopf schief legte.

  
  
Gellert stand oben an der Brüstung und beobachtete mit wachen Augen wie Newt unten im Gehege mit seinem Niffler kuschelte. Ihm war immer noch schleierhaft wie man als letzten Wunsch äußern konnte, nochmal ein paar Tierwesen kraulen zu wollen. Aber im Endeffekt war es typisch für Newt. Gellert konnte darüber allerdings nur den Kopf schütteln.   
Viel mehr beschäftigte ihn jedoch gerade, weshalb er dem jüngeren Zauberer diesen letzten Wunsch überhaupt gewährt hatte, denn verdient hatte er es wahrlich nicht. Aus Mitleid? Unwahrscheinlich. Er handelte nie auf Grund solch unsinniger Gefühle. Er war sich nicht mal sicher ob er solche Gefühle wie Mitleid überhaupt besaß. Die meisten Menschen um ihn herum legten so viel Wert auf Dinge wie Liebe, Mitgefühl und Gnade, doch am Ende brach es ihnen immer wieder das Genick. Und das schlimmste daran war, sie schienen nicht einmal aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen. Für sie waren es dennoch erstrebenswerte Eigenschaften egal wie nachteilig diese sein mochten. Idioten...  
Vielleicht hatte er auch nur zugestimmt, weil es kein Risiko bedeuten würde Newt nochmal hierher zu lassen bevor er ihn tötete? Gellert schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Jetzt begann er bereits ebenso unsinnig zu denken. Nur weil kein Risiko bestand, war es immer noch kein Grund es ihm zu erlauben. Also was war es gewesen?   
Er erinnerte sich zurück, wie Newt zu ihm aus seinen großen, hellblauen Augen aufgeblickt und ihn aufrichtig um diese eine Chance gebeten hatte. Es hatte ihn einen Moment an früher erinnert als der Rotschopf sich noch völlig unbeschwert, naiv und vertrauensvoll in seiner Gesellschaft gegeben hatte, fast so als wäre es völlig undenkbar, dass Gellert ihm je auch nur ein Haar krümmen konnte. War das der Grund? Hatten ihn vergangene Erinnerungen tatsächlich dazu gebracht ihm ohne driftigen Grund diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen? Innerlich seufzend richtete sich Gellert etwas gerader auf. Er würde vermutlich nicht all zu bald eine Antwort darauf finden und genau das bestärkte ihn noch mehr in seinem Entschluss. Newt nahm bereits viel zu lange viel zu viel Platz in seinen Gedanken ein und das obwohl er es sich überhaupt nicht leisten konnte. Seine Vorherrschaft in Europa war bis auf England gesichert und gerade musste er sich darauf konzentrieren seinen Einfluss in Amerika ebenfalls zügig auszubauen. Es gab immer wieder diverse Unruhen und auch wenn Gellert sich ein Netzwerk aus fähigen Männern aufgebaut hatte an die er Aufgaben delegieren konnte, so nahm ihm das nur eine geringfügige Bürde von den Schultern. Er war der Anführer und Kopf der Revolution und nur er vermochte es alles mit Geduld, Weitblick und kaltem Kalkül in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken.  
Newt war dabei in erster Linie eine Ablenkung. Noch schlimmer, er war eine Ablenkung, die ihm rein gar nichts bracht außer zusätzlichem Stress. Es war wirklich enttäuschend. Sie hätten ein gutes Leben gemeinsam führen können. Gellert hätte sich weiterhin um den Jüngeren und seine Geschöpfe gekümmert und auf ihn achtgegeben. Newt hätte weiterhin an seinen Tierwesen forschen und sein Buch veröffentlichen können und sobald seine Weltherrschaft gesichert wäre, wären sicher auch wieder diverse, gemeinsame Forschungsreisen möglich gewesen. Es hätte alles wie früher sein können – nein, es hätte sogar besser als früher sein können. Nur sie Beide in einer Welt, die ihnen komplett offen stünde und zu Füßen läge.  
Aber es hatte sich als unmöglich heraus gestellt, als naive Wunschvorstellung. Newt schaffte es nicht die zwei Bilder, die er von Gellert hatte, in seinem Kopf in Einklang zu bringen. Es war ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen, den Gellert führte und das war etwas, was seinen Grundprinzipien völlig widersprach. Newt stellte sein zweites Ich, Percival Graves, auf das Podest eines wahren Heiligen, mit dem Gellert schlichtweg nicht konkurrieren konnte.  
Der Blick des blonden Zauberers fiel auf seine Uhr. Ein paar Minuten waren bereits vergangen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Newt gerade hinter den Hügel huschte in dem sich der Bau des Nifflers befand. Gellert legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und zog schließlich die Augenbrauen zusammen, als Newt keine Anstalten machte dort wieder hervorzukommen.  
Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn.  
Was wollte Newt dort hinten? Hatte er etwa vor sich dort zu verstecken? So dumm sollte nicht einmal Newt sein. Vielleicht wollte er auch nur einen Moment Ruhe und saß nun heulend hinter dem Hügel? Es würde ihn jedenfalls nicht überraschen. Nun gut, wenn der Rotschopf seine letzten, verbleibenden Minuten so nutzen wollte, statt sich zu verabschieden, dann war dies seine Entscheidung.  
Als die 10 Minuten jedoch vergangen waren und Newt immer noch keine Anstalten machte hervorzukommen, seufzte Gellert leise. Natürlich war es selbst jetzt zu viel verlangt, dass der Rotschopf von selbst kam.   
Langsam ging Gellert die Treppe hinunter und blieb kurz darauf schließlich vor dem Nifflergehege stehen.   
„Es ist Zeit.“   
Es vergingen einige Sekunden, doch Newt antwortete nicht. Gellert mahnte sich innerlich zur Ruhe. Würde es nun wirklich darauf hinauslaufen, dass er ihn aus dem Gehege zerren musste um dem Unvermeidlichen ins Auge zu blicken?  
„Newt.“ sprach er nun den Namen des anderen mit einem deutlich drohenden Unterton aus.  
Als erneut keine Antwort folgte, betrat er jedoch das Gehege. Zielstrebig stapfte er an dem Niffler vorbei, der ihn irritiert anstarrte, da er nur die Gestalt von Percival Graves und nicht die von Gellert Grindelwald gewohnt war. Umso besser, dass das Tierwesen so offenbar nichts mit ihm anfangen konnte. Gerade hatte er nämlich definitiv keine Nerven um die Pelzratte zu bespaßen.  
Der blonde Zauberer ging um den Bau herum und öffnete bereits den Mund um Newt zurecht zu weisen, doch bevor er dazu kam, blieb er irritiert stehen und starrte hinunter. Dort war niemand. Rein gar nichts.  
Sofort schaute sich Gellert um, doch in dem überschaubaren Gehege war keine Spur von Newt und den einzigen Ausgang hatte er die ganze Zeit im Blick gehabt. Das war einfach nicht möglich… Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen starrte er erneut auf die Rückseite des Baus, zog dann seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Hügel.  
„Revelio.“ Murmelte er leise und augenblicklich begann der Hügel vor ihm zu flimmern und gab eine Art Portal frei, welches offenbar in ein anderes Gehege führte. Einige Sekunden starrte Gellert einfach nur völlig fassungslos auf das Portal.   
Und dann wurde ihm mit einem mal klar, warum Newt unbedingt nochmal hierher gewollt hatte.  
Dieses kleine, hinterhältige Stück hatte das von Anfang an geplant! Deswegen auch die ewige Umgestalterei der Gehege die letzten Wochen, bei der Newt nie zufrieden zu sein schien! Er hatte den Mechanismus der Erweiterungszauber für die Gehege genutzt um sie heimlich miteinander zu verbinden und es irgendwie ohne Zauberstab geschafft, einen simplen Tarnzauber auf die Portale zu wirken. Gellert musste sich eingestehen, dass er tatsächlich ein wenig beeindruckt war. Newt hatte sich doch tatsächlich einen Plan zurechtgelegt um ihm im Notfall zu entkommen.   
Er schaute sich ein weiteres mal um, bevor er schließlich mit gezogenem Zauberstab durch das Portal trat. Auf der anderen Seite fand er sich im Gehege der Mondkälber wieder, welche ihn mehr als irritiert mit ihren riesigen Augen anstarrten als würden sie jeden Moment heraus fallen. Doch auch hier war keine Spur von Newt zu sehen. Einen Moment schloss Gellert die Augen und atmete tief durch.   
„Im Ernst, Honey? Du willst wirklich Verstecken mit mir spielen?“ rief er aus während er aus dem Gehege zurück auf die Wege stapfte um den Rotschopf doch noch aufzuspüren.   
Gellert achtete auf jedes Geräusch um sich herum, konnte gerade aber nichts hören außer die Rufe und das Gescharre diverser Kreaturen. Das war mal wieder so typisch für Newt. Nicht einmal jetzt konnte er sich einfach fügen, nein, er musste sich schon wieder querstellen und für zusätzlichen Aufwand sorgen. Nach einigen Schritten blieb der blonde Zauberer schließlich stehen.  
„Nun komm schon raus. Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn.“ rief Gellert erneut um dieses Katz und Maus Spielchen doch noch zu beenden.  
Plötzlich ertönte Newts Stimme von weiter hinten wo das Gehege der Bowtruckles lag.  
„Mit Sicherheit nicht!“  
Augenblicklich setzte sich Gellert in Bewegung und rannte dort hin. Doch alles was er dort fand war ein weiteres Portal, das offenbar in das Gehege des Nundus, einem nicht ungefährlichen tigerartigen Wesens führte. Und da wollte Gellert dann doch nicht einfach hinein springen. Also machte er doch wieder kehrt und stapfte zu Fuß zu besagtem Gehege, dass sich am anderen Ende der Halle befand.   
„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass du hier trotzdem nicht rauskommst, oder? Du zögerst das Unvermeidliche nur unnötig hinaus, Honey!“ rief er mit knurrendem Unterton auf dem Weg dorthin.  
„Und deswegen soll ich mich brav von dir umlegen lassen? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!“ ertönte Newts Stimme aus einer Richtung, die Gellert nicht ganz bestimmen konnte. Seufzend blieb der blonde Zauberer stehen und rieb sich die Schläfen.   
„Das wäre die vernünftige Variante, ja. Du machst es uns beiden nur schwerer damit, Honey.“  
Er hatte definitiv weder Zeit, noch die Nerven für diese Spielchen!   
„Ich bezweifle, dass dir das in irgendeiner Weise schwer fällt!“ rief es erneut von irgendwoher ganz in seiner Nähe.  
Gellert rollte mit den Augen. „Du willst das wirklich JETZT ausdiskutieren?“  
„Anders kann man ja nicht mit dir diskutieren ohne zu sterben!“  
„Du wirst so oder so sterben.“ knurrte Gellert.   
Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah er aus dem Augenwinkel wie Newt zwischen zwei Gehegen um die Ecke huschte. Doch kaum hatte er ihn um die Ecke verfolgt, sah er wie dieser bereits durch ein weiteres Portal sprang. Gut, jetzt reichte es wirklich. Er hob den Zauberstab und zerstörte mit einem lauten Knall das Portal, während er sich erneut zu dem Gehege aufmachte, dass er durch dieses erkannt hatte. Er würde definitiv nicht weiter mit sich spielen lassen. Und wenn er dafür nach und nach alle Portale einzeln zerstören musste.  
„Im Ernst, Honey, komm raus und wir bringen es ganz knapp und schmerzfrei hinter uns. Das ist mein letztes Angebot.“  
Newt musste doch selbst einsehen, dass dies keine Lösung war. Ohne einen Zauberstab würde er es niemals durch die magisch gesicherte Türe schaffen. Eventuell würde er es nicht mal mit Zauberstab schaffen, da Gellert persönlich sie mit diversen Schutzzaubern belegt hatte.  
„Knapp und schmerzfrei wäre es gewesen, wenn du mich umgebracht hättest bevor du die Illusion der letzten zwei Jahre zerstört hast!“  
„Wirklich? Du wirfst mir vor, dass ich dich nicht früher getötet habe während du gleichzeitig vor dem Tod davon läufst? Das macht keinen Sinn, Honey.“   
Da war sie wieder, die typische, unbestechliche Newt-Logik. Wobei Logik durfte man das wahrlich nicht nennen.  
„Keinen Sinn macht es mich JETZT zu töten! Du hättest damals ebenfalls genügend Gründe gehabt!“ rief Newts Stimme anklagend über die Gehege hinweg.  
„Es reicht, Newt! Komm raus oder ich sorge dafür, dass definitiv keines deiner Portale, geschweige denn ein einzelnes Gehege mehr steht!“  
„Und schon wieder drohst du mir um meinen Fragen auszuweichen!“  
„Du hast überhaupt gar keine Frage gestellt!“  
„Wieso hast du mich nicht gleich getötet?!“  
Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein... Wieso genau versuchte er überhaupt noch mit diesem Idioten zu diskutieren?  
„Weil ich fälschlicherweise auf ein wenig Vernunft und Einsicht deinerseits gehofft habe! Etwas was deinem Kopf aber offenbar völlig fremd ist!“  
„Du weichst mir schon wieder aus!“  
In diesem Moment riss Gellert endgültig der Geduldsfaden.  
„Gut, wenn du mich dazu zwingst, soll es so sein...“ Zielsicher stapfte er zurück zu dem Gehege der Bowtruckles, zerstörte dort kurzerhand das Portal von vorhin und wandte sich dann dem Baum mit den vielen kleinen Wesen zu, die ihn skeptisch und feindlich betrachteten. Zielsicher sprach er einen Accio und sofort flog Pickett in seine ausgestreckt Hand.  
„Ich zähle jetzt bis 10, dann kommst du raus oder dein kleiner Bowtruckle Freund ist der erste, der die Konsequenzen tragen wird!“   
Er behielt den Weg und Zugang genau im Auge während er begann zu zählen.   
„Eins.“  
Wenn es etwas gab, womit man Newt erpressen konnte, dann waren dies seine Geschöpfe. Bisher hatte Gellert eigentlich gedacht, dass sie sich solche Maßnahmen sparen könnten. Doch wie immer legte Newt es darauf an und weigerte sich Einsicht zu zeigen.   
Als er bei Fünf angekommen war, war von Newt immer noch nichts zu sehen. Würde er es wirklich riskieren?   
„Sechs.“   
Er sollte eigentlich wissen, dass Gellert seine Drohung durchaus wahr machen würde.   
„Sieben.“   
Langsam stieg Wut in ihm auf. Das war so typisch für Newt.   
„Acht.“   
Er würde das Schicksal herausfordern und dann die Konsequenzen beweinen. Er hatte ihn deutlich gewarnt und es war ganz allein seine Entscheidung. Und doch würde er Gellert am Ende anklagen wie schlecht und böse er doch sei.  
„Neun.“  
Sein Blick um den sich windenden Bowtruckle verstärkte sich.  
„Ze-“   
Doch da erspähte er etwas aus dem Augenwinkel. Allerdings nicht vor sich, sondern hinter sich. Bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, sprang ihm plötzlich Newt in den Rücken, der sich durch ein Portal geschlichen hatte, welches Gellert offenbar entgangen war. Durch den unerwarteten Angriff verlor der blonde Zauberer einen Moment das Gleichgewicht, was an sich nicht schlimm gewesen wäre, hätten sie sich nicht auf einem Hügel befunden. Als sie beide den Hügel hinabrollten, versuchte sich Gellert so gut wie möglich mit den Händen abzufangen. Dabei spürte er jedoch einen ziehenden Schmerz als er ungünstig mit dem Handgelenk aufkam und konnte den Zauberstab dadurch nicht weiter umklammern. Als sie endlich am Fuß des Hügels ankamen, landete Gellert mit einem Keuchen auf dem Rücken, während Newt plötzlich schwer auf ihm saß und seine Knie auf seinen Armen positioniert hatte. Fast kam es Gellert wie ein Deja-Vu vor. Genau in derselben Situation waren sie vorhin erst in Newts Zimmer gewesen – mit dem Unterschied, dass sich Gellert dieses mal in der unterlegenen Position befand. Wütend biss Gellert die Zähne zusammen und griff bereits nach Newt um diesen von sich zu befördern. Im Endeffekt war dem Rotschopf schließlich auch körperlich überlegen. Doch bevor seine Hand Newt hätte erreichen können, hielt er erstarrt inne. Direkt vor seinem Gesicht befand sich sein eigener Zauberstab, den Newt mit einem schmalen Schmunzeln auf ihn gerichtet hielt.  
Einige Sekunden starrten sie sich nur wortlos an, bevor Gellert langsam seine Hand wieder sinken ließ. „Es wird dir nichts bringen, Honey. Selbst mit Zauberstab wirst du es niemals hier rausschaffen.“ kommentierte er Newts Drohung so ruhig wie möglich.  
Dieser schnaubte daraufhin allerdings nur. „Du sagtest doch eben erst, ich sterbe so oder so. Ich habe nichts zu verlieren, wenn ich es versuche.“  
Gellert seufzte bei diesen Worten. „Und was ist dein Plan, vorausgesetzt du hast zur Abwechslung tatsächlich mal einen? Mich töten, deine Geschöpfe zurücklassen, es dann alleine mit allen Wachen aufnehmen und im besten Fall schnell in einem aussichtslosen Gefecht sterben?“ Dachte Newt denn wirklich er hätte irgendeine Chance? Gellert war sich nicht mal sicher ob Newt gerade überhaupt nachdachte, denn seine Worte schienen den Rotschopf tatsächlich kalt zu lassen.  
„Um es mit deinen Worten zu beschreiben: Wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt, dann muss ich das wohl tun.“   
Gellert musste tatsächlich etwas schmunzeln, als Newt seine eigenen Worte mit solch einer Entschlossenheit nutzte. „Ich habe dir immer eine Wahl gelassen, Honey.“  
Newts Blick war ungewöhnlich ruhig, während er hinunter zu Gellert schaute. „Warum weichst du meinen Fragen aus?“ hakte er schließlich erneut nach.  
Der blonde Zauberer schaute etwas irritiert wegen dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel.   
„Ich weiche deinen Fragen nicht aus.“  
„Du gibst mir keine klaren Antworten.“  
„Weil ich es im Gegensatz zu dir als sinnlos erachte, das offensichtliche auszusprechen oder zu wiederholen.“  
Doch Newt ließ sich davon nicht abbringen. „Warum hast du mich damals nicht einfach getötet?“  
Gellert schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das zu erfahren hat gerade die höchste Priorität für dich?“ Der Spott in seiner Stimme war deutlich herauszuhören.  
„Ich habe Antworten verdient und du weißt es genau!“ Die ruhige Fassade, die Newt versuchte aufrecht zu halten, begann langsam zu bröckeln. Doch Gellert schaute nur ruhig zu ihm hinauf während er schwieg.  
„Warum nicht?!“ verlangte Newt nun mit Nachdruck und ein paar magische Funken knisterten bereits bedrohlich an der Spitze des fremden Zauberstabs. Da waren die Emotionen wieder, die doch so typisch für den Rotschopf waren. Bitterkeit, Verwirrung und ein Hauch verzweifelter Hoffnung. Newt war eine Antwort auf seine Fragen offenbar tatsächlich wichtig und Gellert gerade in keiner sehr günstigen Position ihm diese zu verweigern. Er traute Newt nicht wirklich zu ihn umzubringen, doch den ein oder anderen Fluch wollte er nicht ausschließen.  
„Das hatte ich zu Beginn vor sobald die Chimären ausgewachsen gewesen wären.“ antwortete der blonde Zauberer also schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme.  
„Aber du hast es nicht getan.“ stellte der Jüngere fest, offenbar nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dieser Antwort.   
„Und darüber bist du nicht froh?“ entgegnete Gellert mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Worüber sollte ich froh sein?! Dass du mich zwei Jahre lang belogen und benutzt hast für deine Pläne?!“ Newts Stimme zitterte heftig und er konnte nicht vermeiden gegen Ende deutlich lauter zu werden.  
Gellert seufzte schwer. Newt hatte es immer noch nicht begriffen.  
„Ja, ich habe dich für meine Pläne benutzt. Aber ich habe dir bereits mehr als einmal gesagt, dass ich mich nicht verstellt habe und deine Gesellschaft wirklich geschätzt habe.“ antwortete er so ruhig wie möglich und blickte Newt dabei direkt an. „Dich stört vor allem der Fakt, dass du heraus gefunden hast, dass ich Gellert Grindelwald bin. Aber Fakt ist auch, dass ich nie ein anderer war, nur meine Gestalt war eine andere.“ Er zog die Augenbrauen etwas zusammen und konnte den bitteren Unterton bei den folgenden Worten nicht ganz verbergen. „Gerade du solltest das doch wissen. Immerhin hat kein Mensch so viel Zeit mit mir verbracht wie du. Aber egal wie ich es drehe und wende, am Ende läuft es wegen deinem Mangel an Erfassungsgabe immer auf solch eine Situation hinaus.“  
Newt starrte ihn währenddessen mit angespannten Gesichtszügen an, schien so als hätten die Worte ihn definitiv getroffen.  
„Wieso hast du mir nicht einfach etwas gesagt, wenn es dir ernst war und nicht nur ein Werkzeug für dich war...?“ fragte er schließlich deutlich leiser als zuvor nach.  
„Ach Honey, fragst du dich das wirklich? Deine Ansichten hätten ein Ehrlichsein doch komplett unmöglich gemacht und dann hätte ich dich tatsächlich töten müssen. Da schien es mir besser einfach zu verschwinden.“   
Gellert bemerkte seine unbedachte Formulierung erst als sich auf Newts Gesicht ein Ausdruck von Schock und Erkenntnis legte. „Du... konntest mich nicht töten. Nicht weil du mich noch brauchtest, sondern...“   
Der blonde Zauberer wusste, es gab hundert Möglichkeiten es abzustreiten oder zu relativen und alle würden Sinn machen. Doch die Erkenntnis, dass dies tatsächlich der Grund gewesen war, traf ihn fast genau so unvorbereitet wie Newt und ließ ihn erschrocken schweigen.  
Newts Hand zitterte leicht während er den anderen fassungslos anstarrte, konnte offenbar selbst nicht so recht glauben, was Gellert ihm gerade mehr oder weniger unbeabsichtigt offenbart hatte.   
Genau diesen Moment nutzte Gellert, stieß mit einem schnellen Griff den Zauberstab aus seinem Gesicht und entwaffnete den Rotschopf. Schneller als Newt realisieren konnte was geschah, hatte Gellert ihn herumgedreht und ihre Positionen getauscht, sodass er den Jüngeren erneut unter sich zu Boden drückte.  
Auf Newts Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Schock, Irritation und Angst zu sehen. Allerdings war es dieses mal keine Todesangst wie zuvor. Eher wie die Angst, dass er erneut auf einen Trick und schmeichelnde Worte hereingefallen sein könnte.  
Gellert richtete immer noch den Zauberstab auf den Rotschopf, allerdings weniger bedrohlich als zuvor, sondern mehr sicherheitshalber, falls Newt auf weitere dumme Ideen kommen sollte.  
„Richtig. Ich hätte dich nicht mehr gebraucht und es wäre sicherer gewesen, dich einfach umzubringen.“  
Bei diesen Worten verzog Newt leicht das Gesicht. „Aber diesen Fehler korrigierst du jetzt...“ Seine Stimme hatte einen fast resignierenden Ton. Der blonde Zauberer schaute ihn eine Weile einfach nur ruhig an.   
„Welche Alternative gäbe es noch, Honey? Du weißt, ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen und du bekommst einfach nicht in deinen Schädel, dass ich immer noch derselbe bin.“ Gellerts Stimme war ungewöhnlich sanft aber auch entschlossen während er sprach.  
„Das stimmt nicht...!“ widersprach ihm Newt nun allerdings aufgebracht. „Ich weiß, dass du derselbe bist!“ Auf sein Gesicht legte sich ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck. „Aber das was du da tust kann ich einfach nicht gutheißen...!“  
Gellert schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das läuft auf dasselbe hinaus.“  
„Dann sag mir wie ich es hinkriege!“ rief ihm Newt fast etwas verzweifelt entgegen. „Ich versuche es doch wirklich und ich will, dass es wieder wie vorher ist!“ Die Augen des Rotschopfs füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. „Erklär mir wieso du das tust! Erklär mir, wie du all diese Dinge tun kannst ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken! Was rechtfertigt den Tod von so vielen?! Ich will es doch verstehen! Du weißt doch sonst immer eine Lösung... Sag mir etwas, was mich dazu bringt dich nicht dafür zu verachten...!“   
Newt klang dieses mal weniger anklagend, viel mehr wirklich bittend und ratlos. Gellert beobachtete wie dem Jüngeren dicke Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen und spürte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. Nicht weil er weinte, denn das tat Newt leider viel zu oft. Aber weil er das Gefühl hatte zum ersten mal seit Ewigkeiten wieder zu dem Rotschopf durchzudringen. Er schaute tief in die hellblauen Augen unter sich und hatte das Gefühl den Newt vor sich zu sehen, den er damals zurück gelassen hatte, als er verschwunden war. Nicht mehr dieser misstrauische und ablehnende Blick. Nein, er glaubte in seinen Augen neben dem Schmerz und der Verzweiflung außerdem die aufrichtige Bitte zu sehen, ihm zu helfen und ihm einen möglichen Weg aufzuzeigen. Das endlose Vertrauen in dessen Augen schien zurück gekehrt zu sein; darauf dass Gellert ihn sicher führen, auf ihn acht geben und ihn niemals fallen lassen würde.  
Der blonde Zauberer schloss einen Moment die Augen und seufzte leise. „Das kann ich nicht, Honey.“ Er beugte sich hinunter zu Newt und hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf bevor er seine Stirn gegen seine lehnte. Newt konnte nicht anders als die Augen zu schließen und leise zu schluchzen als Gellert seine letzte Hoffnung zerstörte.  
„Aber du musst das, was ich tue gar nicht gutheißen.“ flüsterte der blonde Zauberer schließlich und strich ihm ein paar Tränen von den Wangen. „Du wirst es nicht verstehen und du wirst mich nicht davon abbringen. Ich würde dir niemals die Chance geben mich aufzuhalten. Und das ist völlig in Ordnung. Daran sind bereits deutlich fähigere Männer als du gescheitert. Es ist nichts verwerfliches daran, wenn du dich auf dein Wohl und das deiner Geschöpfe konzentrierst. Genau wie es nicht deine Aufgabe ist, den Helden zu spielen und die Welt vor mir zu 'retten', Honey.“   
Newt schaute erneut erwartungsvoll aus seinen blauen, tränennassen Augen auf. Auf Gellerts Gesicht erschien ein kleines, amüsiertes Lächeln.   
„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir hilfst und deine Ansichten verrätst. Ich erwarte nur, dass du mich nicht auf meine politischen Einstellungen und das eindimensionale Bild in deinem Kopf von Gellert Grindelwald reduzierst. Dafür kennst du mich doch ein wenig zu gut, als dass ich dir das durchgehen lassen könnte.“ Gellert tippte ihm halb neckend, halb tadelnd dabei gegen die Stirn. Einige Sekunden starrte Newt nur völlig perplex zu ihm auf. Dann verzog er allerdings das Gesicht und warf sich ihm plötzlich einfach um den Hals. Der blonde Zauberer ließ ihn gewähren, streichelte dem schluchzenden Bündel in seinen Armen, welches sich haltsuchend an ihn krallte, nur beruhigend durchs Haar.  
Genau das war es, was Gellert von so vielen anderen Menschen unterschied und was er niemals ganz verstehen würde. Sie alle hatten so unglaublich schnell ein schlechtes Gewissen und fühlten sich verantwortlich für das Leid von anderen, egal ob sie tatsächlich Schuld daran hatten oder nicht. Dabei hatte Newt doch wirklich keine Alternative außer sich gegen Gellert zu stellen und zu sterben oder Gellerts Politik zu akzeptieren. Bei zweiterem hätten sie zumindest eine schöne, gemeinsame Zeit und Newt und seinen Geschöpfen würde es an nichts mangeln. Wo lag bitte der Sinn darin den Märtyrer zu spielen?  
„Ich will bei dir sein...“ unterbrach Newt schließlich seine Gedanken mit einem verzweifelten Schluchzen. Gellert konnte innerlich nur den Kopf darüber schütteln. Als hätte diese Entscheidung nicht von Anfang an in den Händen des Rotschopfs gelegen...  
Bestimmt drückte er Newt nun ein Stück von sich, legte beide Hände an sein Gesicht und strich ihm erneut die Tränen weg.  
„Dann solltest du etzt aufhören zu heulen. Du weißt, ich kann das nicht leiden.“ ermahnte er den Jüngeren und zog dabei leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Newts Augen wandelten sich von überrascht zu hoffnungsvoll. „Also... heißt das...“ begann er zögerlich.  
Doch Gellert legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.   
„Das ist die letzte Chance. Hast du das verstanden?“ Sein Blick war streng und er blickte eindringlich in die hellblauen Augen vor ihm, suchte nach dem kleinsten Zögern oder Zweifeln.  
Doch Newt nickte nur augenblicklich. Eine Weile hielt er den Blick noch, doch dann löste sich Gellert von dem Rotschopf und stand auf.   
„Gut. Komm mit. Ich bin schon viel zu spät zu einem wichtigen Meeting.“ murrte der blonde Zauberer, während er sich etwas Gras von der Uniform klopfte. Newt hingegen brauchte einen Moment um sich zu erheben, zu zittrig waren seine Beine um ihm gleich zu gehorchen.   
Als er endlich stand, führte Gellert ihn heraus aus den Gehegen. Den Weg zurück zu Newts Zimmer verbrachten sie schweigend. Dort angekommen hielt der blonde Zauberer die Türe für Newt auf, der auch sofort hindurch schritt. Einen Moment stand der Rotschopf noch zögerlich vor Gellert, hatte den Blick gesenkt, aber zumindest aufgehört mit dieser elenden Heulerei. Gellert streckte seine Hand aus und ergriff das Kinn des Jüngeren, hob es vorsichtig an, sodass dieser ihn anblickte.  
„Kann ich dich hier ein paar Stunden alleine lassen, ohne dass du alles, was wir besprochen haben wieder revidierst?“ fragte er ruhig nach und betrachtete den immer noch recht aufgelöst wirkenden, jungen Mann vor sich skeptisch. Doch Newt zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln und nickte dann verhalten.   
„Gut. Ich bin bald zurück.“ Mit einem letzten Blick zog Gellert seine Hand wieder zurück und trat dann hinaus auf den Flur. Als er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, blieb er noch einen Moment nachdenklich davor stehen. Dann schüttelte er jedoch kurz den Kopf und setzte sich in Bewegung. Seine Generäle warteten bereits auf ihn für eine wichtige Lagebesprechung. Während er durch die Gänge schritt, fiel sein Blick auf sein Handgelenk, welches mittlerweile deutlich geschwollen war und immer noch dumpf vor Schmerz pochte. Mit einem unausgesprochenen Zauber, heilte er kurzerhand den Bruch von ihrem gemeinsamen Sturz und säuberte gleichzeitig magisch seine verdreckte Uniform. Was machte er nur alles für den Rotschopf mit... Mal wieder hatte Newt ihn unerwartet von seinem eigentlichen Plan abgebracht, was Gellert definitiv sauer aufstieß. Er hoffte nur, dass er diese Entscheidung am Ende nicht doch noch bereuen würde...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist eine Rückblende aus Newts Sicht. Sie spielt an dem Punkt, an dem Newt und 'Percival' bereits etwas mehr als ein Jahr ein Paar sind. Sie haben bereits ein Chimärenpärchen, das sie trainieren, und Newt lebt zusammen mit Percival in dessen Wohnung in New York.

  
Everything you do it sends me   
Higher than the moon with every   
Twinkle in your eye   
You strike a match that lights my heart on fire 

When you’re near, I hide my blushing face   
And trip on my shoelaces    
Grace just isn’t my forté    
But it brings me to my knees when you say 

"Hello, how are you, my darling today?"   
I fall into a pile on the floor   
Puppy love is hard to ignore   
When every little thing you do, I do adore 

("I Do Adore" by Mindy Gledhill)

~~~

Rückblende

Newt lief eilig durch die Straßen New Yorks, die zur Mittagszeit noch belebter waren als sowieso schon. Er hatte sich am Vorabend von Percival gewünscht, dass sie heute gemeinsam zu Mittag aßen und der schwarzhaarige Auror hatte nach einem kurzen Blick in seinen Terminkalender zugestimmt, sich mit ihm in seiner Mittagspause zu treffen. Die letzten Wochen hatten sie beide nicht gerade viel Zeit füreinander gehabt außer spät abends wenn Percival aus dem Büro heim kam. Beim MACUSA lief es momentan drüber und drunter und so war der schwarzhaarige Auror noch eingespannter als sowieso. Überstunden waren mittlerweile eher die Regel als die Ausnahme. Doch auch Newt hatte genügend um die Ohren. Fast den kompletten Tag verbrachte er in seinem Koffer bei seinen Geschöpfen. Neben der täglichen Versorgung, beanspruchten ihn besonders ihr Chimärenpärchen. Beide waren mittlerweile ausgewachsen und würden hoffentlich bald paarungswillig sein. Dementsprechend gab es viele Vorbereitungen für die Gehege zu treffen und auch das Training der beiden Chimären durfte dabei nicht zu kurz kommen. Dementsprechend sah Newt nicht wirklich viel Tageslicht außer den künstlichen Himmeln in den magisch erweiterten Gehegen. Umso glücklicher war Newt also, dass er es heute zusammen mit seinem Partner schaffen würde etwas das schöne Wetter bei einer Pause von ihren Pflichten zu genießen.  
Allerdings blieben ihm gerade nur noch ein paar wenige Minuten um pünktlich zu sein.  
Er hatte den Vormittag damit verbracht sich um seine Geschöpfe zu kümmern und sich extra beeilt um ja rechtzeitig fertig zu werden. Doch wer Newt kannte, wusste, dass es im Tagesplan des Rotschopfs immer irgendwelche Gründe und Vorkommnisse gab, die ein Pünktlichsein fast unmöglich machten. An sich wäre das kaum ein Problem, wäre Percival da nicht sehr eigen.   
Percival war in der Hinsicht das komplette Gegenteil von ihm selbst. Er war gerade zu überpünktlich und peinlichst genau organisiert in jeglicher Hinsicht. Und er erwartete es von Newt ebenfalls wenn sie verabredet waren.   
Also nahm der Rotschopf die Beine in die Hand und sprintete die letzten Straßen hinunter. Als er etwas außer Atem bei ihrem ausgemachten Treffpunkt ankam, wartete Percival bereits auf ihn. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr brachte ihn dazu breit zu lächeln. Er war nicht zu spät!  
Percival betrachtete den schwer schnaufenden Zauberer vor sich derweil mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.   
„Wirst du wohl jemals Pünktlichkeit lernen, Honey?“ begrüßte Percival ihn nicht sonderlich begeistert.  
Auf Newts Gesicht schlich sich jedoch ein Grinsen. „Ich bin pünktlich! Eine Minute vor halb!“  
Der Mundwinkel des schwarzhaarigen Aurors zuckte amüsiert während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich wage zu behaupten, das war mehr Glück als akkurate Planung deinerseits, Honey... Ich habe uns ein nettes, kleines Restaurant in der Nähe ausgesucht.“   
Newt zuckte bezüglich Percivals Vermutung nur unschuldig grinsend mit den Schultern, folgte dem anderen dann aber. Während sie nebeneinander entspannt durch die Straßen gingen, fragte sich Newt ob sie in besagtem Restaurant wohl draußen sitzen konnten. Er hatte wirklich genug von geschlossenen Räumen derzeit.  
„Hat dich etwas bestimmtes aufgehalten?“ fragte Percival schließlich ganz beiläufig nach.  
Genau genommen hatte er dem älteren Zauberer gestern tatsächlich versprochen, definitiv pünktlich und ein paar Minuten früher da zu sein als verabredet.   
„Na ja... Josie war etwas zickig den Vormittag...“ wälzte er die Verantwortung direkt auf das Chimärenweibchen ab. „Aber dann hatte sie später einen echt guten Moment und ich wollte das für das Training nutzen...“  
Percival schielte bei dieser Erklärung zu ihm herüber und betrachtete ihn eingehend.  
„Sagst du das nur, weil du weißt, dass ich dir nicht böse wäre, wenn sie der Grund wäre?“ hakte er amüsiert nach.  
Newt setzte sofort einen übertrieben empörten und geschockten Blick auf.  
„Willst du etwa andeuten, ich lüge und hatte gar keinen driftigen Grund??“  
Percival konnte nicht anders als amüsiert den Kopf zu schütteln. „Doch, mit Sicherheit hattest du einen driftigen Grund. Aus deiner eigenen, sehr flexiblen Sichtweise.“  
„Ich bleibe bei Josie als Grund bevor ich mein Mittagessen selbst bezahlen muss.“ antwortete der Rotschopf mit einem frechen Grinsen.  
„Das musst du so oder so. Ich bin kein Bankschalter, Honey.“  
Nun verzog Newt allerdings das Gesicht zu einem Schmollmund. „Du suchst aber immer so teure Restaurants aus... Ich bin nur ein armer Magizoologe, der sich gerade so über Wasser halten kann!“ beschwerte er sich in einem fast weinerlichen Tonfall, der Percival dazu brachte leise zu lachen.  
„Und das ist mein Problem weil...?“ hakte er unbeeindruckt nach.  
Newt gab ein schweres, gequältes Seufzen von sich. „Du bist gemein...“ murrte er schließlich.  
„Von Natur aus und mit Freuden, Honey.“ kommentierte Percival gelassen während sie vor einem kleinen aber gehobeneren Restaurant stehen blieben.   
Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer ging voran, tauschte kurz ein paar Worte mit dem Kellner aus, der sie direkt zu einem Tisch auf der Terrasse führte, der etwas abgelegen stand und somit mehr Privatsphäre bot.  
Newt lies sich lächelnd am Tisch nieder, war froh, dass ein großer Schirm darüber gespannt war, da er die starke Sonne mit seiner hellen Haut nur bedingt vertrug. Während der Kellner ihnen Speisekarten hinlegte, bestellte der Rotschopf ein Wasser und schaute dann etwas irritiert als Percival einen Rotwein bestellte. Kaum hatte der Kellner die Getränke aufgenommen und war verschwunden, wandte sich Newt mit fragendem Blick Percival zu, der bereits die Karte durchging. „Ich dachte, du trinkst nicht wenn du noch arbeiten musst?“   
Der schwarzhaarige Auror schaute nur kurz von der Karte auf bevor er umblätterte.   
„Gut erkannt, Honey. Und was folgern wir daraus...?“  
Newt schaute einen Moment verständnislos und legte den Kopf etwas schief, doch dann wurden seine Augen groß. „Du musst nicht mehr ins Büro??“ fragte er sofort hoffnungsvoll nach. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer nahm sich schließlich nur selten frei. Und dann gerade jetzt wo er eigentlich genügend zu tun hatte?  
„Ich habe mir den Rest des Tages frei genommen.“ kam die recht teilnahmslose Antwort von Percival.   
„Wirklich??“ Newt konnte die Begeisterung in seiner Stimme kaum unterdrücken.  
Bei dieser Frage schaute Percival allerdings doch wieder auf und zog nur schweigend eine Augenbraue hoch, was den Rotschopf dazu brachte verlegen zu grinsen. Er konnte praktisch sehen, wie Percival kurz davor stand ihm mal wieder einen Vortrag über unnötige Fragen und das Wiederholen des Offensichtlichen zu halten. „Und was hast du dann heute noch vor?“ fragte Newt also schnell nach um nicht doch noch in den Genuss einer solchen Predigt zu kommen.  
Percival legte derweil die Karte zur Seite und zog ein ledernes Zigarettenetui aus der Tasche. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und lehnte sich entspannt zurück während er langsam den Rauch ausblies. „Ich habe nichts geplant. Worauf hättest du Lust?“  
Bei dieser Frage schlug Newts Herz tatsächlich freudig höher. Percival plante normalerweise immer seine Zeit! Diese Aussage in Kombination mit der Frage worauf Newt Lust hätte, bedeutete also, dass er bewusst vorhatte den Tag mit ihm zu verbringen!   
„Na ja, ich hatte eigentlich noch vor ein paar Dinge für die Gehege von Josie und Onyx zu besorgen...“ begann er also etwas zögerlich. Schließlich konnte es auch gut sein, dass eine gemeinsame Shoppingtour nicht ganz dem entsprach, was sich der schwarzhaarige Auror für seinen freien Tag vorgestellt hatte.   
Dieser nickt jedoch nur ruhig darauf. „Dann also einkaufen.“   
Doch dann schaute er fragend zu Newts unangerührter Karte. „Möchtest du nichts außer Wasser?“  
In dem Moment fiel dem Rotschopf auch auf, dass er völlig vergessen hatte überhaupt nachzuschauen. „Doch..:!“ meinte er sofort etwas verlegen und schnappte sich die Karte bevor der Kellner zurück kommen würde. Während er zügig die Gerichte überflog, fühlte er sich mal wieder in seiner Vermutung bestätigt. Natürlich hatte Percival nichts billiges ausgesucht. Diskussionen diesbezüglich hatten sie bereits mehr als ein mal gehabt, doch der ältere Zauberer lies sich in der Hinsicht nicht erweichen. Er sah schlichtweg nicht ein, weshalb er sich in ein billiges Restaurant setzen sollte, wo es ihm zudem nicht schmeckte, wenn sie denn mal gemeinsam essen gingen. Nach den ersten zwei Fehlversuchen, bei denen Newt ihn also in ein nicht zufriedenstellendes Restaurant geschleppt hatte, hatte Percival das Recht für sich beansprucht in Zukunft die Restaurants auszusuchen.  
Kurz darauf kam auch bereits die Bedienung mit den Getränken an den Tisch um die restliche Bestellung aufzunehmen. Percival entschied sich für das Steak mit Bratkartoffeln und einem kleinen Salat, während Newt sich Pasta mit einer Tomaten-Ricotta-Soße aussuchte.  
Das Mittagessen an sich lief unglaublich entspannt ab. Newt erzählte von dem Training am Morgen mit Josie wobei Percival interessiert zuhörte und anschließend berichtete der schwarzhaarige Auror von seinem nicht gerade erfreulichen Morgen im Büro. Offenbar hatte es vor ein paar Tagen nachts eine magische Auseinandersetzung zwischen einigen betrunkenen, ausländischen Zauberern und ein paar Kobolden gegeben. Dies sorgte nun für zusätzlichen Papierkram auf Percivals Schreibtisch und das obwohl er eh schon alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, da sie durch einen Ausbruch von Drachenpocken gnadenlos unterbesetzt waren in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung.  
Als der Kellner nach dem Essen wieder kam um die Teller abzuräumen und nach weiteren Wünschen zu fragen, lehnte Newt nur höflich dankend ab.   
Percival hingegen bestellte sich noch einen Kaffee und zu Newts Verwunderung ein Schokoladensoufflé. Der ältere Zauberer aß schließlich sehr selten Süßes und war alles andere als ein Fan von Schokolade. Dementsprechend konnte das Soufflé auch nur für Newt sein.  
„Ich wollte doch gar keinen Nachtisch.“ merkte dieser also etwas irritiert an als der Kellner wieder verschwunden war.  
Percival zog daraufhin nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Du willst immer einen Nachtisch, Honey. Und ich habe keine Lust mir heute Abend anzuhören, dass du Lust auf irgendeinen klebrigen Süßkram hast und wir nichts im Haus haben.“ kommentierte er trocken.  
„Touché...“ murmelte der Rotschopf daraufhin nur mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln lehnte sich der schwarzhaarige Auror zurück und nahm einen Schluck seines Rotweins.   
„Wie läuft es eigentlich mit deinem Buch?“ wechselte er nun allerdings das Thema.  
„Ganz gut... Es ist fast fertig. Ein paar Illustrationen fehlen noch.“  
Percival nickte, legte allerdings nachdenklich den Kopf etwas schief.   
„Weißt du schon wo du es veröffentlichen möchtest?“  
Bei dieser Frage schaute der Rotschopf allerdings etwas betreten. „Noch nicht... Ich hatte bei einem Verlag angefragt. Aber ich glaube, sie waren nicht sonderlich begeistert... Sie meinten sie melden sich.“ Er zwang sich dennoch zu einem Lächeln, auch wenn er die Enttäuschung darüber nicht ganz verbergen konnte. Im Endeffekt hatte er schließlich lange an diesem Buch gearbeitet. Es war sozusagen sein Lebenswerk. Jetzt vor dem Problem zu stehen, dass die gängigen Verlage offenbar kein Interesse an solch einem Buch zeigten, versetzte ihm doch einen ordentlichen Dämpfer.  
„Mmhm. Nächste Woche bin ich auf einen Empfang eingeladen mit ein paar wichtigen Leuten.“ begann Percival nun aber nachdenklich, während er einen Schluck Wein trank. Auf Newts Gesicht stand ein großes Fragezeichen geschrieben wegen des plötzlichen Themenwechsels. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer schaute ihn noch einen Moment an, schien dann aber zu realisieren, dass Newt ihm offenbar nicht ganz folgen konnte. „Dort sind auch zwei Verleger anwesend. Ich könnte dich ihnen vorstellen.“  
Nun wurden die Augen des Rotschopfs allerdings riesig. Percival wollte ihn als Begleitung mit auf einen Empfang nehmen?? Und nicht nur das, nein, er spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken, ihn jemandem vorzustellen, der eventuell sein Buch veröffentlichen könnte!   
„Wirk-“ begann Newt bereits begeistert, konnte sich allerdings gerade noch bremsen um nicht die typisch 'unnötige Frage' zu stellen. „Ich meine... Ja! Also wenn das geht...“ murmelte er schnell mit leuchtenden Augen.  
Percival betrachtete ihn einen ganzen Moment lang ruhig, schmunzelte dann aber. „Gut.“  
Kurz darauf kam bereits der Kellner mit dem Kaffee und dem Nachtisch.  
Bevor dieser wieder ging, zog Percival allerdings seine Brieftasche und bezahlte, übernahm dabei die komplette Rechnung für sie beide.  
Newt schaute dabei von seinem Schokoladensoufflé zu dem älteren Zauberer auf und ein süßes, warmes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er ein „Dankeschön...“ murmelte.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Newt stand in seinem Zimmer und starrte noch einige Minuten auf die geschlossene Türe, durch die Gellert verschwunden war. Irgendwann setzten sich seine Beine jedoch wie von selbst in Bewegung und trugen ihn zu dem kleinen Sofa inmitten des Raumes. Mit zittrigen Beinen lies sich der Rotschopf auf das Sofa sinken und atmete erst ein mal tief durch. So viel war in der letzten Stunde geschehen und es schien als würde erst jetzt langsam alles zu ihm durchdringen.   
Er hatte tatsächlich überlebt... Ohne größere Schäden davon zu tragen und auch seinen Geschöpfen ging es gut. Selbst das war für ihn bis vor kurzem noch völlig undenkbar gewesen und doch war etwas noch viel unglaublicheres passiert. Er hatte sich tatsächlich mit Gellert ausgesprochen. Konnte man das überhaupt so nennen? Irgendwie klang dieses Wort viel zu trivial für das, was in der letzten Stunde geschehen war. Es war gerade zu als hätte sich seine ganze Welt erneut komplett auf den Kopf gestellt.  
Ein kleines, ungläubiges Lachen kam über Newts Lippen bevor er das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Und dann begann er einfach hemmungslos zu schluchzen.  
Alles was er in den letzten Wochen versucht hatte zu unterdrücken und sorgfältig in sich wegzuschließen, kam mit einem mal in ihm hoch. Die ganze Sorge und die Ungewissheit, die er monatelang nach 'Percivals' Verschwinden verspürt hatte, wich erst jetzt der überwältigenden Erleichterung. Fast war es so, als hätte er jetzt erst erfahren, dass sein Geliebter nicht tot war. Aber irgendwo machte dies ja auch tatsächlich Sinn. Schließlich hatte er jetzt erst akzeptiert, was Gellert versucht hatte ihm die letzten Wochen klar zu machen: Gellert war Percival und immer noch derselbe. Er war das, was er so unendlich vermisst hatte; was ihm das Herz zerrissen hatte zu verlieren; was er sich um jeden Preis zurück gesehnt hatte. Fast kam er sich sogar dumm vor, dass er dies die ganze Zeit in Frage gestellt und zu verdrängen versucht hatte. Es war ein Selbstschutz gewesen. Er hatte versucht trotz aller Anzeichen daran zu glauben, dass alles nur eine Lüge gewesen war, dass Gellert ihn betrogen und verraten hatte und dies erneut versuchen wollte. Er hatte sich davor schützen wollen, diesen Fehler erneut zu machen und ein weiteres mal sein Herz zerrissen zu bekommen.   
Doch als er vorhin in Gellerts Armen gelegen hatte, da wusste er einfach, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte und dass es nie eine Lüge gewesen war. Er hatte kurz den Schock und die Verletzlichkeit in Gellerts Augen gesehen, als dieser ihm unabsichtlich gestanden hatte, dass er ihn nur aus einem Grund nicht getötet hatte: Gellert Grindelwald hatte bereits damals Gefühle für ihn gehabt, die ihn die weniger logische und dafür risikoreichere Alternative hatten wählen lassen.  
Er erinnerte sich an das Zögern und die Skepsis in den Augen des blonden Zauberers, als dieser ihn gefragt hatte, ob er ihn jetzt tatsächlich ein paar Stunden alleine lassen könne. Natürlich konnte er das und Newt würde nichts revidieren von dem, was ihnen beiden gerade bewusst geworden war. Auch wenn sich der Rotschopf gerade fast wünschte, er hätte auf diese Frage mit Nein geantwortet. Er hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass er bleiben solle, denn gerade wollte er alles, nur nicht mit dieser Erkenntnis alleine sein.   
Er wünschte sich Gellert wäre bei ihm geblieben, sodass er sich an ihn krallen und sich versichern könnte, dass sie nichts auf der Welt plötzlich erneut auseinanderriss. Aber Newt wusste, es hätte nichts gebracht. Gellert hatte ein wichtiges Meeting zu dem er musste. Selbst wenn er ihn gebeten hätte zu bleiben, hätte der blonde Zauberer sein Meeting nicht abgesagt. Obwohl... vielleicht hätte er es auch irgendwie hingebogen und verschoben für Newt. Aber welches Recht hatte der Rotschopf schon das zu verlangen nach allem? Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich quergestellt und Gellert abgewiesen und jetzt sollte er verlangen, dass dieser sofort alles stehen und liegen ließe nur weil Newt der Sinn danach stand? Nein, das ging tatsächlich nicht. Außerdem hatte Gellert schließlich gesagt, dass er nur ein paar Stunden weg sein würde...   
Dass sich Newt nun ruhig verhalten und ohne sich zu beschweren auf ihn warten würde, war das mindeste was er jetzt tun konnte.  
  
Tief durchatmend hob der Rotschopf erneut den Kopf und wischte sich entschlossen die Tränen aus den Augen. Wenn Gellert zurück käme, dann wollte er nicht, dass er ihn hier heulend wie ein Häufchen Elend vorfand. Gellert hasste es wenn er heulte und abgesehen davon gab es auch überhaupt keinen Grund dafür. Nicht mehr zumindest.  
Er zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, während er sich etwas gerader hinsetzte. Es würde schon irgendwie laufen von jetzt an.  
Natürlich war da immer noch die Sache mit Gellerts politischen Einstellungen und Taten...  
Aber war es nicht tatsächlich so, wie Gellert sagte...? Hatte er denn überhaupt eine andere Wahl? Was würde er schon bezwecken können? Newt war sich nur zu bewusst darüber, dass er alles andere als ein strahlender Held oder gar ein überaus begabter Zauberer war. Er hatte doch gar keine andere Wahl... Und war es nicht sein gutes Recht, sich um sein eigenes Wohl und das seiner Geschöpfe zu kümmern? Ihm konnte doch wirklich niemand einen Vorwurf dafür machen. Und selbst wenn, wann hatten ihn jemals die Urteile anderer interessiert?   
Nein, daran sollte das zwischen ihm und Gellert nicht scheitern. Auch Newt hatte ein Recht darauf glücklich zu sein und das, was der blonde Zauberer tat, änderte nichts daran, dass er der Mensch war, den Newt tatsächlich liebte und respektierte. Wenn dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, dann würde er versuchen, diesen Aspekt seines Partners auszublenden. Er konnte und wollte nicht zulassen, dass diese Sache alles, was er an dem anderen liebte und bewunderte überschattete und relativierte. Er würde es versuchen und er würde es schaffen. Von hier an würden sie irgendwie einen Weg finden. Ganz sicher sogar.


	17. Chapter 17

Die letzten Wochen hatten eindeutig an Newt gezehrt. Die ständigen Konflikte, die Ungewissheit darüber, was Gellert von ihm wollte, und gegen Ende die Todesangst hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Der Rotschopf war die letzte Zeit etwas blasser gewesen als sonst und so langsam bildeten sich auch leichte Augenringe ab. Jetzt wo endlich all die Anspannung von ihm abgefallen war, forderte sein erschöpfter Körper schließlich seinen Tribut. So war Newt schließlich doch auf der Couch eingeschlafen, obwohl er versucht hatte wachzubleiben und auf Gellerts Rückkehr zu warten.  
Erst als er etwas warmes, weiches auf sich spürte, wurde er wieder wach. Noch etwas orientierungslos blinzelte er und hob den Kopf ein Stück. Über sich erblickte er Gellert, der gerade dabei war ihm eine Decke überzulegen. Fast augenblicklich war Newt wieder hellwach und machte sich bereits daran sich aufzusetzen.  
„Schlaf ruhig weiter.“ entgegnete ihm der blonde Zauberer jedoch gleich mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Doch für Newt war an Schlaf nun nicht mehr zu denken und so schüttelte er gleich den Kopf. „Ich bin nur eingedöst, aber nicht müde.“ versicherte er sofort.  
Gellert betrachtete ihn darauf einen Moment während er immer noch über den Jüngeren gebeugt stand sodass dieser kurz erwartungsvoll die Luft anhielt. Doch dann erhob sich der blonde Zauberer. „Gut.“   
Newt schaute ihm nach wie er zu einem der Schränke ging und sich dort einen Whiskey heraus holte.   
„Möchtest du auch etwas?“   
Bei dem Angebot nickte Newt gleich. Etwas zu trinken konnte er nach dem heutigen Tag definitiv gebrauchen. „Gerne.“  
„Wein?“ hakte Gellert gleich nach, da der Rotschopf für gewöhnlich keinen Whiskey trank.  
„Ja, bitte.“  
Nachdem er ihnen eingeschenkt hatte, kam er zurück und reichte Newt das Weinglas, während er sich mit seinem Whiskey auf die Couch sinken ließ. Er nahm einen Schluck des starken Drinks und betrachtete den Rotschopf dann eingehend ohne etwas zu sagen.  
Newt fühlte sich unter dem Blick des älteren Zauberers leicht unwohl. Irgendwie war die Situation doch etwas seltsam. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, das passieren würde sobald Gellert wiederkam. Doch dass sie hier sitzen und sich anschweigen würden, gehörte nicht dazu. Sollten sie nicht eigentlich noch einmal miteinander reden über das, was vorhin geschehen war? Oder wenigstens überhaupt miteinander sprechen...? Andererseits wirkte Gellert gerade nicht unbedingt in Redelaune, eher müde und erschöpft. Also war es vielleicht tatsächlich besser einfach zu schweigen...  
Nach ein paar weiteren Momenten, in denen sich Newt auf sein Weinglas konzentrierte, hielt er die Stille dann aber doch nicht mehr aus.   
„Und wie war dein Meeting?“  
„Anstrengend.“ Kam fast augenblicklich die knappe Antwort. Einen Moment wartete Newt ab, doch als es nicht so schien, als würde noch etwas von Gellert kommen, wagte er einen neuen Versuch.   
„Aber erfolgreich...?“  
„Ja.“  
Newt seufzte innerlich. So würde vermutlich kein Gespräch zustande kommen...  
„Ging es um etwas bestimmtes? Also ist irgendetwas passiert?“ Schließlich bekam der Rotschopf hier in seinem Zimmer nicht mit, was derzeit in der Welt geschah. Und bisher hatte er sich auch nicht getraut zu fragen.  
Nun seufzte Gellert allerdings. „Das willst du nicht wissen.“ blockte er die Frage bestimmt ab und nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines Whiskeys.  
„Doch, will ich. Es interessiert mich.“ versicherte Newt ihm gleich.  
Eine ganze Weile schaute der blonde Zauberer ihn einfach nur an und das nicht gerade begeistert.  
„Ich-“ begann Newt bereits, wurde aber direkt von Gellert unterbrochen.  
„Wir werden Morgen übrigens deine ganzen Portale abreißen. Ich erwarte, dass du mir alle zeigst, die du errichtet hast.“  
Newt schaute etwas irritiert wegen dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel, murmelte dann aber kleinlaut ein „Okay...“.  
„Hast du sonst noch irgendetwas dort verändert oder versteckt ohne mein Wissen?“ hakte Gellert nun kühl nach.  
Die Augen des Rotschopfs weiteten sich überrascht ein wenig und er schüttelte sofort den Kopf.  
Gellert quittierte dies mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, schien ihm nicht ganz zu glauben. „Sicher?“  
„Ganz sicher. Nur die Portale!“ versicherte Newt sofort mit einem Nicken. Es war ja nun auch wirklich nicht so, als hätte er groß andere Möglichkeiten gehabt irgendetwas zu verändern. Er hatte schließlich keinen Zauberstab. Die Portale waren nur möglich gewesen wegen der bereits vorhandenen Zauber, die auf den Gehegen lagen. Er hatte den Mechanismus nutzen können um Verbindungen zwischen den Gehegen zu schaffen und diese zu tarnen. Das hatte keine eigenständige Magie von ihm selbst erfordert, nur ein wenig Grips um auf diese Idee zu kommen.  
Gellert beugte sich nun allerdings zu ihm herüber, schnappte sich mit einer Hand sein Kinn und hob es an. Er schaute ihm eindringlich in die Augen und Newt schluckte sofort als er die Nervosität in sich aufsteigen spürte.  
„Sollst du denn lügen, Honey?“ hakte Gellert streng nach.  
„Ich lüge nicht...!“  
„Wieso bist du dann so nervös?“  
Ja, wieso eigentlich? Newt öffnete den Mund, wusste nicht wirklich was er darauf antworten sollte und entschied sich somit für die einfache Wahrheit.  
„Ich weiß nicht...“  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille, während der sie sich nur gegenseitig anstarrten. Dann ließ ihn Gellert jedoch mit einem Seufzen los und exte seinen Rest Whiskey bevor er aufstand.  
„Zieh dich aus und warte im Bett. Ich bin duschen.“  
Newt schaute Gellert ziemlich baff hinterher wie dieser ohne weitere Worte im Bad verschwand. Ein paar Momente reagierte er überhaupt nicht, bis die Worte des anderen endlich in sein Hirn sickerten. Ausziehen und im Bett warten...   
In seinem Bauch breitete sich ein aufgeregtes Flattern aus, von dem Newt nicht wusste ob er es als positiv oder negativ einstufen sollte. Dennoch machte sein Herz einen kleinen, freudigen Hüpfer. Gellert würde noch bleiben, vielleicht sogar hier schlafen. Und vor allem würden sie...  
Eine leichte Hitze stieg ihm augenblicklich in die Wangen bei den Bildern, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. Das Geräusch von dem prasselnden Wasser der Dusche riss ihn jedoch aus seinen Gedanken. Gellert duschte selten übermäßig lange. Also stand er nun doch zügig auf und ging zu seinem Bett, in das ohne Probleme auch zwei Personen passten. Hastig begann sich der Rotschopf auszuziehen und legte seine Kleider ordentlich auf einem Stuhl ab. Anschließend krabbelte er ins Bett unter die Decke und blieb dort sill liegen.  
So richtig entspannen konnte er sich jedoch nicht, wenn er daran dachte, was ihn nun erwarten würde. Er würde Sex haben... mit Gellert. Mit Gellert als Gellert und nicht als Percival! Er fragte sich ob es wohl ein großer Unterschied sein oder sich im Endeffekt ganz normal anfühlen würde wie immer. Und besonders fragte er sich, was Gellert wohl von ihm erwartete. Wäre er wohl wütend, wenn Newt zögerlich oder verunsichert reagierte und würde es wieder als Ablehnung verstehen? Und hätte der blonde Zauberer überhaupt genügend Geduld um auf Newt einzugehen obwohl er offenbar mehr als gestresst war vom heutigen Tag? Schließlich war das letzte mal, dass Newt Sex gehabt hatte ein gutes dreiviertel Jahr her und er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel er dementsprechend auf Anhieb vertrug...   
Aber vielleicht wollte Gellert ja überhaupt gar keinen Sex, sondern einfach nur hier schlafen? Newt schüttelte bei diesem Gedanken den Kopf. Das wäre wirklich absurd. Es war schließlich Gellert und Newt kannte seinen Liebhaber lange genug. Wäre er müde und wollte einfach nur schlafen, dann wäre er gegangen.  
Newt merkte erst, dass die Dusche gar nicht mehr lief, als sich die Türe vom Badezimmer öffnete. Gellert war nur in eine lockere, schwarze Hose gekleidet, während er mit noch feuchten, blonden Haaren aus dem Bad trat. Als er zum Bett schritt, spürte Newt wie sich ihm die Kehle vor Aufregung zuschnürte. Fast fühlte er sich um mehr als zwei Jahre zurückversetzt, als er noch eine völlig unerfahrene Jungfrau gewesen war und sich allein bei Blicken von 'Percival' gewünscht hatte vor Scham im Boden zu versinken.  
Gellert betrachtete ihn einen Moment ruhig, während der Rotschopf mit der Decke um sich geschlungen im Bett lag. Dann setzte er sich jedoch entspannt aufs Bett ohne seinen Blick von Newt abzuwenden. „Komm her.“ forderte er schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Der jüngere Zauberer zögerte nur einen kleinen Moment bevor er sich aufsetzte und dann zu ihm rüber rückte. Wie selbstverständlich ging er davon aus, dass der andere das übliche von ihm erwartete und machte sich somit bereits an dessen Hose zu schaffen. Doch Gellert zog ihn kurzerhand einfach auf seinen Schoß während er sich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes lehnte. Einen Moment schaute der Rotschopf etwas überrascht und abwartend in das Gesicht des Älteren.   
Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckte wegen des irritierten Gesichtsausdruck von Newt leicht.   
„Ach Honey...“ damit zog er ihn einfach in einen sanften Kuss. Der Rotschopf schmolz augenblicklich in den Kuss und lehnte sich zögerlich gegen ihn. Dennoch traute er sich nicht wirklich viel mehr zu tun als den Kuss passiv zu erwidern.  
„Es gibt keinen Grund nervös zu sein.“ murmelte der blonde Zauberer schließlich gegen die weichen Lippen bevor er den Kuss löste.  
Newt saß immer noch etwas verspannt auf seinem Schoß, wich währenddessen mit geröteten Wangen dem durchdringenden Blick aus. „Ich weiß...“ seine Stimme klang ein wenig zittrig. „Es ist nur... ungewohnt.“  
Gellerts Blick wurde bei diesen Worten skeptisch, was sofort Bedenken in Newt weckte, ob er schon wieder etwas falsches gesagt hatte.  
„Ich meine... es ist nur das erste mal, dass wir so... also nicht, dass ich dich so nicht attraktiv fände...“ begann er nervös zu stottern.  
Doch Gellert legte ihm einfach schmunzelnd einen Finger an die Lippen. „Halt den Mund.“   
Newt schluckte schwer und entschied sich dann tatsächlich brav still zu sein. Der blonde Zauberer nahm derweil die Hände des Jüngeren und führte sie zu seinen Schultern. Newt konnte die warme Haut und die Muskeln der breiten Schultern unter seinen Händen spüren. Fast automatisch strich er über diese ein Stück hinab zu Gellerts Brust. Er war definitiv anders als Percival. Gellert hatte hellere Haut und einen nicht ganz so breiten Oberkörper wie Percival. Er war ein wenig schlanker, dafür aber nicht weniger trainiert. Als der Rotschopf spürte wie sich zwei Hände an seine Hüften legten und ihn näher heranzogen, schaute er nochmal fragend in die Augen des anderen. Der blonde Zauberer vor ihm schien allerdings völlig entspannt und ruhig zu sein. Newt fühlte sich dadurch bestätigt und beugte sich somit nach vorne um den anderen erneut zögerlich zu küssen. Seine Hände wanderten derweil tiefer über die Brust bis zu dem flachen Bauch. Gellert hielt den Kuss sanft, fast etwas passiv, um dem Jüngeren ein wenig die Führung zu überlassen und somit die Chance zu geben, den noch ungewohnten Körper zu erkunden. Als Newt mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Bauchmuskeln strich, konnte er spüren, wie sich diese leicht anspannten. Kurz nachdem er den Kuss löste, beugte er sich bereits nach vorne und begann Gellerts Kinn hinab zu seinem Hals zu küssen. Newt kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass zumindest der Geschmack der warmen Haut und der Duft immer noch genau derselbe war, den er von früher gewohnt war. Leise seufzend drückte er sich dadurch etwas enger an seinen Liebhaber. Dieser neigte auch gleich den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite um dem Rotschopf mehr Platz für seine Bemühungen zu machen. Newts Lippen folgten dem Weg, den seine Hände zuvor genommen hatten, und ließen eine feuchte Spur bis zu seiner Brust zurück. Als die warmen Hände begannen seine Hüften und seinen Rücken entlang zu streicheln, begann er zögerlich seine Hüften etwas gegen Gellerts zu bewegen, was mit einem kleinen Seufzen belohnt wurde. Dadurch ermutigt, fuhr der Rotschopf nun mit einer Hand zwischen die Beine und unter die Hose des blonden Zauberers. Er umfasste das Glied und spürte gleich, wie es sich unter seinen Berührungen versteifte. Gellert fing indessen seine Lippen erneut ein, dieses mal jedoch zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und presste ihn dabei eng an sich.  
Im nächsten Moment wurde Newt jedoch mit dem blonden Zauberer herumgedreht, sodass er sich auf dem Rücken liegend unter ihm wiederfand.   
Gellert löste den Kuss und schaute einen Moment tief in die Augen des Jüngeren. Newt konnte die Leidenschaft und die Gier darin klar erkennen und ein kleiner Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Offenbar war er nicht der einzige, für den es viel zu lange her gewesen war...  
Gellert zog allerdings die Hand des Rotschopfs aus seinem Schritt zurück und beugte sich nun seinerseits hinunter. Langsam küsste er die Schultern hinab bis zu den Brustwarzen, an denen Newt so empfindlich war. Als er diese mit seiner Zunge umkreiste und begann daran zu saugen, erschauderte Newt und drückte sich ihm automatisch etwas entgegen. Der Rotschopf legte seine Arme locker um die Schultern des anderen. Während er eine Hand in den blonden Haaren vergrub, kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Gellerts Haare viel seidiger und weicher waren als Percivals.  
Als dieser jedoch plötzlich neckend in seine Brustwarze biss, entwich Newt ein überraschtes Keuchen. Er hörte wie der ältere Zauberer leise gegen seine Brust lachte, während er seinen Weg weiter nach unten fortsetzte.  
Newt konnte spüren, wie sich langsam die Hitze in seiner Mitte sammelte, und spreizte automatisch die Beine etwas weiter, damit Gellert es dazwischen bequemer hatte. Er spürte wie die Lippen langsam seinen Bauch hinab wanderten. Als die warmen, fordernden Hände seine Seiten entlang streichelten und sich dann noch unter ihn schoben um seinen Rücken hinauf zu streichen, konnte Newt ein zittriges Seufzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Keuchend drückte er seinen Rücken etwas durch um sich dem Blonden weiter entgegen zu strecken und sein halbsteifes Glied gegen ihn zu pressen. Dieser hielt sich allerdings nicht lange an Newts Bauch auf, sondern küsste langsam aber zielstrebig tiefer über seine Hüften.   
Da öffnete der Rotschopf allerdings überrascht die Augen. Würde er wirklich...? Es wäre nun wirklich nicht das erste mal, aber für gewöhnlich war es öfters Newt, der seinen Liebhaber mit der Zunge verwöhnte als andersherum. Dieser Umstand störte Newt auch kein bisschen, schließlich tat er dies durchaus gerne. Allerdings wusste er Gellerts Bemühungen dahingehend durchaus auch zu schätzen.  
Weiter kam er nicht mit seinen Gedanken, da sich in dem Moment tatsächlich die Lippen des Blonden plötzlich um sein Glied schlossen. Sofort legte Newt keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken und krallte seine Hand fester in die seidigen Haare. Fast automatisch versuchte er seine Hüften anzuheben, doch Gellert hielt sie eisern auf die Matratze gedrückt, während er begann den Rotschopf gemächlich mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da war Newt bereits ein stöhnendes Wrack, wand seinen Kopf hin und her und krallte seine Zehen verzweifelt in das Laken. Immer wieder versuchte er erfolglos seine Hüften gegen den blonden Zauberer zu bewegen. Langsam aber sicher trieben ihn die heiße Zunge, die ihn umspielte, und die weichen Lippen, die immer wieder neckend an ihm saugten in den Wahnsinn.  
Gellert schien das allerdings gar nicht zu tangieren. Völlig entspannt konzentrierte er sich darauf, den Jüngeren in dem langsamen Tempo weiter zu quälen.  
Obwohl Gellert sich bemühte ihn möglichst hinzuhalten, spürte Newt bald, dass er nicht mehr all zu lange durchhalten würde. Auch dem blonden Zauberer schien dies aufzufallen, da er plötzlich innehielt und sich schmunzelnd aufsetzte.  
„Etwas unausgelastet die letzte Zeit gewesen...?“ raunte er dem Jüngeren amüsiert zu.  
Newts Wangen färbten sich eine Nuance tiefer bei den Worten. Natürlich war er unausgelastet. Mit wem hätte er die letzte Zeit auch Sex haben sollen?  
Plötzlich wurden jedoch seine Beine hochgezogen und Seile wanden sich darum, sodass er schließlich mit angewinkelten, gespreizten Beinen dalag.   
Auf Gellerts Gesicht legte sich ein raubtierartiges Schmunzeln während er die Aussicht vor sich betrachtete. Eine angenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich über Newts Körper aus, als er die warmen Finger des anderen über seine Pobacken streicheln spürte. Kurz darauf beugte sich der blonde Zauberer jedoch nach vorne und Newts Augen weiteten sich. Keuchend warf er den Kopf in den Nacken als er Gellerts Zunge plötzlich an seinem Eingang spürte.   
„G-Gellert...!“  
Der Rotschopf zog reflexartig mit seinen Beinen an den Fesseln, doch diese gaben kein Stück nach. Somit blieb ihm nichts übrig als zittrig nach Luft zu schnappen, während die heiße, feuchte Zunge in kreisenden Bewegungen seinen Muskelring umspielte. Offenbar wollte Gellert ihn heute tatsächlich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Als er jedoch versuchte mit einer Hand nach Gellert zu greifen und ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen, schnappte sich dieser die Hand des Rotschopfs und schaute amüsiert auf. „Muss ich dir die Hände ebenfalls fesseln...?“  
Newt biss sich feste auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf, zog schließlich seine Hände doch wieder zu sich und krallte sie stattdessen in das Bettlaken. Er hörte wie Gellert leise lachte und kurz darauf schob sich bereits ein feuchter Finger in ihn. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich dem Rotschopf, während er seinen Hintern so gut wie möglich anhob. Newt biss sich auf die Lippen, während der blonde Zauberer ihn weitete und konnte kaum noch abwarten, ihn endlich ganz zu spüren. In ihm stieg die Ungeduld von Minute zu Minute. Er wollte endlich wieder das unbeschreibliche Gefühl genießen diesem Mann mit Haut und Haar ganz zu gehören, für ein paar Momente eins mit ihm zu sein.  
„Gellert... mach schon...!“ seine Stimme war ein ungeduldiges, heiseres Flüstern und er spannte zur Untermalung seine Muskeln an. Er hatte definitiv genug von Vorbereitung. Natürlich war das letzte mal schon länger her, aber er konnte durchaus etwas vertragen.  
Gellert zog bei den Worten seine Finger zurück und kam mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln zu ihm hoch, beugte sich über ihn sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Der Rotschopf reckte bereits den Kopf um ihn zu küssen, doch Gellert wich ihm ein kleines Stück nach hinten aus, gerade soweit, dass sich ihre Lippen nicht berührten. In seinen Augen lag ein amüsiertes Funkeln, während Newt einen Schmollmund zog.  
„Kuss...“ bat der Jüngere nun fast wimmernd.   
Gellert schaute ihn allerdings nur ruhig und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
„Bitte...?“ verbesserte sich Newt daraufhin und reckte erneut den Kopf.  
Einen Moment hielt der blonde Zauberer ihn noch hin, doch dann beugte er sich hinunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Newt stöhnte augenblicklich in den Kuss, bekam dabei gar nicht mit wie der ältere Zauberer seine Hose auszog bis er sich schließlich gegen ihn presste. Ein atemloses Keuchen entfloh seiner Kehle als er spürte, wie Gellert langsam aber stetig in ihn eindrang. Sofort schlang er seine Arme um den blonden Zauberer, presste sich so eng wie möglich gegen ihn. Gellert zog sich derweil ein paar mal aus ihm zurück, nur um dann wieder langsam mit der Spitze in ihn einzudringen, betrachtete dabei genau jede Regung im Gesicht des Rotschopfs.  
„Gellert...! Bitte...!“ wimmerte dieser schließlich atemlos.  
„Bitte was, Honey...?“ Gellerts Stimme schien im Gegensatz zu der von Newt völlig gefasst, während er die Worte gegen seine Lippen raunte.  
„Fick mich...!“   
Gellert konnte bei dieser Aussage ein kleines Lachen nicht zurückhalten. „Doch so schamlos plötzlich...“  
Newt wollte bereits etwas erwidern, doch da stieß der blonde Zauberer bereits feste tief in ihn, brachte ihn damit dazu, den Kopf zurück zu reißen und leise aufzuschreien. Doch viel Zeit sich zu sammeln ließ Gellert dem Jüngeren nicht, sondern stimmte direkt einen langsamen aber intensiven Rhythmus an.  
Newt bekam ab da kaum noch etwas mit, versank völlig in dem Gefühl wie Gellert immer und immer wieder in genau dem richtigen Winkel in ihn stieß. Keuchend und stöhnend krallte er sich in die breiten Schultern, auf denen am nächsten Morgen sicher einige Spuren zu sehen sein würden. Vor seinen Augen zuckten weiße Blitze und Newt war sich nicht mehr sicher ob er seine Augen geschlossen oder geöffnet hatte. Er konnte den heißen Atem an seinem Nacken spüren, wo Gellert sein Gesicht vergraben hatte, hörte sein leises Stöhnen, während er sie beide stetig in ekstatische Höhen trieb. Als endlich der lang ersehnte Orgasmus über Newt hereinbrach, schnappte er wimmernd nach Luft, konnte das heftige, unkontrollierte Zucken seines Körpers nicht verhindern. Auch Gellert spannte sich an, krallte seine Hände feste zu beiden Seiten in das Bettlaken und stieß noch ein paar mal feste zu. Schließlich sackte er jedoch auf dem Rotschopf zusammen, der leise seufzte, als er spürte, wie sein Liebhaber tief in ihm kam.   
Einige Momente lagen sie beide eng umschlungen so da, versuchten zu Atem zu kommen. Gellert war wie immer der erste, der sich wieder aufrichtete und zur Seite rollte. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand löste er die Fesseln an Newts Beinen. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Rotschopf die unangenehme Spannung in seinen Beinen und das leicht taube Gefühl. Das würde morgen sicher einen Muskelkater geben...   
Als er den Kopf drehte, sah er wie Gellert sich gerade durch die zerzausten Haare strich und musste schmunzeln. Gerade nach dem Sex wirkte der blonde Zauberer immer so tiefenentspannt und... 'normal'. Nicht so gefasst, diszipliniert und auf ein perfektes Äußeres bedacht wie sonst. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und Gellert zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Was ist?“  
Newts Schmunzeln wandelte sich in ein warmes Lächeln. „Nichts.“  
Dann schmiegte er sich an den blonden Zauberer, achtete dabei allerdings darauf, ihn nicht zu umklammern. Gellert konnte es noch nie leiden, wenn man ihm zu sehr auf den Leib rückte. „Gute Nacht...“ flüsterte Newt schließlich in den dunklen Raum. Von Gellert kam nur ein kleines Brummen als Antwort, während er die Augen schloss und fast unmerklich einen Arm um den Jüngeren legte.


	18. Chapter 18

My defenses are down  
I lost all resistance  
And when you're not touching me  
I can feel your distance  
  
So if you're gonna leave  
whereever you go,  
please take me!  
At your side is where I'll be  
whereever you go  
please take me!  
  
(„Please take me“ by Beth Crowley)  
  
\--- 2 Wochen später ---  
  
Die letzten zwei Wochen waren überraschend harmonisch verlaufen. Newt hatte Gellert regelmäßiger gesehen als zuvor. Genau genommen sogar täglich, da dieser darauf achtete, dass er zumindest immer zum Abendessen vorbei kam. Tagsüber gingen sie beide ihren Beschäftigungen nach, was für den Rotschopf bedeutete, dass er sich weiter um seine Geschöpfe kümmerte. Nachdem sie die Portale in den Gehegen abgerissen hatten, durfte Newt sich sogar wieder ohne Aufsicht in der großen Halle bewegen – ein Vertrauensbeweis, den er durchaus zu schätzen wusste und nicht vorhatte auszunutzen.  
Dennoch war es ein wenig schwierig für Newt, da er jetzt wo sie sich wieder 'vertragen' hatten, die Sehnsucht nach dem Anderen umso deutlicher spürte. Er war die meiste Zeit alleine und auch wenn sich Gellert abends Zeit für ihn nahm, so verschwand er spätestens nach dem Sex wieder und ließ den Rotschopf alleine im Bett zurück.   
So auch heute. Newt hatte es sich unter der Bettdecke bequem gemacht während Gellert bereits dabei war sich wieder anzuziehen. Während er beobachtete wie der blonde Zauberer sich seinen Mantel überwarf und daran dachte, wie leer und kühl sein Zimmer gleich wirken würde, zog sich in seiner Brust etwas schmerzlich zusammen.   
„Gellert?“ sprach er den Namen des Anderen zögerlich aus bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte.  
Dieser schaute fragend über seine Schulter und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.   
„Ja, Honey?“  
Einen Moment zögerte Newt. Der blonde Zauberer war nun wahrlich nicht für seine emotionale Seite bekannt und eine kleine Stimme im Hinterkopf des Rotschopfs warnte ihn davor, unnötige Fragen zu stellen, auf die er sowieso die Antwort kannte. Dennoch wollte er den anderen jetzt nicht einfach so gehen lassen.  
„Musst du heute noch arbeiten?“ rang er sich also doch zu der Frage hindurch.  
Gellert betrachtete ihn einen Moment skeptisch. „Ich muss immer arbeiten.“ antwortete er gedehnt.  
Newt seufzte innerlich. Natürlich musste er arbeiten und leider war Gellerts Arbeit etwas, was für ihn immer Priorität haben würde. Dennoch wollte er den kleinen Funken Hoffnung in seiner Brust noch nicht im Keim ersticken.  
„Also... kannst du nicht noch etwas bleiben...?“ fragte er zögerlich nach, fast als würde er glauben, dass die Antwort eine andere wäre, wenn er die Frage nur vorsichtig genug stellte.  
Die Augenbraue des blonden Zauberers wanderte nach oben.  
„Wieso sollte ich? Willst du noch irgendetwas?“  
Diese Antwort traf Newt dann doch. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob der andere es wohl tatsächlich nicht verstand, worauf er hinaus wollte oder ob er einfach wollte, dass er es direkt aussprach. Er atmete einen Moment tief durch bevor er sich schließlich für die einfache Wahrheit entschied.  
„Ich mag nicht alleine hier schlafen...“  
Einen Moment schien Gellert ihn durchdringend und überlegend zu betrachten. Dann band er sich jedoch die Krawatte weiter. „Ich habe noch zu tun. Aber wenn ich später schlafen will, kann ich mir deine Bitte ja nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.“ Damit wandte er sich bereits um und schritt zur Tür. „Gute Nacht, Honey.“  
„Du könntest mich einfach mitnehmen...“ sprach Newt das erste aus, was ihm in den Sinn kam um Gellert vielleicht doch noch dazu zu bringen, ihn nicht alleine hier zurück lassen.  
Dieser hatte bereits die Türe geöffnet, hielt nun aber doch inne und wandte sich nochmal zu Newt um.  
„Sicher, dass du das willst, Honey?“ fragte er skeptisch nach. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es dem hier-“ Er machte eine kurze Handbewegung, die verdeutlichen sollte, dass er sie beide meinte. „- sehr förderlich wäre, wenn du mich bei der Arbeit siehst.“   
Newt schaute daraufhin etwas irritiert, war sich gerade selbst nicht mehr sicher, ob sie beide dieselbe Idee von Gellerts Arbeit heute Nacht hatten.  
„Ich dachte eher, du hättest um diese Uhrzeit Papierkram zu erledigen oder so...“ gestand der Rotschopf etwas verunsichert.  
Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, bevor der blonde Zauberer doch wieder die Türe schloss und sich ganz zu Newt umwandte. „Honey, man kann sich seine Aufgaben nicht immer aussuchen.“ erklärte er in einem Tonfall, als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen, das einfach nicht verstehen wollte. „Wenn es Papierkram gibt, wie du es nennst, erledige ich diesen und wenn es Aufstände gibt, dann kümmere ich mich eben um diese. Ist das nun geklärt?“  
Es war nicht schwer heraus zu hören, dass Gellert langsam genug von dieser Konversation hatte. Dennoch ließen Newt die Worte aufhorchen.  
„Es gibt einen Aufstand?“ fragte er augenblicklich besseren Wissens nach.  
„Es GAB einen Aufstand.“ korrigierte ihn der ältere Zauberer. „Aber ich bewundere deine Fähigkeit das essentiell wichtigste aus jeder Aussage zu filtern.“  
Newt ging auf die Stichelei des anderen wie immer gar nicht ein. „Und um was musst du dich dann noch kümmern?“ Wenn alles geklärt war, was war dann so wichtig, dass er mitten in der Nacht noch weg musste?  
„Ach, Honey...“ Gellert seufzte schwer und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Die Gefangenen bestrafen sich nicht von alleine.“  
Einen Moment wandte Newt den Blick ab, spürte wie es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief, als seine Fantasie ihm versuchte Bilder von solch einer möglichen Bestrafung vor Augen zu führen. Doch er zwang sich, diese schnell aus seinem Kopf und die protestierende Stimme seines Gewissens in die hinterste Ecke seines Geistes zu verbannen. Sie hatten sich ausgesprochen und einen Kompromiss gefunden. Dieser beinhaltete für Newt zu akzeptieren, dass Gellert seine eigenen politischen Ansichten und Vorgehensweisen hatte, in die sich Newt nicht einmischen würde. Er musste sie nicht gutheißen, aber er würde weder etwas daran ändern können, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten, noch hatte er das Recht Gellert in dieser Hinsicht verbiegen zu wollen. Das war es doch, was eine Beziehung letztendlich ausmachte – die Akzeptanz, dass der andere nicht perfekt war und ihn trotzdem zu schätzen und zu lieben.  
„Sie laufen aber auch kaum über Nacht weg, oder?“ antwortete er schließlich leise und schaute vorsichtig wieder zu Gellert auf.  
Einen Moment starrte dieser ihn nur ausdruckslos an bevor sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
„Touché...“ lachte er. Die positive Überraschung des Blonden bewirkte, dass sich in Newts Brust ein warmes Gefühl ausbreitete, welches ihn ebenfalls zu einem schüchternen Lächeln brachte.  
„Ich werde mich beeilen und danach wieder zu dir kommen.“ antwortete Gellert schließlich mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln.  
Doch Newt wäre nicht Newt, wenn er nicht doch versuchen würde, mehr von dem anderen zu bekommen, wenn dieser schon mal gut gelaunt schien.   
„Bekomme ich noch einen Kuss bevor du gehst...?“ fragte er also mit einem besonders süßen Lächeln nach.  
„Ach, Honey...“ Gellerts Stimme klang amüsiert, während er sich immer noch schmunzelnd und den Kopf schüttelnd abwandte und ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verließ.  
Newt schaute dem blonden Zauberer noch eine Weile hinterher als dieser bereits gegangen war. Dann drehte er sich jedoch um und ließ sich seufzend auf den Rücken zurück in die Kissen fallen. Sein Liebhaber ließ ihn hier nach dem Sex alleine zurück um mal eben schnell ein paar Gefangene zu quälen oder zu töten. Wie skurriler konnte das alles wohl noch werden? Und doch beschäftigte es den Rotschopf mehr, dass ihn dieser Umstand langsam aber sicher immer weniger zu 'stören' schien.   
Auch wenn da immer noch dieses Unbehagen in ihm war, wenn er daran dachte, dass in den Kerkern Menschen saßen, die nun durch Grindelwald persönlich leiden würden, so schob sich ein Gedanke doch immer wieder in den Vordergrund: Er hoffte, dass Gellert bald zu ihm zurück käme und die Einsamkeit verdrängen würde, die sich ohne ihn in seinem Zimmer auszubreiten schien.  
Ob das wohl Akzeptanz seiner Hilflosigkeit war oder stumpfte er langsam einfach ab...?  
Seufzend rieb sich Newt die Augen. Auch wenn er sich wirklich müde fühlte, so fand er doch keine Ruhe. Also stand er doch wieder auf, ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und zog sich seinen Pyjama an. Anschließend setzte er sich im Schneidersitz erneut auf das Bett und zog sein Notizbuch aus dem Nachttisch. Wenn er schon nicht schlafen konnte, dann könnte er die Zeit doch wenigstens für etwas Arbeit nutzen.  
Die folgenden Stunden hielt sich Newt tapfer mit seinen Notizen wach um auf Gellerts Rückkehr zu warten. Als sich schließlich die Türe öffnete, blickte der Rotschopf sofort mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln auf. Auf Gellerts Gesicht legte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln als er Newt auf dem Bett sitzen sah. Er streifte seinen langen Mantel ab und legte diesen über einen Stuhl bevor er schließlich zu ihm kam und sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante setzte. „Du und deine Notizen...“ kommentierte er neckend das kleine Notizbuch, welches Newt auf seinem Schoß liegen hatte. „Müsstest du nicht mittlerweile alles für dein Buch zusammen haben?“   
Newt musste leicht grinsen bei der Frage. Er arbeitete tatsächlich oft und sehr intensiv an seinen Aufzeichnungen und dem Buch. „Genauer gesagt schon fast für zwei Bücher!“ erklärte er ein wenig stolz. Trotzdem kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Gellert nicht so entspannt war, wie er es zu vermitteln versuchte. Das Lächeln des Blonden war sanft und er hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, dennoch wirkte er... angespannt und nicht ganz bei der Sache. Als er dann einen Moment den Hals streckte und mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf erst nach links und dann nach rechts legte, zog Newt ein wenig die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Erschöpft?“ fragte er und in seiner Stimme klang eine Spur ehrliche Besorgnis mit.   
„Es geht schon.“ Gellert öffnete die Augen wieder und schaute den Rotschopf mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. „Dann nimm dein Buch doch endlich in Angriff. Von nichts kommt nichts.“   
Newt verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, dass der blonde Zauberer gerade nicht groß über sein eigenes Wohlbefinden reden wollte und ließ sich dementsprechend auf den Themenwechsel bereitwillig ein. „Naja...“ begann er etwas zögerlich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob die Leute gerade wirklich den Kopf für solch ein Buch haben.“ Er wich Gellerts Blick aus indem er auf das kleine Notizbuch in seinen Händen schaute. Momentan änderte sich die Welt täglich in eine Richtung, die für viele Menschen mehr als nur eine einfach Veränderung bedeutete. Es herrschte vielleicht kein Krieg mehr, aber es gab immer noch den Widerstand und diejenigen, die sich auf keinen Fall in das neue System fügen wollten und somit die Konsequenzen tragen mussten. Newt schien das nicht unbedingt ein passender Zeitpunkt an dem sich Leute für ein Buch über magische Geschöpfe interessierten.  
„Ach Honey...“ riss ihn Gellerts leicht amüsierte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und brachte ihn dazu wieder aufzuschauen. „Die Leute hören nie auf zu lesen.“  
Newt musste bei dieser Aussage leicht lächeln. „Vermutlich...“ stimmte er dem anderen zu, bevor er sich für einen erneuten Themenwechsel entschied. Krieg, Leid und Politik waren nun wirklich nicht Themen in deren Richtung er heute Nacht ein Gespräch lenken wollte. „Du schuldest mir noch einen Kuss.“ erinnerte er Gellert also mit einem schalkhaften Funkeln in den Augen. Dessen Lächeln wurde ungewöhnlich milde. „Sicher, Honey...“ Kurz darauf nahm er bereits das Notizbuch aus Newts Schoß und legte es zur Seite. Er beugte sich nach vorne, überbrückte somit das letzte Stück zwischen ihnen und fing die Lippen des Jüngeren zu einem sanften Kuss ein. Newt schloss augenblicklich die Augen als er die weichen, warmen Lippen auf den seinen spürte. Ein leises, genießendes Seufzen kam ihm über die Lippen. Der Kuss war ungewöhnlich sanft für ihre Verhältnisse, was daran liegen mochte, dass Gellert generell nicht unbedingt der Typ für Zärtlichkeiten außerhalb des Betts war. Dementsprechend waren ihre Küsse normalerweise eher von Leidenschaft und Lust geprägt als von zärtlicher Zuneigung. Umso mehr genoss der Rotschopf diese Geste und erlaubte sich einen Moment ganz in dem warmen Gefühl der Nähe und dem angenehmen Flattern in seinem Bauch aufzugehen. Als sie den Kuss schließlich lösten, verharrte Gellert jedoch nah bei ihm und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Newts Schulter. Dieser öffnete etwas überrascht die Augen, legte dann aber nach kurzem Zögern seine Arme um den Blonden und ließ sich etwas nach hinten gegen die Lehne des Betts sinken. Es war nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich, aber doch selten, dass Gellert solche Nähe zuließ oder gar von sich aus suchte. Ein paar mal war dies bereits in den letzten Jahren vorgekommen, allerdings meist wenn der Ältere einen sehr anstrengenden oder frustrierenden Tag im Büro des MACUSA gehabt hatte. Viele würden Gellert vermutlich als kalt, distanziert und gefühllos beschreiben, und es mochte in vielen Situationen durchaus zutreffen. Doch gerade solche Momente bestätigten Newt in seinem Bild, dass man Gellert nicht darauf reduzieren konnte. Auch er hatte Momente, in denen er der Nähe zu jemand anderem etwas abgewinnen konnte außer für sexuelle Befriedigung. Und der Umstand, dass Newt es war, bei dem sich Gellert für einen Moment fallen lassen konnte und seine sanftere Seite zeigte, war ein Zugeständnis, das an Vertrauen kaum zu überbieten war. Zärtlich begann Newt mit einer Hand durch die seidigen, blonden Haare zu streichen. „Du solltest dich ausruhen...“ murmelte er leise, während er seinen Kopf gegen den des Blonden lehnte.   
Gellert atmete daraufhin tief durch bevor er leise antwortete. „Das wäre gut...“ Dann löste er sich jedoch aus der Umarmung und setzte sich wieder auf, während er sich seine Haare glatt strich. „Du solltest nun auch schlafen. Ich muss für ein paar Tage fort. Versuch dich zu benehmen.“ Seine Haltung und Stimme war wieder beherrscht wie zuvor, während er sich bereits daran machte aufzustehen.  
Newt konnte die Überraschung und die Enttäuschung über diese Worte nicht verstecken. „Du musst jetzt los...?“ fragte er geknickt, da er schließlich die ganze Nacht gewartet hatte in der Hoffnung, dass er heute ein mal in Gellerts Armen einschlafen könnte.  
„Ja.“ antwortete dieser knapp. „Es hat sich so ergeben.“ Als Newt immer noch enttäuscht drein blickte, zog Gellert die Augenbrauen etwas kraus. „Du wirst es kaum merken. Es ist fast so, als würde ich dich wegen irgendeiner Dummheit schmoren lassen.“   
Auf Newts Gesicht schlich sich ein bitteres Schmunzeln wegen der Bemerkung über das 'schmoren lassen'. Das war nicht gerade tröstlich, vor allem da das etwas war, was er aktuell unbedingt vermeiden wollte. Er sehnte sich nach der Nähe und Gesellschaft des Anderen und nun würde er ihn für mehrere Tage nicht sehen.  
„Und wenn ich wieder da bin, reden wir über dein Buch.“ Fügte Gellert schließlich an, während er ihm nochmal über das Knie unter der Decke streichelte und sich schließlich erhob. Augenblicklich zog es Newt schmerzlich das Herz zusammen. „Wohin musst du denn?“ fragte er hastig und wider besseren Wissens nach um Gellert noch einen Moment daran zu hindern bereits zu gehen. Einen Moment schaute der blonde Zauberer skeptisch zu ihm hinunter und fast befürchtete Newt, dass er einfach wortlos gehen würde. Doch Gellert schien sich dagegen zu entscheiden. „Nach Deutschland.“ kam die knappe Antwort, gepaart mit einem abwartenden Blick. Einen Moment schwieg Newt verunichert. Deutschland gehörte zu den Gebieten, die bereits länger und sicher unter Gellerts Herrschaft standen. Es machte also nicht wirklich Sinn für Newt, dass er dort mehrere Tage persönlich hin müsste. „Und wozu?“ hakte er also weiter nach.  
Gellert neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite bevor er erneut knapp antwortete. „Wegen eines Treffens.“  
Fast glaubte Newt ein kleines Funkeln in den verschiedenfarbigen Augen zu sehen und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Gellert ihn gerade mit Absicht mit besonders kurzen und möglichst inhaltslosen Antworten abspeiste. Er verzog leicht den Mund, was schon fast einem schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck gleich kam. „Und mit wem triffst du dich mehrere Tage?“ Wegen eines kleinen Treffens musste er doch nicht so lange verreisen. Schließlich war Gellert in der Lage mal eben über Kontinente zu apparieren.  
„Mit einigen meiner treusten Generäle.“ erklärte der Blonde ruhig und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, wo er die Beine entspannt überschlug. „Die Aufstände, die ich erwähnt hatte, gab es an mehreren Orten auf der Welt. Und auch wenn ich vieles kann, kann ich nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Das muss koordiniert werden.“  
Kaum dass Gellert sich gesetzt hatte, spürte Newt die Anspannung in sich weichen. Er nickte verstehend während er Gellert aufmerksam betrachtete. „Also... gehst du nur dorthin um das weitere Vorgehen zu koordinieren?“ fragte er so unauffällig wie möglich um auszuloten, wie schrecklich und seiner Meinung nach moralisch verwerflich Gellerts Unternehmung wohl werden würde. Dieser zuckte daraufhin allerdings mit den Schultern. „Ja, aber wenn es sein muss, werde ich mir einige Anschläge vor Ort anschauen. Und wer weiß, was dann noch kommt.“  
Beruhigt von dieser Antwort senkte Newt nachdenklich den Blick. Das klang schon mal nicht nach einem Massaker oder Bestrafung von Gefangenen wie vorhin, viel mehr nach viel organisatorischem Aufwand und Besprechungen. „Könnte ich dann nicht mit...? Wenn du vermutlich eh hauptsächlich zu Treffen gehst?“ fragte er schließlich und schaute mit fast hoffnungsvollem Blick aus seinen blauen Augen zu Gellert hinauf.  
Dieser wirkte von der Frage tatsächlich einen Moment überrascht ehe er lachte, was Newt dazu brachte verlegen den Kopf ein wenig zu senken.   
„Das kann wohl kaum dein Ernst sein.“ antwortete der blonde Zauberer schließlich und schüttelte mit einem amüsierten Grinsen den Kopf.   
„Honey, nenne mir nur einen guten Grund, weshalb ich das Risiko eingehen sollte dich mitzunehmen, sodass du mir vielleicht entwichst.“   
Bei diesen Worten zog der Rotschopf allerdings die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute fast ein wenig störrisch zu dem Älteren auf.   
„Weil ich keinen Zauberstab habe und selbst mit einem Zauberstab höchstwahrscheinlich nicht aus einem Zimmer käme, dass du höchstpersönlich magisch versiegelt hast? Und davon abgesehen käme ich eh nicht weit in Deutschland und ich habe all meine Geschöpfe hier.“ begann Newt aufzuzählen um dem anderen zu zeigen, dass ihm durchaus bewusst war, wie unsinnig solch ein Fluchtversuch wäre. Schließlich wusste er, dass man bei Gellert mit emotionalen Schwüren und Versprechen diesbezüglich nicht weiter kam. Logik und stichhaltige Argumente hingegen waren etwas, was den blonden Zauberer überzeugten.  
Dieser nickte auf die Worte.  
„Das mag alles stimmen.“ antwortete er und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, während er Newt ruhig aber aufmerksam betrachtete. „Aber das sind alles keine Gründe, warum ich dich mitnehmen soll, Honey...“  
Newt spürte wie seine Hoffnung den Mann zu überzeugen langsam schwand. Er hatte recht, das waren tatsächlich keine Gründe, die dafür sprachen. All das wäre auch gewährleistet, wenn Gellert ihn hier ließe. Es wäre sogar sicherer für ihn, ihn hier zu lassen... Doch die Chance darauf für ein paar Tage aus diesem Zimmer zu kommen und hier nicht ganz alleine zu versauern, wollte er sich dennoch nicht einfach so entgehen lassen. Somit atmete er noch einmal tief durch, ehe er zu einem letzten Überzeugungsversuch ansetzte.  
„Weil es bestimmt sehr anstrengend sein wird das alles zu koordinieren und ich am besten weiß, wie man dich nach einem harten Tag entspannt bekommt...?“ Newt versuchte selbstsicher und überzeugt von seinen Worten zu klingen, doch die Scham über seine anzügliche Andeutung sorgte dafür, dass seine Antwort gegen Ende eher nach einer Frage klang. Obwohl er sich zwang den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu halten, mischte sich doch ein Funken Unsicherheit in seine hellen Augen, erst recht als Gellert begann zu schmunzeln.   
„Weißt du das...?“ fragte der Blonde amüsiert, während er es offenbar zu genießen schien, wie Newt mit sich kämpfte. Die neckende und herausfordernde Frage sorgte dafür, dass sich Newts Wangen leicht rosa färbten und sich gleichzeitig etwas wie Trotz in ihm regte.  
„Ja, weiß ich.“ antwortete er fast ein wenig eingeschnappt und deutlich überzeugter als zuvor.  
„Gut.“ lenkte Gellert daraufhin jedoch ein, da er offenbar bemerkte, dass dem Rotschopf diesbezüglich nicht nach Neckereien zumute war. „Das mag stimmen, aber ich weiß nicht ob mir das als Grund reicht. Hier weiß ich dich sicher. Und bei dem Treffen weiß ich noch nicht, was dabei raus kommt.“  
Newt seufzte leise und senkte resigniert den Blick. Natürlich reichte es Gellert nicht als Grund. Weswegen auch? Mit Sicherheit hätte er mehr als genug zu tun um keine Langeweile aufkommen zu lassen oder Newt gar zu vermissen. Zwar konnte sich der Rotschopf vorstellen, dass es für Gellert durchaus einen gewissen Reiz hätte abends nach Besprechungen seinen Partner willig im Bett auf ihn wartend zu finden, doch vor allem wäre es ein Risiko mit dem sich der Ältere nicht auch noch befassen wollte.  
„Ich möchte dich einfach nicht mehrere Tage missen...“ gestand er also leise mit einem Hauch Resignation in der Stimme. Seit sie sich ausgesprochen hatten, vermisste Newt den Älteren in fast jeder Minute, die sie nicht zusammen waren, fast so als wollte er nun endlich die vergangenen Monate aufholen, in denen sie voneinander getrennt gewesen waren. Doch Gellert hatte viel zu tun – die Welt beherrschte sich schließlich nicht von alleine – und so sahen sie sich sowieso kaum außer abends. Und nun wäre der blonde Zauberer auch noch mehrere Tage unterwegs. Newt vermisste ihn einfach und wünschte sich mehr Zeit mit ihm, so sehr er auch versuchte vernünftig und verständnisvoll zu sein.  
„Wir müssen alle unsere Opfer bringen.“ antwortete Gellert schließlich ehe er sich erhob und Newt konnte nicht verhindern, die Schultern enttäuscht hängen zu lassen.   
Als der Ältere an der Tür angelangt war, blickte er nochmals über die Schulter und betrachtete den in sich zusammen gesunkenen jungen Mann auf dem Bett, der seinem Blick auswich.  
„Ich komme dich in einer halben Stunde abholen. Wenn du dann nicht fertig bist, bleibst du hier.“  
Newt riss augenblicklich den Kopf nach oben bei diesen Worten und starrte Gellert ungläubig an. Dieser wandte sich jedoch bereits wieder ab und schritt durch die Tür. Die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht wich einem immer breiter werdendem, euphorischem Grinsen.   
„Danke!“ hauchte er immer noch fassungslos aber glücklich und sprang bereits aus dem Bett um sich wieder anzuziehen, während Gellert ohne ein weiteres Wort die Tür hinter sich schloss und verschwand.


End file.
